Cursed
by Lydean
Summary: Pensez-vous réellement que les frères Winchester arrêtent de chasser pendant le hiatus d’hiver ! En ce moment, ils sont confrontés à une chasse basée sur une vraie histoire qui n’est pas forcément une histoire vraie ! Vous me suivez ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Cursed_**

Pensez-vous réellement que les frères Winchester arrêtent de chasser pendant le hiatus d'hiver ?! En ce moment, ils sont confrontés à une chasse basée sur une vraie histoire qui n'est pas forcément une histoire vraie ! Vous me suivez ?

**Spoilers :** Cette fiction se passe après l'épisode 5x05. A vous de voir !

**Personnages** : Sam et Dean Winchester, Castiel.

**Résumé** : Les frères Winchester aident Castiel à retrouver Dieu. Sur la route, Sam découvre une succession de morts étranges et décide d'enquêter. Dean se retrouve tiraillé entre l'envie d'aider son frère dans sa chasse et son engagement envers Castiel.

A l'origine, je comptais écrire une fiction qui se situerait dans n'importe quelle saison mais mon désir d'y introduire Castiel l'a emporté. Comme d'habitude, mon côté sadique s'exprime pleinement, que ce soit au niveau des victimes ou de nos frères préférés. J'espère développer suffisamment les aspects glauque et gore. De même, j'aimerais que cette histoire vous fasse penser à un vrai épisode de Supernatural. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages : toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Elles aident à s'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**- Mon cœur, ça t'ennuierait d'aller nous chercher une bonne bouteille à la cave ?** Lui demanda-t-elle avec son magnifique sourire et ses adorables yeux suppliants.

Devant cette jolie frimousse, il ne put que lui rendre son sourire et accepter d'un signe de tête. Il savait qu'elle était frileuse et sa demande cachait assurément une bonne surprise au final. Elle avait certainement une excellente nouvelle à lui annoncer. C'était le premier dimanche soir où elle était rentrée à temps pour le souper. Elle enchaînait les gardes à l'hôpital et il ne la voyait pratiquement pas. Elle était très jeune pour une urgentiste. Elle avait passé la trentaine exactement un mois auparavant. Elle pensait toujours devoir faire ses preuves mais en réalité, elle avait conquis ses collègues et ses patients dès le premier jour. Tout en descendant l'escalier, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la chance qu'il avait. Son épouse était vraiment la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Il avait tiré le gros lot. Aucun homme ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui.

Seule ombre au tableau, ils avaient dû déménager dans cette ville au milieu de « Trouperduland ». Et surtout, il avait fallu acheter la vieille bicoque qu'il essayait de rénover jour après jour depuis près d'un an. Il avait installé sa cave à vins sous l'escalier, le plus loin possible de la chaudière. D'ordinaire la température du sous-sol n'excédait pas les quatorze degrés, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux conserves alignées sur les étagères et en particulier, à sa collection de bouteilles. Parmi elles, il dénicha celle qui plairait le plus à sa femme. Il commença à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Il retourna sous l'escalier et orienta le thermomètre vers la faible ampoule qui éclairait la pièce : Vingt-deux degrés ! Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être l'origine de cette surchauffe. Il secoua la tête, dépité. Encore du boulot en perspective.

**- Foutue chaudière ! Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher maintenant !**

Il approcha précautionneusement sa main. Ne ressentant aucune émission de chaleur supérieure à la normale, il toucha l'acier et s'étonna de constater qu'il était tiède. La température de la cave était étonnamment élevée, surtout pour un vingt novembre. Même en plein été, Il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud. Il essayait toujours de comprendre la provenance de ce phénomène lorsque ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Il fit une grimace révélant toute sa souffrance. Ca faisait un mois que ça durait et c'était de plus en plus douloureux. Sa femme lui avait parlé d'acouphènes. Elle lui avait expliqué que ça consistait à entendre des sifflements et des bourdonnements incessants mais que, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas réellement de solution à son problème. Car oui, ça en était un de problème, et un sérieux de surcroît. Plus le temps passait et plus c'était fort et difficile à supporter. D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait plus de simples sifflements. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les cris stridents d'une femme à l'agonie.

Ses yeux plissés par la douleur ne lui permirent pas tout de suite de constater les changements d'intensité de la lumière. Ce n'est que lorsque la pièce fut plongée dans le noir qu'il s'aperçut, passablement énervé, de ce nouveau problème :

**- Putain de maison de merde ! Manquait plus qu'ça ! Si ça continue, j'vais tout faire cramer ! … Chérie ? Chérie, tu as de la lumière là-haut ? Ca t'ennuierait de m'éclairer avec une torche ? C'est peut-être les plombs qui ont sauté.**

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. D'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu discerner quoi que ce soit avec ce bouquant dans ses oreilles ? Il n'entendait même pas sa propre voix ! Il écouta de manière plus attentive. Cette fois-ci, il perçut très distinctement une femme hurler.

**- Claire ? Claire, est-ce que ça va ?**

L'absence de réponse le plongea dans une panique totale. Il échappa la bouteille à ses pieds dans un fracas de verre qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour le vin qu'elle contenait. Puis il tendit ses bras devant lui et commença à avancer à l'aveuglette. Sans visibilité et avec une ouïe perturbée par ces hurlements envahissants, la tâche s'avérait ardue. Il ne savait pas si c'était le stress mais il avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et le peu d'air qui entrait était suffoquant tant il était chaud. Malgré tout, la terreur de ce qui avait pu advenir de sa femme l'obligea à progresser. Il tomba à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver enfin la rampe d'escalier. Il tenta une nouvelle fois :

**- Claire ? Chérie ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Il commença à gravir l'escalier. Privé de ses deux sens principaux, sa progression était trop lente à son goût. Il rencontra une résistance inhabituelle. Etait-elle due à la fatigue ? Ou au fait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer ? Il tenta d'obliger son corps à avancer mais ses soixante-quinze kilos, pourtant composés en grande partie de muscles, refusaient de lui obéir. Il s'agrippa à la rambarde quand, soudain, une force le tira en arrière et le projeta contre le mur. Son dos vint heurter le béton et le choc de son bras droit sur la chaudière résonna atrocement. La brutalité de la collision lui coupa le souffle. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il aurait dû émettre resta piégé dans son crâne, embrumant un peu plus son esprit.

Quand il commença à se calmer, il discerna une faible lueur derrière les marches de l'escalier. Il essaya de se rassurer en constatant qu'il avait retrouvé un de ses sens : la vue. Mais à mesure que cette luminosité s'intensifiait, la chaleur augmentait. C'était suffoquant. Le choc avait dû lui faire perdre connaissance, ou alors, il faisait un cauchemar. Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver dans la réalité. Il distingua très nettement la silhouette d'une femme au milieu d'un brasier. Il voyait son corps se contorsionner en tous sens sous l'effet de la douleur et les cris d'épouvante qu'elle émettait résonnaient dans ses oreilles. La situation était déjà suffisamment tragique mais l'événement qui s'en suivit le plongea dans un terreur sans nom.

***

Dès qu'elle avait vu son mari passer la porte, elle s'était précipitée à l'étage. Elle fouilla dans la commode ancienne qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire un mois auparavant, et en dénicha un joli déshabillé de soie couleur perle. Elle l'enfila et se posta devant le miroir pour faire les quelques retouches maquillage qui s'imposaient. Avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, son entourage lui reprochait régulièrement son manque de féminité. Elle sourit à l'idée de la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il la verrait ainsi. **_« Houlà ! La nuit va être chaude ! »_** Dirait-il probablement avec son magnifique sourire coquin. Ses origines italiennes la faisaient craquer ! Elle avait une excellente nouvelle à lui apprendre et elle tenait à le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mario était d'une patience d'ange avec elle. D'abord, il l'avait soutenue lors de ses longues et fastidieuses études. Et ensuite, il l'avait accompagnée dans ce trou perdu, abandonnant sa carrière et sa famille, parce qu'on lui avait proposé un poste très intéressant dans l'hôpital de cette petite ville. Depuis près d'un an maintenant, il passait ses journées, seul, à rénover cette maison qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça, sans jamais se plaindre. C'était un homme formidable ! Elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune étudiante. Un an avant qu'elle ne croise son regard charmeur, elle s'était séparée de son premier amour, préférant se consacrer à ses études qui lui prenaient tout son temps. Cette décision avait été extrêmement difficile et douloureuse. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se disait que ce choix avait déterminé son avenir et qu'elle en était très heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle avait le métier qu'elle avait toujours désiré et l'homme de ses rêves.

Alors qu'elle ajustait sa coiffure, la lumière se mit à vaciller. Elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que nécessaire : les variations d'intensité étaient plutôt fréquentes dans cette vieille baraque et depuis quelques jours son mari, qui s'était attelé à la tâche, se plaignait de ne pas en trouver la cause. Elle lança un dernier regard dans le miroir et quitta la salle de bain. En passant le pas de la porte, elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. A tâtons, elle chercha l'interrupteur et l'actionna à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Elle rumina intérieurement : dans l'obscurité, son vieux pyjama doudoune, molletonné et bien chaud aurait eu le même effet sur son homme !

**- Mon cœur ? Je n'y vois plus rien ici ! … Ca t'ennuierait de venir me secourir ?!?**

Elle avait pris grand soin d'utiliser un ton légèrement coquin en prononçant cette dernière phrase mais sa tentative fut vaine. Aucun bruit ne lui venait du rez-de-chaussée. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois :

**- Mon cœur ? … Mario ? … Tu m'entends ?**

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit toujours dans la cave ? Elle avait eu beau se presser, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il ne lui fallait certainement pas tout ce temps pour aller choisir une bouteille ! Elle commença à s'inquiéter. A petits pas et en longeant le mur du couloir, elle parvint à atteindre la chambre. Elle se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la table de chevet où elle rangeait des bougies et des allumettes. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle alluma la mèche d'une des chandelles, inspira un bon coup et se retourna. Elle scruta les alentours. Au moment où elle discerna la porte, elle entendit un bruit sourd qui résonna dans toute la maison et la fit sursauter. La respiration haletante, elle cria :

**- Mario ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? … Réponds-moi ! Mario !**

Toujours pas de réponse. L'inquiétude fit place à l'anxiété. Et s'il était tombé dans l'escalier ? Peut-être que quelqu'un était entré dans la ma maison pour les cambrioler ? Elle secoua la tête afin d'enlever toutes ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit. Quel que soit le problème, elle devait aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle se souvint alors de tous ces films d'horreur qu'elle prenait plaisir à regarder lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Ce soir, elle faisait tout pour se dire que ça ne correspondait en rien à la réalité. Elle avança prudemment, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle sursauta et hurla de terreur lorsque, soudainement, l'inquiétant silence fut envahit d'une dizaine de détonations assourdissantes.

***

Dans la cave, les bouteilles explosaient les unes après les autres. La chaleur était telle que le vin s'était mis à bouillir et le verre éclatait sous la pression. Le brasier s'atténua sensiblement. La silhouette avait cessé ses contorsions et s'avançait vers lui en alternant glissements insidieux et arrêts succincts. Accompagnant ses mouvements irréels, les degrés n'avaient de cesse d'augmenter.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle redressa la tête. Son visage était à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres le fixaient intensément. Elle pencha nonchalamment la tête et prononça quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Le souffle de son haleine sentait la chair brûlée. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il put sentir. L'air contenu dans ses poumons venait de s'embraser. Il pouvait percevoir son sang en train de frémir. De la même manière que le vin quelques minutes auparavant, son liquide corporel s'apprêtait à bouillir. A la lumière des flammes, il vit sa peau se boursoufler et se teinter de rouge. Ses vaisseaux sanguins éclataient les uns après les autres. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire jaillir de sa bouche, lui fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Ses cordes vocales, comme le reste de ses organes avaient dû fondre sous cette canicule. La chose qui le regardait avidement, lui adressa un sourire diabolique. Elle paraissait pleinement satisfaite de la douleur qu'il endurait. Son agonie était anormalement longue et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : mourir au plus vite. Il perdit définitivement connaissance au moment où les flammes vinrent embraser son corps.

***

Elle était dans la cuisine et fixait la porte qui menait à la cave. Elle n'avait rencontré personne ni rien d'anormal jusque là. Mais elle savait. Oui, elle savait que lorsqu'elle passerait cette porte, sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Malgré tout, elle devait le faire. Pour lui. Elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et retira aussitôt sa main dans un mouvement défensif. Le métal était brûlant. A la lumière de la bougie, elle regarda ses doigts rougis. Par endroit, il manquait une fine couche de peau, toujours collée à la poignée. Elle se précipita à l'évier, passa sa main sous l'eau froide et s'empara d'un torchon. Protégée par l'épais tissu et ignorant la douleur, elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle fut surprise de ne constater aucun incendie. En revanche une énorme bouffée d'air brûlant vint envahir l'espace où elle se trouvait. Avec lui, une odeur nauséabonde vint lui agresser les narines. C'était un subtil mélange de vin chaud et de quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà senti auparavant et qui fit remonter un effroyable souvenir : le décès d'un de ses patients, un pompier, dans le service des grands brûlés. Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient déjà plus lorsque la lumière artificielle revint et inonda la cage d'escalier et la petite cave. Au pied de la dernière marche, le sol était recouvert de suie. Elle leva les yeux vers le mur et aperçut avec horreur le corps calciné de son mari à moitié collé sur la chaudière. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent, les larmes vinrent envahirent ses yeux. Elle hurla d'effroi jusqu'à tomber, inconsciente, sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Le bâtiment était plutôt miteux. Le ciel gris et la pluie incessante de cette fin novembre, ne mettaient pas en valeur ce lieu lugubre. A quatorze heures et des poussières, la luminosité avoisinait celle de la tombée de la nuit. Cela n'empêchait pas toutefois d'observer les larges fissures qui ornaient les murs de la bâtisse. Quelques tiges de plantes grimpantes se frayaient un chemin sur ce qui restait de crépi. L'eau, qui ruisselait des tuiles, laissait des traînées noires, crasseuses. Au premier abord, le bâtiment aurait pu paraître abandonné. Cependant, en son sommet, trônait une enseigne de restauration rapide, qui aurait été presque lumineuse si elle n'avait pas été si défraîchie. L'aspect extérieur ne laissait donc rien présager de bon quant à l'hygiène en cuisine. Pourtant sur la route principale, une immense affiche informait les pauvres âmes égarées dans ce trou perdu, que de « _charmantes hôtesses servaient de merveilleux plats dans ce restaurant si convivial _». Sur le parking maculé d'immondices, quelques voitures étaient stationnées. Au milieu de divers véhicules de location et de pick up d'habitants du coin, se trouvait une magnifique Chevrolet Impala noire.

Un jeune homme à la stature étonnante pénétra dans le restaurant, muni du journal qu'il venait de se procurer dans la borne à l'entrée. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans les épaules, certainement pour se protéger de la pluie. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa taille impressionnante. Il dépassait sans aucun doute le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il passa devant des clients accoudés au bar et rejoignit deux autres hommes déjà attablés. D'un léger geste de la tête, il fit signe à celui qui portait un long imperméable beige de se pousser. Puis il se glissa sur la banquette pour s'asseoir en face de l'autre homme qui examinait avec une intense concentration le menu. Avec ses cheveux ruisselants sur son visage et une moue presque boudeuse, il essaya d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier :

**- Rappelle-moi c'qu'on fout là ?!**

L'interpellé lui lança un regard rapide avant de lui répondre :

**- Cas et moi, on avait la dalle !**

**- Dean ! C'est un ange ! Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est d'avoir faim. Et puis, il ne nous restait que quatre ou cinq heures de route …**

**- Exactement, quatre ou cinq heures, Sam ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Et j'te rappelle que Cas a élu domicile dans un corps fait de chair et de sang comme nous. Et comme tous les êtres vivants « terrestres », on a besoin de se nourrir pour ne pas dépérir. Sans compter que tu sais très bien qu'il perd peu à peu ses pouvoirs et qu'il s'humanise de jour en jour …**

**- Et moi je vous rappelle que je suis à côté. Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est … dérangeant**, les coupa Castiel sans se séparer de son air stoïque.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

**- Bonjour messieurs, puis-je prendre votre commande ?**

Comme à son habitude, Dean réclama à peu près tout ce qui était noté sur la carte. Les deux autres, quant à eux, se contentèrent d'un café. Aussitôt, Sam sentit le regard réprobateur de son aîné ; ce qui le frustra au plus haut point. Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de le traiter comme un enfant ? Il n'avait pas faim ! Si un café lui suffisait, il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pouvait poser problème à son frangin. Il était sur le point de le lui faire comprendre quand il s'aperçut que le fameux regard ne lui était pas adressé. De son côté, l'ange dévisageait Dean dans une incompréhension totale. Ce dernier dut s'expliquer à haute voix :

**- Cas ! On est ici pour manger. T'as besoin de prendre des forces. Alors commande quelque chose qui se mâche !**

Castiel s'exécuta pendant que Sam replongeait le nez dans son journal, agacé. Dire qu'avant, il priait tous les jours pour que Dieu et ses anges les protègent son frère et lui. Etrangement, depuis qu'il avait la preuve formelle qu'ils existaient et qu'il en avait rencontré quelques exemplaires, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en eux. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps. Pourtant, il avait été tellement reconnaissant envers Castiel. L'ange avait quand même libéré son grand frère de l'Enfer. Mais ces derniers temps, il lui sortait par les yeux, le déplumé !

Il reporta sa concentration sur sa lecture. Il trouva l'article qui était relaté brièvement en première page et qui avait attiré son attention un peu plus tôt. Dès qu'il en eut pris connaissance, il le tendit à son aîné :

**- Regarde ça ! **

Le jeune homme s'empara du journal et commença par lire le titre à voix haute :

**- « _Les flammes de l'Enfer s'attaquent à une nouvelle victime_ » Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Mais, non ! Vas-y, lis le résumé.**

**- « _Dimanche dernier, un de nos concitoyens a trouvé la mort dans d'étranges circonstances. Les autorités se cachent derrière l'hypothèse d'une explosion de chaudière. Mais le corps calciné du pauvre homme rappelle sans conteste les autres victimes de ces vingt derniers mois. Alors, accident ou malédiction ?_ » Et alors ?**

**- Et alors ? **demanda-t-il avec des yeux ronds dans l'espoir que ça fasse Tilt dans la tête de son aîné.** Dean ! « _malédiction_ », « _étranges circonstances_ », « _autres victimes depuis presque deux ans_ » ! Il y a une chasse pour nous, là !**

**- Wow, wow, wow, attends une minute ! Dans ton journal, ils disent que tout laisse à croire que la chaudière du pauvre gars aurait explosé. Toi non plus tu ne ferais pas le poids contre ce genre de choses, mon p'tit Sam ! Et puis dis-donc ton canard, il n'est pas de toute fraîcheur, hein ! Ca fait presque une semaine qu'il a flambé ton gars !**

**- Ce n'est pas le plus important, Dean ! Et t'en connais beaucoup toi des chaudières qui explosent en réduisant un mec en cendres tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas provoquer d'autres dégâts aux alentours ? **

**- OK, tu marques un point, là ! A**voua-t-il tout en prenant le temps de la réflexion.

Castiel se redressa, fixa le jeune Winchester et prit la parole :

**- Sam, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Nous avons une mission bien plus importante à réaliser …**

**- Oui, je sais, on est encore sur une nouvelle piste pour retrouver ton Papounet.**

**- Ca n'a rien d'amusant ! **Répondit l'ange sur un ton neutre.

**- Alors là je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Ca fait un bon moment que tu nous colles au cul et que tu nous trimballes Dean et moi de ragots douteux en pistes merdiques. Alors permets-moi d'émettre de sérieux doutes quant à cette nouvelle aventure !**

**- On se doit de vérifier …**

**- Et moi je dis que c'est encore un coup pour rien, qu'on perd notre temps et que notre présence ici pourrait sauver des vies …**

**- On en sauverait bien plus si on retrouvait Dieu …**

**- … qui, s'il existe toujours, s'est bien soigneusement planqué pendant qu'on se bat dans ce merdier …**

**- Tu n'es pas en position de blasphémer, Sam Winchester, **le menaça l'ange, toujours aussi calmement. **Et n'oublie pas qui a libéré Lucifer et déclenché l'Ap…**

**- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Vous commencez à me les briser sévère ! **

Dean n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps de se mêler au conflit. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de leur petite guéguerre qui durait depuis des semaines. A chaque fois que ces deux-là se trouvaient dans la même pièce, c'était la galère. En intervenant, il avait réussi à obtenir le silence mais le duel se poursuivait par regards mauvais interposés. Si le visage de Castiel pouvait paraître impassible au premier abord, ses yeux, quant à eux, montraient toute sa détermination. En face de lui, Sam contractait tellement ses mâchoires qu'elles saillaient à travers ses pommettes. Quant à ses narines, elles se dilataient sous l'effet de la rage qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Le simulacre de paix serait donc de courte durée. Ce fut l'ange qui reprit les hostilités :

**- Il va falloir nous sortir de ce « merdier », comme tu dis. Et notre meilleure chance est de retrouver le Créateur.**

**- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Simplement, je suis persuadé que ton « créateur** », il dessina des guillemets virtuels dans l'air avec ses doigts, **ne manifesterait pas sa présence en exécutant quelques petits trucs anodins dans … **

**- Les miracles ne sont pas des « petits trucs anodins ». **

**- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas de sérieux doutes, là ?! **

**- Qu'est-ce que ça nous coûte d'aller vérifier ? **

**- Peut-être des vies ! Ici, il y a une chose qui tue ses victimes en les transformant en torche humaine !**

**- Quand Lucifer aura réalisé l'ensemble de ses plans, les humains mouront tous dans d'horribles souffrances. Nous devons tout faire pour l'en empêcher et nous avons besoin du Seigneur pour nous aider. Et pour cela, il faut LE retrouver.**

**- Et moi, je dis qu'en attendant une piste sérieuse qui nous permettrait de LE localiser, on doit s'occuper de cette affaire.**

L'ange ne répondit pas mais il ne démordait pas pour autant. Sam soupira. Le conflit ne semblait pas trouver d'issue. Ils se tournèrent vers la seule personne qui pourrait les départager et l'appelèrent dans un même souffle :

**- DEAN !**

L'interpellé les regarda l'un après l'autre, plus qu'énervé. Il se passa la main sur le visage et essaya de trouver une solution au problème :

**- OK ! A la base on était parti pour suivre la piste de Cas. Alors, on pourrait d'abord aller vérifier et revenir pour s'occuper de cette chasse … **

Il trouva son argumentation plutôt minable. D'autant plus que lui aussi pensait que ces soi-disant indices étaient bidons : lors du mois en cours, des « miracles » se seraient produits à intervalles réguliers dans une ville de la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Etant donné le peu de vraisemblance qui émanait des témoignages de ces fameux miraculés, l'aîné des Winchester ne se faisait aucune illusion. D'un autre côté, son instinct le titillait : Un petit rien qui lui disait d'aller vérifier sur place car le phénomène était quand même inhabituel, étonnant, voire inquiétant. De plus, il s'était engagé auprès de Castiel à faire son possible pour l'aider à retrouver Dieu. Et il se devait de tenir sa promesse. Par conséquent, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements.

De son côté, Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : son frangin faisait encore passer le foutu déplumé avant lui. Il lui lança un ultimatum :

**- Oh, arrête, Dean ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette nouvelle piste va nous mener dans un cul de sac. Et là, **il pointa l'article du doigt,** c'est le deuxième mort du même genre en un mois ! Alors moi, je reste ici pour voir c'qui s'passe et essayer de résoudre le problème … La vraie question c'est : qu'est-ce que, toi, tu vas décider ? T'as l'choix : soit tu vas te promener avec lui, **il désigna Castiel du pouce sans lui adresser le moindre regard,** soit tu restes avec moi et on fait notre job.**


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne va pas plaire à certaines personnes !!!

Jubei/Kazuki, merci pour tes commentaires si sympatiques et ton soutien de tous les instants !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La voiture de location filait à toute allure dans l'obscurité ambiante. Les filets d'eau de pluie tombaient drus devant les faisceaux blancs des phares. Sam jeta un œil rapide à l'heure indiquée dans le petit cadre lumineux du tableau de bord : dix-sept heures et trente-quatre minutes. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rencontrer la femme du défunt dès ce soir. Il n'avait pas traîné durant les deux dernières heures. Il voulait commencer tout de suite. Il avait donc établi une liste des priorités et recherché le nom de la victime sur son ordinateur portable, ainsi que ses coordonnées. Ensuite, il avait fallu trouver un véhicule pour les nombreux déplacements qu'il aurait à effectuer. Dans ce trou perdu, ça ne s'était pas avéré chose facile. Cependant, il avait finalement déniché une petite agence de location. Et enfin, il était rentré à l'hôtel, avait enfilé son costume et s'était équipé de sa carte de FBI avant de se rendre chez la dernière victime. Et tout ça après que son frangin ait daigné le déposer à un hôtel en lui marmonnant quelques précautions d'usage telles que : « Sois prudent ! » ou « Fais gaffe à toi ! ».

Sam ruminait. Il grinçait des dents. Il n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Si Dean tenait tellement à ce qu'il prenne soin de lui, il n'avait qu'à commencer par rester avec lui ! Il se rappelait chacun des mots de l'explication vaseuse de son frère :

**« Sam ! Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe là-bas. Mais je comprends que tu veuilles rester ici pour enquêter. Alors pendant que tu fais tes recherches et que tu avances sur cette chasse, Cas et moi on se charge de vérifier sur place et je reviens dès que possible pour t'aider. Je te demande juste de faire gaffe et de m'attendre pour … tu sais … zigouiller le truc qui fait ça. »**

Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. D'ordinaire, Dean aurait insisté lourdement pour qu'il vienne avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Et dans le cas où il aurait refusé catégoriquement de l'accompagner, son grand frère aurait montré nettement son mécontentement mais il serait resté avec lui pour le protéger. C'était d'ailleurs un des gros défauts de son aîné : il passait son temps à le surprotéger et ne lui laissait aucune marge pour grandir. Sam n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel revirement de situation. Il soupira : jamais il n'aurait pensé que son frère puisse l'abandonner comme ça ! C'était quoi ? Une nouvelle façon qu'il avait trouvé pour le punir ? Depuis ces trois dernières heures, Sam était passé par tous les états. D'abord il avait été surpris par les propos de Dean, ensuite il avait été déçu par son attitude et enfin il avait ressenti une colère épouvantable avant de se calmer pour mieux réfléchir à la situation. D'accord, il était seul sur ce coup-là, mais n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de prouver sa valeur en tant que chasseur ? Et puis, tout bien réfléchi, en le laissant commencer ses recherches seul, son aîné n'essayait-il pas de lui montrer qu'il avait retrouvé sa confiance en lui ? Depuis le temps qu'il espérait obtenir son pardon, Sam n'y croyait plus vraiment. Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'appréciait pas la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Dean l'avait laissé tomber. Pourtant il rabattait sans cesse les oreilles de son aîné pour qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient plus forts à deux ? Ne se souvenait-il pas des problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient séparés ? Il soupira. Sa décision était prise : il l'appellerait après son entrevue et il lui ferait part de sa façon de penser.

***

Il venait de stationner la berline de location devant la maison de la dernière victime. La nuit était déjà tombée mais il pouvait voir que la bâtisse avait été joliment rénovée. Il ouvrit le petit portail de bois blanc et avança sur l'allée pavée de pierres plates. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il réajusta son costume, s'éclaircit la voix et actionna le carillon. Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle affichait un air revêche.

**- Mme Zuccarelli ?**

**- Non,** lui répondit-elle sèchement.

Il sortit la carte de sa veste et la lui tendit.

**- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Gibbons et j'aurais souhaité parler à Mme zuccarelli.**

**- Le FBI, de mieux en mieux ! Il est tard. Elle est fatiguée. Foutez-lui la paix ! Elle a déjà répondu aux poulets locaux. Si vous voulez des infos, adressez-vous à eux !**

Ce petit bout de femme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire. Il avait pourtant pris grand soin d'afficher son air compatissant. Mais ça ne lui faisait apparemment ni chaud, ni froid. Devait-il insister ? Revenir plus tard ? Il se dit que, pour une fois, l'autorité de Dean aurait certainement été plus efficace. Dans une autre pièce de la maison, il entendit une voix féminine d'une grande douceur :

**- Gaby, qui est-ce ?**

**- C'est personne.**

Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, elle le toisait, le défiant d'un simple regard d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un pas en avant. Derrière elle, émergea une seconde jeune femme. Elle était habillée d'une manière décontractée : un sweat bleu-vert qui tombait négligemment sur un vieux jean. A ses pieds trônaient d'antiques pantoufles molletonnés. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient ébouriffés, cachant partiellement son visage marqué par le chagrin. Malgré tout, Sam se surprit à penser qu'elle avait un charme fou. C'était une très belle femme. Ses yeux, empreints d'une douceur sans égal, reflétaient la douleur d'avoir perdu l'être aimé. Elle observait tour à tour la petite blonde et l'homme en costume cravate planté sur le perron. Elle s'adressa finalement à ce dernier :

**- Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ?**

**- Bonsoir. Je suis l'agent Gibbons. Etes-vous madame Zuccarelli ?**

Il présenta sa carte à nouveau. Elle la prit, l'examina et la lui retendit.

**- Oui, c'est bien moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous, agent Gibbons ? **

**- Mme Zuccarelli, j'aurais aimé vous poser quelques questions.**

**- Entrez ! Mais, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Claire.**

Entendre le nom de son défunt mari était une véritable torture. Elle accepta donc la main tendue de l'agent lorsqu'il lui demanda avec un sourire bienveillant de l'appeler également par son prénom. La jeune femme blonde souffla d'exaspération. Puis elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard de mise en garde.

**- Il faut excuser ma sœur. Sa dernière rencontre avec les forces de l'ordre ne s'est pas très bien passée.**

**- Ce connard de flic t'a pratiquement accusé d'avoir tué Mario, **se justifia-t-elle.

**- Gaby, s'il te plait.**

Alors que sa sœur regagnait le salon, Claire reporta son attention sur l'agent du FBI.

**- Que voulez-vous savoir, agent G… pardon, Sam ?**

***

L'entretien dura une bonne heure. Elle répondait à toutes ses questions, calmement, sans aucun tabou. Par moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses sanglots, sa peine étant plus forte que tout. De la même manière, elle fut dans l'incapacité morale de descendre avec lui quand il demanda à aller visiter la cave. Il examina chaque petit recoin et remonta au bout d'une demi-heure. Il était à présent sûr de trois choses : la chaudière n'était pas en cause dans le décès de Mario Zuccarelli, il était évident qu'une chose paranormale s'en était chargée mais ce n'était pas un esprit et enfin Claire n'avait pas assassiné son mari.

Arrivé dans la petite cuisine, un fumet délicat d'un repas fait maison vint lui chatouiller les narines. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Claire lui proposa de partager le souper avec elles. Il avisa la table et remarqua alors les trois couverts. Sam refusa poliment, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Malheureusement pour lui, son corps n'était pas le moins du monde en accord avec ses bonnes résolutions et son estomac commença à émettre des gargouillis atroces. Extrêmement gêné, il lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle le regarda amusée et tenta de le mettre à l'aise.

**- Vous savez, mon mari est …** Elle étouffa un sanglot et se reprit. **Je veux dire « était » comme vous. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées et il manquait souvent des repas. Il faisait abstraction de sa sensation de faim. Il n'y a que lorsque j'étais présente que j'arrivais à le forcer à avaler quelque chose. D'ailleurs, ça le faisait bougonner. Il me reprochait de le traiter comme un enfant. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça … je voulais simplement prendre soin de lui … C'est ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un compte autant à vos yeux. **Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, perdue dans ses pensées et poursuivit d'une voix faible, presque pour elle. **Je me demande s'il a jamais compris mes intentions.**

**- J'en suis persuadé, Claire, **la rassura-t-il de son mieux en prenant sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste apaisant.

Il quitta les deux sœurs vers vingt et une heures trente. Il avait bien mangé et venait de passer un moment agréable, malgré les circonstances de sa visite. Il s'installa dans le véhicule de location et jeta un œil à l'écran de son téléphone. Il était bien trop tard pour aller enquêter auprès des proches des autres victimes et il avait un rendez-vous avec le médecin légiste le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée. Il manipula l'appareil encore quelques instants : Devait-il appeler son frère maintenant ? Il n'avait pas suffisamment avancé dans son enquête pour lui apprendre quoi que ce soit d'important. D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé savoir si Dean était bien arrivé, s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis, il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux même s'il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Le froid humide qui avait envahit l'habitacle, l'aida à prendre sa décision. Il referma son téléphone et convint de retourner à l'hôtel en tout premier lieu. Il pourrait, par la suite, faire le point sur cette entrevue et vérifier quelques éléments sur son ordinateur portable. Il desserra sa cravate et mit le contact.

Au bout de la rue, les phares d'un pick-up s'illuminèrent en même temps que les siens. Absorbé dans ses pensées, le jeune chasseur ne remarqua à aucun moment qu'un véhicule le suivait à bonne distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour et Bonne Année à Tous ! Que 2010 vous apporte tout ce dont vous rêvez !!!

Jubei/Kazuki, comment ça, Dean est imbécile !?! Tu rigoles, c'est un merveilleux grand frère ! Tu vas voir.

Piratepink, merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

L'impala réduisit considérablement sa vitesse. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la grande ville éclairée de multiples lumières artificielles, après les quelques heures de voyage, effectuées sur une route pratiquement désertique et complètement plongée dans l'obscurité. A son bord, Castiel était assis, côté passager, droit comme un « i ». De temps en temps, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil discret au conducteur. Les mains de Dean serraient le volant si fort que, par moment, leurs jointures devenaient blanches. Il résistait à l'envie de retourner auprès de son frère. Pour l'aider à ne pas faire demi-tour, il se repassait en boucle la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques semaines auparavant :

**« - Le truc est … **avait commencé Sam,** si on doit être une équipe toi et moi, ça doit aller dans les deux sens.**

**- Et quoi ? On redevient juste ce qu'on était avant ?**

**- Non, parce qu'on n'est plus comme avant. « Avant » ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Comment tu crois qu'on en est arrivé là ? **

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Dean, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été avec Ruby, était pour m'éloigner de toi. **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ca m'a rendu plus fort, je n'étais plus ton petit frère.**

**- T'es en train de dire que c'est ma faute ?**

**- Non, c'est ma faute. Tout ce que je dis c'est : si on fait ça, on doit le faire différemment. On ne peut pas retomber dans le même contexte. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

**- Pour commencer, tu dois me laisser grandir. »**

Le considérer comme son égal, le laisser grandir, ne plus le traiter comme son petit frère, c'était les nouveaux mots d'ordre. Mais ce n'était pas simple. Il admettait facilement qu'il avait toujours surprotéger Sammy et qu'il avait été dur avec lui ces derniers temps. Il avait perdu toute la confiance qu'il lui portait. Du coup, il avait épié ses moindres faits et gestes, sans s'apercevoir du mal qu'il lui faisait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. En aucun cas, il désirait le faire souffrir. Mais, comment ne pas le considérer comme son petit frère : C'est ce qu'il était et il ne pouvait pas l'envisager autrement. En revanche, le traiter comme son égal était plutôt simple : son cadet était un excellent chasseur. Il était courageux, cultivé et réfléchi, et malgré ses erreurs de l'année passée, il avait pour habitude d'analyser la situation avant d'agir. Contrairement à lui qui n'agissait que par pulsions en suivant son instinct. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et c'était ce qui faisait qu'ils formaient une si bonne équipe.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean soupira une nouvelle fois et serra les mâchoires. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sam découvre cette chasse ? « Avant », il l'aurait obligé à venir avec lui. Et devant la résistance que son frangin aurait éventuellement pu lui opposer, il aurait fini par céder et il serait resté à ses côtés pour le protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, son cadet voulait que ça change, alors il essayait tant bien que mal de respecter sa volonté. Et ça le rendait malade. C'était pourtant Sam qui lui rabattait sans cesse les oreilles, qu'ils étaient plus forts à deux ? Ne se souvenait-il pas des problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient séparés ? Plus il roulait et plus la distance qui le séparait de son frère augmentait. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, pourrait-il arriver à temps ?

Il poursuivit son conditionnement mental : Dean, mon p'tit père, tu dois respecter ses choix ! C'était l'une des raisons qui avait guidé sa décision. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Le fait que Cas soit fragilisé par son nouvel état ; que l'ange lui avait demandé de l'aide et qu'il avait été dans l'incapacité de la lui refuser ; qu'il se soit engagé à retrouver Dieu avec lui. L'ensemble de ces éléments l'avait également influencé. Il se devait d'être honnête : tout ce merdier n'aurait jamais eu lieu s'il n'en avait pas été l'instigateur. La seule chose qu'il ne regretterait jamais était d'avoir fait ce pacte pour ressusciter son frère. En revanche, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir mieux géré son séjour en Enfer. Il mettait un point d'honneur à corriger les énormités qu'il avait produites. Ses lourds regrets, quant à eux, s'effaceraient lorsqu'il serait mort.

Il tenta de se recentrer sur l'affaire en cours : même si les événements soi-disant miraculeux lui semblaient suspects, il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose là-dessous. Il était incapable de l'expliquer. Il savait, un point c'est tout.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il avait dû laisser Sammy et partir avec l'ange. Il se tourna vers son passager, toujours aussi silencieux et impassible. Castiel avait tenu à effectuer le voyage à côté de lui, dans l'Impala. Etait-ce parce qu'ils devaient rester solidaires sur cette affaire ou l'ange voulait-il s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour ?

Ils approchaient du quartier où se trouvait la chapelle, origine de tous les fameux miracles. L'aîné des Winchester décida d'aborder le sujet qu'il souhaitait engager depuis un certain moment. Dans un geste las, il se passa la main sur le visage et attira son attention :

**- Cas ?**

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le fixa intensément en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

**- Cas, j'aimerais que tu comprennes un truc : Sam n'aurait jamais brisé le dernier seau, si je ne m'étais pas chargé du premier. Sam n'aurait jamais bu du sang de démon s'il avait senti que j'étais suffisamment fort pour me battre. Et enfin, Sam n'aurait jamais tué Lilith s'il avait su que ça déclencherait l'Apocalypse. J'aurais dû l'arrêter avant …** Devant l'air inébranlable de l'ange, il expliqua : **Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tes reproches ne sont pas destinés à la bonne personne. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un alors adresse-toi à moi !**

**- Non. Tu n'es pas coupable, **lui répondit-il laconique, sur un ton n'exprimant aucun sentiment. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que Dean le regardait toujours, il s'expliqua :** Ton frère a fait des choix qui nous ont menés à la situation désastreuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Il veut que tu le considères comme un homme responsable alors il doit assumer ses erreurs.**

**- Il le fait déjà, **s'emporta soudainement l'aîné des Winchester,** et c'est bien assez dur pour lui sans que tu lui balances sans arrêt tes réflexions à deux balles dans la tronche ! Putain Cas, on a tous des trucs à se reprocher dans cette histoire ! Et j'te parle même pas de tes connards de frangins à plumes !**

Castiel le dévisagea puis il tourna la tête et fixa le paysage droit devant lui. Après une longue minute de silence, il déclara :

**- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Mais je ferai mon possible pour ne plus lui en parler. Et … mes frères ne sont pas des « connards à plumes ».**

**- Merci,** soupira l'aîné des Winchester qui retrouvait doucement son calme. **Et j'ai autre chose à te demander :** **Je veux récupérer mon amulette.**

**- C'est impossible. J'en ai besoin pour …**

**- Cas ! Je suis là, avec toi ! Alors qu'elle soit dans ta poche ou autour de mon cou, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Redonne-la moi !**

L'expression de son visage montrait clairement qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus de la part de l'ange. Ce dernier se résigna donc et lui remit l'amulette. Satisfait, Dean lâcha le volant le temps de replacer le précieux objet autour de son cou.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Le conducteur stationna la Chevrolet dans une petite rue adjacente. Les deux hommes en descendirent et firent les quelques mètres à pied sous la pluie battante. Dean leva les yeux pour observer la bâtisse.

La jolie chapelle d'un style gothique, dominait le quartier. Au sol des projecteurs inondaient de leurs faisceaux lumineux, l'immense façade réalisée en pierre de taille. L'entrée était fermée par une porte massive en bois. D'après l'inscription, elle avait été construite au dix-huitième siècle et avait dû être restaurée récemment par la municipalité. La corniche, garnie d'une frise, abritait des gravures et des formes sculptées dans la roche dont la forme et l'apparence étaient indissociables à une telle distance dans l'obscurité.

Alors que l'aîné des Winchester s'avançait pour entrer, il s'aperçut avec étonnement que Castiel ne bougeait pas. Il l'interrogea du regard.

**- Il y a des symboles énochiens sur les murs. Je ne peux pas entrer, **lui expliqua-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils, revint sur ses pas et fit signe à l'ange de le suivre pour regagner l'Impala.

***

Les deux hommes avaient discuté de la situation dans la voiture et Dean, qui avait conduit sans dormir depuis la veille, avait exigé de prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour se reposer un peu. Une fois installé et dès que Castiel s'était éclipsé pour trouver de nouvelles informations, il avait appelé Sam. Comme il s'y attendait, l'accueil de ce dernier ne fut pas des plus chaleureux. Ils avaient malgré tout évoqué sa chasse avant d'aborder le problème de la « chapelle anti-anges » :

**- Les grenouilles de bénitiers n'ont aucune chance de voir leurs prières exaucées si les bestioles à plumes ne peuvent même pas s'approcher de la chapelle.**

**- T'as raison,** admit le cadet, **c'est bizarre pour une église. C'est certainement un piège.**

**- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Il faut pourtant que je trouve un moyen pour y entrer sans me faire remarquer.**

**- Vas-y demain pendant l'Office. Tu pourras jeter un œil discret et tu te mêleras à la foule.**

Dean soupira bruyamment, fit une grimace à la fois dégoûtée et résignée avant de reprendre finalement la parole :

**- Je savais qu't'allais me dire ça. Il va falloir que je m'équipe alors ! Remplir ma flasque de whisky se place en haut de ma liste des priorités !**

Il put presque percevoir le sourire de son petit frère à l'autre bout de la ligne. Puis il sentit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

**- Dean, heu …**

**- Quoi ?** Finit-il par demander au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

**- Non, rien.**

**- Ecoute Sam, ça ne me plaît pas non plus le coup des chasses en solo. Mais on n'a pas trop le choix là, pas vrai ? **

Les grésillements de la ligne furent la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il réprima un soupir agacé et secoua la tête, résigné.

**- Bon, on s'appelle.**

**- Ouais. Et Dean ?**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Fais gaffe quand même.**

**- Toi aussi.**

Il raccrocha. Cette conversation n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé. La distance kilométrique n'était rien à côté de celle qui s'était instaurée entre eux deux. Il aurait préféré que tout redevienne comme avant, quand il faisait encore confiance à son petit frère et que les Winchester formaient une équipe imbattable. Malheureusement, « Avant » n'existerait plus jamais.

Il entra dans la salle de bain avec l'objectif de prendre une douche chaude avant de se reposer quelques heures. Demain serait un autre jour.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Jubei/Kazuki, je confirme que Dean est un merveilleux grand frère ! lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Bon courage pour tes révisions et tes partiels !!!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, un agent du FBI s'intéresse à ces victimes. **

Le médecin légiste guidait Sam dans le dédale de couloirs hospitaliers qui menaient à son bureau. Avec ses petites lunettes rondes, son début de calvitie, ses épaules tombantes, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse et son mètre soixante-dix, il faisait nabot à côté du jeune Winchester. Cet état des choses n'empêchait nullement l'homme d'un âge certain de fixer droit dans les yeux ce grand dadais en costume cravate, lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. C'est donc en le scrutant de son regard pénétrant qu'il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et lui enjoignit d'entrer.

**- Dr. Jennings, je ne veux pas vous déranger longtemps mais vous comprenez bien que les circonstances qui accompagnent ces décès sont inhabituelles et troublantes. En à peine deux ans, il s'agit de la sixième victime retrouvée carbonisée dans le coin.**

L'homme en blouse blanche referma la porte derrière eux, présenta une chaise à l'agent du FBI et se dirigea vers un casier métallique. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit quatre dossiers qu'il jeta sur son bureau à l'intention de Sam.

**- En ce qui me concerne je n'en compte que quatre, **l'informa-t-il.

**- Mais dans les journaux, …**

**- Foutaises ! Le couple dont parle cet abruti de journaliste a eu un accident de voiture. Ils ont brûlé dans l'habitacle sans que personne ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit !**

**- J'aimerais quand même consulter leurs dossiers.**

**- Impossible, **répondit sèchement le médecin**. Etant donné les circonstances, personne n'a demandé d'autopsie.**

**- Je vois, **se résigna Sam tout en attrapant les dossiers étalés devant lui.** Qui a demandé les autopsies pour ces gens là ? **Demanda-t-il en désignant les documents.

**- Les proches, la famille.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'ils tenaient à connaître la cause exacte de leur décès. Inutile de dire qu'ils ont tous été déçus de mes conclusions.**

Sam interrogea le médecin d'un regard.

**- C'est évident : ils ont tout bonnement flambé. Les tissus étaient carbonisés. Aucun organe n'en s'est réchappé, même leur squelette a brûlé.**

**- Là, vous êtes en train de décrire ce qu'on appelle la combustion spontanée.**

**- C'est un canular ? Non, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces âneries ! Sachez que je n'y crois pas un instant. Je suis un scientifique avant tout. Il existe toujours une explication logique à toute chose.**

**- Comment expliquez-vous ce phénomène, alors ? **

**- Enquêter sur les circonstances qui ont précédé la mort n'est pas de mon ressort. Mon travail consiste uniquement à examiner les dépouilles afin d'en déduire les causes du décès. Ceux-là ont brûlé, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. **

Insatisfait des réponses, l'agent du FBI feuilleta rapidement les dossiers qu'il avait en main. Un détail attira son attention.

**- Vous écrivez ici que les os étaient pratiquement consumés. Quelle est la température nécessaire pour ce genre de chose ?**

**- Il faut que la température s'élève à 1650 degrés Celcius pendant un certain temps.**

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

**- Mais … où peut-on mobiliser une telle chaleur ?**

**- Dans un four crématoire, par exemple. Mais un simple incendie peut très bien faire l'affaire.**

**- Mais ces gens ont été retrouvés chez eux et apparemment il n'y avait aucun contact décelable avec une source de feu extérieur, ni même de dégâts résultants d'un hypothétique incendie !**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Documentez-vous ! Vous constaterez que des expériences ont montré que la réduction en cendres d'un corps humain peut effectivement se produire, si certaines conditions sont réunies. Il suffit qu'une petite quantité d'un produit hautement inflammable, appelé aussi accélérant, soit soumis à une chaleur intense, même ponctuelle et le corps se consume tout naturellement. **

**_« Ben voyons ! Tout naturellement ! »_** songea Sam, dépité. Il savait exactement de quoi parlait ce petit bonhomme tout rabougri puisque, comme à son habitude, il avait d'abord fait des recherches.

Aux archives, il avait visionné le documentaire de la chaîne Discovery Channel qui mettait en scène la carcasse d'un pauvre porc. Les scientifiques expliquaient que la graisse d'un corps pouvait servir de relais à la combustion qui se propageait lentement jusqu'à ce que la dépouille soit brûlée de l'intérieur. Un article trouvé sur Internet révélait que les victimes de ce phénomène étaient souvent des personnes âgées et seules, voire parfois des jeunes suicidaires. Ils ajoutaient que pour une majorité d'entre eux, ils étaient alcooliques ou présentaient un état de santé fortement détérioré. Après le décès naturel de la victime, ou lorsque celle-ci se trouvait dans l'incapacité de réagir, comme par exemple lors d'un coma éthylique, il suffisait d'être à proximité d'une source de chaleur pour que l' « allumage » se fasse.[] De même, de nombreuses explications de bouleversements physiologiques avaient été mises en avant. Des solutions scientifiques impliquant des parties de cellules défectueuses avaient vu le jour. Le jeune Winchester avait même parcouru divers témoignages mais rien dans ce qu'il avait pu découvrir ne s'appliquait aux victimes.

Son entrevue avec le médecin légiste n'ayant rien donné, il décida d'aller rencontrer le journaliste qui avait rédigé tous ces articles insolites.

Il regagna sa voiture après avoir pris congé du docteur Jennings et s'être emparé des copies des quatre dossiers qu'il lui avait présentés. Il balança les documents sur la place passager et farfouilla sur la banquette arrière, à la recherche des coupures de journaux. Il avisa le nom de l'auteur, M. Birman, et celui du petit journal local. La rédaction se trouvait à environ quarante-cinq minutes de l'hôpital. Il jeta un œil à l'heure affichée sur son portable et décida qu'il avait encore l'opportunité d'y arriver avant la fermeture. Il garda le téléphone et fit défiler le court répertoire. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il raccrocha. Pourquoi appellerait-il Dean ? Il n'avait rien découvert de nouveau et à cette heure-ci, son frangin était certainement sur le point d'assister à sa première messe. Il sourit à cette idée. Puis il démarra et commença à rouler avec la désagréable sensation d'être épié.

***

Tel un monstre tapi dans l'obscurité du parking souterrain, le pick-up se mit à rugir lorsque le conducteur aperçut le jeune Winchester quitter son stationnement. A côté de ce chasseur visiblement expérimenté, un homme à la stature imposante prit la parole d'une voix grave.

**- J'comprends pas Reggie, on aurait pu le chopper là ton suceur de sang de démon. Y a pas un chat dans c'putain de parking.**

**- Tu t'fous de moi ? T'as envie de passer dans un putain de reality show ? **Lui répondit le conducteur en désignant les caméras de sécurité.** Et puis j'te l'ai déjà dit : t'as beau faire dix centimètres de plus que lui, il est bien plus fort que tu peux l'imaginer. La dernière fois, Janklow et moi, on a eu du bol de s'en sortir vivants. **

**- Attends, j'suis quand même bien plus fort que ton pote Tim sur c'coup-là !**

**- Je sais, Mike. Et c'est pour ça qu't'es là, d'ailleurs. Mais il paraîtrait que, quand on le voit, son frangin n'est jamais bien loin. Et cette fois-ci, j' veux pas rater mon coup. T'as pigé ? Alors, on commence par lui coller au train et on s'occupe de lui dans les règles de l'art.**

**- OK, on fait comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce qu'il reproche à ton plan, Tim ? Pourquoi il est pas avec nous ? Il a l'air d'avoir la hargne contre c'type, lui aussi.**

**- Janklow voulait faire des expériences sur ce connard en lui faisant boire du sang de démon et le voir se transformer en un putain de Hulk ! Mais moi, je veux le voir crever, cet enfoiré. Et avant, je veux qu'il souffre. Il va payer pour la mort de Steve. Ce mec est un monstre, Mike ! Il mérite de pourrir en Enfer … Bordel, ce pauvre John doit se retourner dans sa tombe.**

Reggie Hull avait un très mauvais souvenir de sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune chasseur. Environ deux mois auparavant, Bobby Singer les avaient envoyés, lui et ses deux acolytes, vérifier et régler le problème qu'avait décelé son petit protégé. Mais, non content d'avoir refusé de les accompagner, Sam Winchester les avait envoyé à la mort. Steve n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque du démon, qui leur avait révélé que le fils de John était devenu une de ces créatures qu'ils avaient l'habitude de chasser. Le jeune Winchester avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'allier avec un démon, avait bu son sang, libéré Lucifer et déclenché l'Apocalypse. Le frère de ce mec ne devait pas valoir mieux que lui pour être resté, malgré tout, aux côtés de ce monstre. Reggie avait donc décidé de sauver le monde en planifiant la mort de Sam Winchester. Son enlèvement et les tortures qu'il lui ferait endurer jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie étaient programmés dans les moindres détails.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bises à ceux qui me laissent des messages.

Bisous Jubei/Kazuki. Merci pour tes fics !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Dean était arrivé très en avance. Loin d'être enjoué à l'idée d'assister à l'Office, il s'était dit que, malgré tout, dans un premier temps, il devrait étudier la chapelle d'un point de vue extérieur. A la lumière du jour, la bâtisse paraissait plus petite. Mais le manque de clarté et la brume qui l'entourait lui donnaient un aspect lugubre. Il ne pouvait pas voir les symboles que Castiel lui avait indiqués. C'était quand même étrange : L'énochien étant le langage des anges, pourquoi l'utiliseraient-ils pour s'empêcher d'entrer dans une église ? Au départ, la solution lui semblait simple : les démons voulaient cacher quelque chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et ils estimaient que leurs potes à plumes n'avaient pas à fourrer leur nez dans leurs affaires. Mais tout bien réfléchi, pourquoi le planquer dans une chapelle ? En plus, Cas lui avait assuré que certains de ces gribouillages n'avaient pu être dessinés que par ses frères. Ces symboles étant de véritables barrages anti-anges, il ne restait plus que deux solutions : soit ils étaient destinés à les empêcher d'entrer, ce qui paraissait tout aussi ridicule que dénué d'intérêt, soit ils servaient à condamner la sortie à un ange, séquestré à l'intérieur. Etant donnés les fameux miracles qui avaient lieu ici, la deuxième possibilité était certainement la plus probable. Dans ce cas, qui pouvait bien être prisonnier ? Comment allait-il le trouver ? Et enfin, comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il le découvrirait ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Il espérait en obtenir quelques-unes dans les prochaines heures.

Malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire. Non seulement, il allait devoir se payer la messe mais en plus, il était seul. Si les événements venaient à dégénérer, il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable mais il déplorait l'absence de son frère. Le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés avait un aspect rassurant à plusieurs degrés. D'abord il savait pouvoir compter sur Sammy en cas de coup dur et ensuite, il pouvait également garder un œil sur lui et le protéger. Derrière lui, une voix, pourtant bien connue, le fit sursauter.

**- Je te cherchais. As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'important ?**

**- Cas, putain ! J'te l'ai déjà dit : préviens avant de débarquer de nulle part ! Si tu continues, j'vais t'accrocher une clochette autour du cou !**

Devant l'air neutre de l'ange, il se décida à répondre à sa question.

**- Non. Je n'ai rien appris d'important. J'ai juste …**

**- Quoi ?**

Le chasseur soupira et fronça les sourcils.

**- Et si les symboles énochiens ne servaient pas à vous empêcher d'entrer, toi et tes frangins, mais plutôt, permettaient d'emprisonner l'un de vous dans la chapelle. Ca expliquerait bien des choses … et en particulier les miracles.**

**- Oui. C'est une idée. Mais pourquoi mes frères voudraient-ils enfermer l'un des leurs ? Ce n'est pas logique. **

**- Excuse-moi, Cas, mais franchement, tes frangins sont souvent les rois de la connerie. Je ne perds plus mon temps à essayer de les comprendre. Parce qu'il faut être honnête : en règle générale, angelique rime plus avec merdique qu'avec logique.**

Castiel lui lança un regard noir mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta de demander :

**- Tu penses que Dieu pourrait se trouver à l'intérieur ?**

**- Ben … c'est sa maison, non ?** Devant l'étincelle d'espoir qui venait de traverser les yeux de l'ange, Dean se ravisa. Il secoua la tête.** J'en sais rien, Cas.** **On ne sait même pas si mon idée est la bonne … et pour le moment, mon amulette ne m'a pas grillé les poils du torse pour me prévenir de sa présence. Alors …**

**- Alors, j'aimerais bien pouvoir entrer avec toi.**

**- Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien aussi. D'ailleurs, toi qui t'y connais bien mieux que moi, t'aurais pas deux ou trois conseils à me filer pour je passe inaperçu à l'intérieur. C'est que j'y connais que dalle, moi. Et je ne suis pas sûr que chanter « Highway to Hell » ou « Hell's Bells » me fasse entrer dans les enfants de chœur !**

Malgré son flegme apparent, Castiel baissa légèrement la tête pour ne pas afficher pleinement son air dépité. Il encouragea le chasseur à se faufiler au milieu d'un groupe de personnes qui pénétraient silencieusement dans la chapelle. Les grands battants de bois avaient été ouverts quelques minutes auparavant et la foule, qui s'était amassée devant l'entrée, disparaissait dans un flot lent et régulier à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Dean avait l'impression d'observer un monstre horrible et répugnant, engloutissant tout un régime de pèlerins pour son petit déjeuner. Il afficha une mine boudeuse, digne de Sammy, et souffla fortement avant de se résigner à entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il observa ses voisins se signer. Il ne se rappelait jamais dans quel sens il fallait faire la croix. Il porta toute son attention sur un homme à sa gauche et trouva un moyen mnémotechnique adapté à sa personnalité : la tronche, les burnes, la flasque de whisky et le flingue. Impeccable ! Il se signa donc à son tour, sous le regard rassuré d'une vieille dame qui l'espionnait d'un air suspicieux depuis un moment. Puis il se dégota une place à l'extrémité d'un banc. D'où il était, il pouvait sortir rapidement en cas de besoin et observer l'intérieur de la chapelle. Pour lui, elle n'avait apparemment rien d'extraordinaire : un autel, un retable, quelques sculptures et deux immenses fenêtres. Ces dernières, ainsi que deux autres petites ouvertures, devaient avoir pour fonction de laisser passer les rayons du soleil afin d'éclairer l'intérieur de la chapelle. Mais la brume opaque, qui entourait les murs en pierre de taille, ne laissait aucune chance à la luminosité. Le résultat était donc assez terne, à l'image des gens qui s'entassaient sur les bancs. Dean les observa. Pour la plupart, ils paraissaient mornes et fatigués. Certains, de surcroît, montraient de graves faiblesses physiques. Ils étaient malades ou handicapés, soutenus par des proches. Gris et froid : ces deux mots suffisaient pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, le prêtre fit son apparition et après quelques mots, Dean put enfin s'asseoir avec les autres.

***

Pour Dean, le sermon et l'ensemble des « blablateries » étaient d'un barbant à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il ne décela rien d'étonnant ni de remarquable dans les propos du prêtre, ni dans les gestes des personnes qui buvaient littéralement chacun de ses mots. D'un autre côté, avait-il réellement des points de comparaison ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il restait si longtemps à écouter parler quelqu'un sans bouger ou intervenir. Même les cours, quand il était plus jeune, ne dépassaient jamais les cinquante minutes. Et il n'était pas plus attentif pour autant. Si Sam était avec lui, il lui lancerait certainement des regards goguenards et réprobateurs, comme il savait si bien les faire. Il laissa échapper un énième soupir. La vieille dame, qui était venue s'asseoir près de lui, le regarda d'un air pincé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la grenouille de bénitier ? Si je l'empêche d'écouter les bondieuseries, elle n'a qu'à s'offrir un sonotone ! Dans la mesure où il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses pensées à haute voix, il se contenta de lui faire son plus joli sourire, empli de fausse bonté.

Il tenta de se recentrer sur les paroles du prêtre. Ce dernier évoquait un passage de la bible, qui parlait d'une brebis qui s'était paumée. Ben, si elle veut vivre sa vie, foutez-lui la paix !

_" … et les scribes murmuraient, disant: Cet homme accueille des gens de mauvaise vie, et mange avec eux. __  
Mais il leur dit cette parabole : Quel homme d'entre vous, s'il a cent brebis, et qu'il en perde une, ne laisse les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf autres dans le désert pour aller après celle qui est perdue, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve ? Lorsqu'il l'a retrouvée, il la met avec joie sur ses épaules, et, de retour à la maison, il appelle ses amis et ses voisins, et leur dit: Réjouissez-vous avec moi, car j'ai retrouvé ma brebis qui était perdue.  
De même, je vous le dis, il y aura plus de joie dans le ciel pour un seul pécheur qui se repent, que pour quatre-vingt-dix-neuf justes qui n'ont pas besoin de repentance." Luc 15.1-7_

Alors que le prêtre poussait les personnes présentes à la réflexion, Dean remarqua qu'il voyait mieux les détails des sculptures près du retable. L'intensité lumineuse avait augmenté sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il sentait également une douce chaleur envahir l'air ambiant. En face de lui, l'homme de Dieu continuait de prêcher la bonne parole mais quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Il ne bougeait plus comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Il restait figé. Son regard était vide et fixait un point imaginaire droit devant lui. La tête baissée dans une position de prière, aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvait remarquer ce changement d'attitude. Puis, la voix du prêtre changea légèrement et il commença à parler en latin. Le chasseur ne comprenait pas un mot. Il regrettait l'absence de son frère ainsi que celle de Castiel. Ces deux-là auraient certainement éclairé sa lanterne. Une idée lui vint : Il sortit son portable, sous le regard en coin, outré et exagérément réprobateur, de la vieille dame. Il composa le numéro de l'ange et l'entendit décrocher. Tout en chuchotant, il lui demanda d'écouter.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, tout était redevenu « normal ». Dean regarda sa montre et attendit impatiemment la fin de l'Office. Finalement, le prêtre se retourna une dernière fois et bénit tout le monde. Puis il se plaça à gauche de l'autel. Toutes les personnes se mirent debout. L'aîné des Winchester les imita, trop heureux que ce calvaire soit enfin terminé. Il amorça un pas sur le côté pour partir quand il se rendit compte que l'homme de Dieu lisait un nouvel Évangile. Décidément, cette messe était interminable ! Son espoir revint lorsque la foule commença à se déplacer vers la sortie. Malheureusement, la vieille dame le retint par le bras. Il la regarda, interloqué.

**- Jeune homme, j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude. Alors si vous me permettez, avant de vous en aller, remerciez Dieu de toutes les grâces qu'il vous accorde, et faites un dernier signe de croix en quittant votre place. Vous verrez, tout va s'arranger. Les réponses à vos questions sont imminentes.**

Il s'exécuta tout en marmonnant un bref « Merci, m'dame ! » Quand il se retourna, elle avait disparu dans le mouvement de foule. Il prit le chemin de la sortie tout en réfléchissant. Il se gratta la tête : Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose finalement. Tout ce temps perdu, c'était lamentable ! Il ne s'étonna pas de constater que son amulette ne lui avait pas signalé la présence de Dieu. Quant à ces soi-disant miracles, il n'avait rien vu qui pouvait y ressembler de près ou de loin.

Une fois la grande porte en bois passée, symbole de liberté, il fouilla du regard à la recherche d'un grand imperméable beige. Il le repéra à l'angle d'une rue, sur sa gauche. Il s'avança vers lui à grandes enjambées. A mi-chemin, il put déjà observer le teint blafard de l'ange. En dehors de sa posture stagnante, tout à fait ordinaire, il affichait un visage crispé, livide, proche de l'apoplexie.

**- Quoi ? T'as été touché par la grâce divine ?** Lui demanda-t-il, moqueur.

**- Je sais qui est enfermé à l'intérieur,** lui répondit Castiel sur un ton neutre.

***

L'Impala était stationnée deux rues plus loin. Dean avait préféré la protéger en l'éloignant de la Chapelle. A son bord, les deux hommes discutaient sérieusement et élaboraient un plan pour libérer l'ange prisonnier de la bâtisse.

**- T'es sûr que ce rituel va lui permettre de traverser la barrière anti-anges ?** Demanda le conducteur.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais le regarda d'une manière éloquente.

**- OK ! C'est toi le chef, **céda le chasseur.** Reste plus qu'à dégoter un entrepôt pas trop éloigné. Je m'en charge pendant que tu trouves les ingrédients nécessaires à ta tambouille.**

**- D'accord. On se retrouve dans une heure**, lui répondit l'ange, avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Dean observa un instant la place vide à côté de lui, puis il prit son téléphone portable pour appeler son frère. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il tomba sur le répondeur. Il raccrocha et réitéra l'opération. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de laisser un message :

**- Sam, c'est moi. Je sais qu'on est dimanche mais la grasse mat jusqu'à près de treize heure, c'est un peu exagéré, non ?! Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message. **

Il raccrocha et essaya de se rassurer en se disant que son cadet était certainement en rendez-vous et dans l'impossibilité de lui répondre. Il quitta sa voiture et commença ses recherches à pied, sous une pluie intermittente.

Il avait gardé son téléphone à la main, attendant impatiemment qu'il se mette à sonner. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il découvrit enfin ce qu'il cherchait : un petit bâtiment désaffecté, situé à deux cents mètres, à vol d'oiseau, de la chapelle. Il s'installa à l'abri et tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre son frère. Ces sonneries interminables commençaient à l'énerver.

**_- Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de Sam. Laissez-moi un message._**

**- Sam, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rappelle-moi !**

Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait. Cette fois, il en était persuadé : son frangin avait des ennuis et il devait faire plus de cinq heures de route juste pour rejoindre le motel où il l'avait déposé. Il le savait pourtant. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le laisser seul. C'était lui l'aîné, celui qui était responsable de la sécurité de son petit frère. Il aurait dû être intraitable quoiqu'en dise son frangin, quoiqu'il en pense, quels que soient ses états d'âmes ! Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'Impala.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusque-là ! Et bisous à tous ceux qui en plus m'ont laissé leurs adorables messages. Et un grand merci à Jubei/Kazuki et PiratePink pour leurs reviews !!!_

_A partir de là, ça va bastonner sec ! Les frères Winchester vont souffrir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Quand il arriva devant les locaux du journal, Sam eut la désagréable surprise de les trouver fermés. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience que c'était dimanche. Le médecin légiste l'avait reçu contre son gré, d'où, certainement, sa mauvaise humeur. Les rues étaient totalement désertes. Même les chats devaient être cachés pour éviter la pluie. Etant donné la taille de cette ville, bien qu'elle soit située au milieu de nulle part, c'était plutôt étonnant. Seules quelques voitures étaient stationnées sur les bas-côtés, indiquant par leur présence, une forme de vie à proximité. Il rumina : il avait été obligé de se garer deux rues plus loin, il était trempé et tout ça pour rien ! Il allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée. L'homme était grand, blond, vêtu d'une manière aussi décontractée qu'un homme d'affaire peut l'être. Il paraissait avoir la quarantaine. Il enfonça ses clés dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte, sortit et referma derrière lui. Il toisa Sam d'un air suspicieux avant de lui demander :

**- Je peux vous aider ?**

**- Heu, Oui. J'aurais aimé parler à M. Birman.**

**- Qui le demande ?**

**- Excusez-moi, je suis l'agent Gibbons,** déclara-t-il, tout en montrant sa carte.

**- Vous ! Vous êtes du FBI ? Ne me faîtes pas rire ! **

Gêné, Sam ne sut que répondre. Il resta malgré tout stoïque, gardant un air sûr de lui. L'homme secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

**- Je suis bien Mikael Birman. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

**- J'aurais aimé vous parler des articles que vous avez écrits concernant les personnes décédées. Celles qui ont été … carbonisées.**

Mikael le fixa un moment et finit par lui proposer :

**- J'allais prendre un café en face. Celui des machines, à l'intérieur, est infecte. Ca vous dit de m'accompagner ?**

Sam accepta d'un signe de tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'établissement de l'autre côté de la rue.

***

Le petit café était plus accueillant à l'intérieur qu'il ne le laissait présager par sa devanture quelque peu austère. Les murs étaient plutôt sobres, mais chacun d'eux était recouvert d'un crépi aux couleurs chaudes. La douce chaleur qui s'y répandait procurait un sentiment général de bien être. Le chasseur et le journaliste s'étaient installés autour d'une table ronde, sur des tabourets hauts, dans un coin de la salle. Au comptoir du bar, seuls trois hommes étaient accoudés devant d'énormes chopes de bière. Ils essayaient d'argumenter sur un sujet de fin de matinée bien arrosée. Ils s'emportaient par moments, mais se faisaient rappeler à l'ordre par la barmaid. Cette femme d'une cinquantaine d'année apporta un café latté à Mikael, dès qu'elle le vit entrer. Puis elle orienta son visage jovial vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait pour prendre sa commande et repartit. Le journaliste fixa son invité d'un regard que Sam connaissait trop bien : C'était celui qu'avait Dean quand il voulait obtenir la vérité.

**- Je vous raconterais tout ce que vous voulez savoir à l'unique condition que vous soyez totalement honnête avec moi. Alors, avant toute chose, qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas un agent du FBI ?**

**- J'ai posé la question en premier. **

**- Si je vous le dis, vous ne me croirez pas. Au mieux, vous allez me prendre pour un cinglé.**

**- Essayez toujours ! **L'encouragea-t-il amicalement.

Sam soupira et se résigna. Quand il termina sa brève explication, Mikael paraissait dubitatif mais pas inquiet. A son tour, il lui raconta quelques anecdotes personnelles : Birman n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt. Il avait fui l'Europe du Nord, deux ans plus tôt, pour sa propre sécurité. A ce moment-là, il était journaliste politique et ses investigations n'avaient pas plu à certains grands pontes du coin. Il avait dû se réfugier dans ce coin paumé des Etats-Unis, quelques temps, histoire de se faire oublier. Sam s'aperçut que cet homme avait une intelligence sans égale et un sens de l'observation hyper développé. Quand ils abordèrent le sujet de la chasse en cours, le jeune Winchester n'eut donc aucun mal à lui faire confiance.

**- Le couple dans la voiture constitue, sans aucun doute, les premières victimes. J'en mettrais ma main au feu … sans mauvais jeu de mots,** ajouta Mikael avec un sourire ironique.

**- J'ai rencontré le médecin légiste qui …**

**- Bah, le vieux Jennings. Très professionnel c't'homme-là ! J'ai deux témoins qui affirment qu'ils ont vu le véhicule s'arrêter à un stop et que les deux personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur ont commencé à, je cite : « hurler comme des déments avant de s'enflammer ». Ce n'est qu'après que la bagnole a pris feu.**

**- Ouais, mais alors pourquoi personne n'a demandé d'autopsie ?**

**- Ben, moi je l'ai fait. Je me suis heurté à deux problèmes majeurs. Les flics ont prouvé que mes témoins avaient fumé. Pour eux, ils ont hallucinés. Pour moi, ils ont bel et bien vu ce qu'ils racontent. Crois-moi, avec ces mecs-là, il faut bien plus qu'un peu de fumette pour les voir stones. Et puis, je les ai rencontré séparément et leurs versions coïncident. **

**- Je vois. Et c'est quoi ton deuxième problème majeur ? **

**- La famille ! Le couple avait une fille de quatorze ans à l'époque. Elle vit depuis chez sa grand-mère maternelle qui tient une brocante en ville. Quand j'ai rencontré la gamine, on aurait dit une autiste mais ce n'est pas le cas. Quant à cette pauvre femme qui s'occupe d'elle, elle est complètement dépassée par les événements. Tu penses bien qu'elles ont refusé de faire la demande d'autopsie quand les flics leur ont dit que j'étais un fouteur de merde.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec toi : je pense qu'il y a bien six victimes dans cette histoire et que les parents de cette gamine sont les premiers. Ce que j'aimerais savoir maintenant c'est …**

**- …quel est le lien qui les unit ! **

**- C'est ça !** Confirma Sam, tout en recommençant à cogiter.

**- Ca fait plus d'un an et demi que cette histoire me prend la tête. Cette « malédiction », **il dessina les guillemets dans les airs,** touche aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, de toutes tranches d'âge, quelle que soit leur catégorie socioprofessionnelle. Il n'y a apparemment aucun lien entre les victimes. Je te jure que c'est un vrai casse-tête. Alors si tu vois une solution, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses part … **

Mikael fixait le chasseur comme s'il attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées. Le journaliste attira son attention :

**- Dis, t'as vu l'heure ? Ils servent des super lasagnes ici. Ca ne te dit pas ?**

Comme à son habitude, le jeune Winchester lui répondit par la négative, d'un simple balancement de la tête. Impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle son interlocuteur avait changé de sujet. Cette attitude ne fut pas sans lui rappeler celle de Dean quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

**- Tu ne réponds pas ?** Lui demanda Mikael.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ton téléphone. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il sonne en à peine deux minutes. Ca doit être important.**

Sam regarda l'écran qui lui indiqua ce qu'il savait déjà : C'était Dean ! Quand il décrocha, il n'y avait plus personne au bout de la ligne. Comment avait-il pu manquer ces deux appels ? Il s'inquiéta soudainement pour son frère. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Avait-il besoin de lui alors qu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ?

**- Tu as raison, ça doit être important, **confirma-t-il, tout en se levant.** Je vais le rappeler. On se contacte dès qu'on a du nouveau. Te voilà mon numéro.**

Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent rapidement leurs cartes de visite. Puis, Sam quitta le journaliste et sortit du café avec le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Une voix féminine lui annonçait qu'il avait un « nouveau message, aujourd'hui, à midi et cinquante-deux minutes » !

**- Tu vas m'le donner ce foutu message !** Marmonna-t-il à l'intention de la voix pré enregistrée.

Il était déjà à mi-chemin de la distance qui le séparait de sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit enfin Dean :

**_- Sam, c'est moi. Je sais qu'on est dimanche mais la grasse mat jusqu'à près de treize heure, c'est un peu exagéré, non ?! Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message. _**

Rassuré puis dépité, Sam secoua la tête et s'arrêta net : Quel crétin, ce frangin ! Il lui avait foutu une peur bleue. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de lui faire payer sa frayeur. Et ça c'était sans compter qu'il lui avait encore donné un ordre. Et si, pour une fois, il refusait de l'écouter. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiéterait ? Probablement. Quoique, à la vue des derniers événements, il n'en était plus sûr du tout. Il secoua la tête, accablé. Leur relation n'avait plus rien de ce qu'elle était avant. Dean l'avait-il appelé parce qu'il s'angoissait pour lui ou juste parce qu'il voulait le surveiller à distance ? Il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Pourtant, Sam avait eu l'impression que ça s'améliorait, doucement mais sûrement. Il avait retrouvé l'espoir et poursuivait ses efforts pour retrouver le lien qui l'unissait à son grand frère. Il décida donc, malgré tout, de le rappeler dès qu'il serait à l'abri et reprit sa progression vers la voiture.

***

Mike et Reggie l'avaient vu sortir du café. Ils s'étaient précipités dans la ruelle où ils étaient stationnés, juste derrière le véhicule de Sam. Pendant que le plus petit des deux s'accoudait à son pick-up, l'homme massif se planqua pour l'embuscade. Ils attendirent ainsi, cinq bonnes minutes, avant d'apercevoir leur proie tourner à l'angle de la rue. Le cadet des Winchester avait enfoui son téléphone dans sa poche, d'où il retira les clés pour déverrouiller à distance, sa voiture de location. Quand il vit les phares s'éclairer et entendit le petit cliquetis si particulier de l'ouverture des portières, il se mit à sourire : Il voyait le visage dégoûté de Dean, s'il lui équipait son « bébé » avec cette nouvelle technologie. Il secoua la tête vers le sol avant de la redresser et de s'apercevoir qu'il était attendu. Il stoppa à quelques mètres de son véhicule.

**- Reggie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Tu vas venir faire un p'tit tour avec moi Winchester, **expliqua-t-il tout en écartant son blouson pour montrer son arme, glissée dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

**- Pour quoi faire ? Et où est ton pote Tim ?**

Il jeta un œil aux alentours et ne vit personne. La dernière fois que Sam avait vu Reggie Hull et Tim Janklow, ils ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. L'attitude menaçante du chasseur n'arrangeait pas les choses : il ne répondait pas à ses questions et se contentait de lui sourire d'un air mauvais. Le jeune Winchester décida donc de ne pas se soumettre à sa demande. L'ignorant superbement, il avança jusqu'à sa voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Celle-ci se referma brusquement, sans qu'il puisse y opposer une quelconque résistance. La surprise passée, il regarda l'énorme main plaquée sur la portière. De ses yeux, il remonta le long du bras baraqué, des épaules carrées et du cou de buffle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin le visage du mec qu'il l'empêchait de partir.

**- J'te présente mon pote, Mike**, déclara Reggie, d'un ton qui mêlait à la fois l'assurance et la moquerie. **Il va t'aider à prendre la bonne décision.**

Le regard de Sam passa de celui qui venait de parler, à la tête, peu amicale, qui se trouvait derrière lui. Pour pouvoir l'observer pleinement, il était obligé de se tordre le cou. Comment ce mec pouvait-il être aussi grand ? Il déglutit difficilement avant de faire un pas sur le côté et de reprendre la parole :

**- Désolé les gars, mais je passe mon tour : j'ai autre chose de prévu.**

Aussitôt, la grande paluche de Mike entraîna la tête de Sam qui vint heurter durement le capot de sa voiture à deux reprises.

**- Mauvaise réponse !** S'esclaffa Reggie.

A moitié sonné, Sam tenta d'attraper son arme mais le colosse lui saisit le poignet et serra jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre et que l'arme tombe sur le sol. Le jeune Winchester étouffa un cri de douleur et fit face à son agresseur. Ce dernier paraissait satisfait. Il lança à son ami :

**- Tu vois, Reggie, il est doux comme un agneau ce p'tit là. Il va faire bien gentiment tout ce que tu vas lui demander. Pas vrai mon gars ?** Demanda-t-il à l'intention de sa victime qu'il maintenait fermement.

Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais cette réflexion rendit Sam, fou de rage. Il balança son genou dans la seule partie de son assaillant qui était à sa portée. Le géant lâcha prise et appliqua ses deux mains entre ses cuisses. Enfin libre, le cadet des Winchester assembla ses deux poings pour leur donner plus de solidité et protéger son poignet brisé. Avec toute la puissance dont il était capable, il envoya ses bras dans la tête du molosse qui commença à chanceler. Derrière lui, il entendit le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on charge. Il empoigna le col de Mike et le tira de toutes ses forces pour le propulser sur Reggie et s'en servir de bouclier. Etant donné son poids imposant, le colosse ne décolla pas du sol mais sa position de faiblesse le fit trébucher. Il s'étala de tout son long sur son pote qui lâcha son arme au moment où son corps se faisait plaquer au sol. Seules les extrémités des membres du plus petit dépassaient, ça et là, de la grosse masse informe.

Sam ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita vers sa voiture. Rapidement, il se baissa pour récupérer son colt. Malheureusement, cela le retarda de quelques secondes qui furent fatidiques. Alors que Reggie gisait toujours sur le bitume, complètement assommé, Mike avait repris ses esprits et sa rage l'avait fait se relever d'un bond. Il récupéra violemment le jeune chasseur en l'attrapant par sa veste et lui asséna un grand coup de poing dans le plexus, qui eut pour conséquence de lui couper la respiration. Puis il le souleva du sol et l'envoya percuter le pick-up, quelques mètres plus loin. Son atterrissage s'accompagna de deux nouveaux craquements. Le premier se situait au niveau de ses côtes, ce qui n'arrangea en rien ses difficultés à respirer. Le second accompagnait son épaule gauche, qui se retrouva quelques centimètres trop bas par rapport à la normale. Alors qu'il glissait contre la carrosserie, Sam sentit qu'il perdait connaissance. Il essaya de se maintenir éveillé malgré tout, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer. Une fois à terre, il laissa son corps s'avachir et tenta de retrouver sa respiration.

Le gros balèze estima que le jeune chasseur avait eu son compte et il se précipita vers son copain pour l'aider à reprendre conscience.

Le jeune Winchester savait que c'était le bon moment pour s'enfuir mais son corps n'était que souffrance et il ne lui obéissait plus. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Dean ! C'était sans aucun doute son frère qui essayait de le joindre. Si son frangin avait été présent, non seulement, il aurait botté le cul à ces deux enfoirés mais en plus, il l'aurait forcé à réagir, à se battre pour sa survie. Cette simple pensée lui redonna du courage. Il ouvrit les yeux et évalua la situation. Reggie était toujours vautré à même le sol mais Mike avait dû entendre la sonnerie du téléphone et il le fixait d'un air menaçant. Sam ne perdit pas une seconde : grâce à son épaule valide, il dégagea son arme de sa poche et la braqua sur son bourreau. D'un signe de tête, il l'obligea à reculer un peu plus afin de pouvoir se redresser en s'adossant au pick-up. L'autre ne broncha pas et s'exécuta avec les yeux écarquillés. Puis il longea les véhicules et ouvrit sa portière. Quand il s'assit enfin en face du volant, il aurait aimé balancer une réplique bien sentie mais son manque de souffle l'en empêcha. Il combattit la douleur et réussit à mettre le contact. Le doux ronronnement du moteur était un bruit salutaire pour lui. La portière se referma d'elle-même lorsqu'il démarra en trombe sous le regard haineux de Mike.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, alors qu'il se savait en sécurité pour un moment, il décida de s'arrêter pour souffler un peu, remettre son épaule en place, évaluer ses autres blessures et surtout, appeler son frère. Il était mal à l'aise face à cette dernière décision car il n'avait jamais parlé de Janklow et de Hull à Dean. Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Et surtout, comment va-t-il réagir ?


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou mes fidèles lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que je me suis régalée à l'écrire !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des messages et à celles qui m'écrivent des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Trempé et essoufflé, Dean parvint enfin à sa voiture. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la portière en toute hâte. A peine assis devant son volant, il mit le contact. Il allait quitter son stationnement quand une ombre frappa à la vitre, côté conducteur. Il sursauta.

**- J'ai prévenu de mon arrivée, **s'excusa le visiteur.

A nouveau, l'aîné des Winchester bondit sur son siège : En une fraction de seconde, Castiel était passé de l'extérieur du véhicule à la place côté passager.

**- Tu devrais arrêter la téléportation, M. Spock ! C'est pas bon pour mon palpitant, **expliqua le chasseur, avec un regard meurtrier.

**-Tu as trouvé un entrepôt ?** Demanda l'ange comme si de rien n'était.

**- Oui. Je t'y dépose si tu veux**, et il manœuvra pour quitter son stationnement.

Castiel le dévisagea, visiblement surpris. Dean sentit son regard. Il lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et s'expliqua :

**- Sam a des ennuis. Je vais le rejoindre aussi vite que possible.**

**- Il t'a appelé ?**

**- Non. Justement. Il ne répond pas et ne me rappelle pas.**

**- Il n'en a peut être pas envie.**

**- Il ne ferait jamais ça. Même pour me faire une blague, même si on était fâché à mort … Non, il ne ferait jamais ça,** répéta-t-il pour s'en convaincre.

L'ange réfléchi quelques secondes et proposa :

**- J'ai besoin de toi ici …**

**- Et Sam a besoin de moi, là-bas !**

**- Laisse-moi finir ! Je peux être auprès de ton frère en peu de temps. Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de t'emmener avec moi. Mes pouvoirs m'abandonnent un peu plus chaque jour. Mais, si tu veux, je vais voir ce qui se passe …**

**- Bonne idée, ça me laissera le temps d'arriver et …**

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase car son téléphone se mit soudainement à sonner. Il stoppa net la voiture, en plein au milieu de la rue, sans se préoccuper des éventuels véhicules qui pouvaient le suivre. Il décrocha avant la deuxième sonnerie.

**- Sam, putain, t'es où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?**

**- Euh, une question à la fois, Dean.**

Même si le ton se voulait assuré, la voix de son petit frère était faible, pratiquement inaudible. Le bref soulagement de pouvoir lui parler enfin s'évanouit.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?**

**- … Ouais. Ecoute, j'ai pas pu te rappeler avant parce que j'étais … occupé.**

**- Tu te fous de moi !** S'énerva l'aîné en serrant les dents. **T'étais occupé à quoi au juste ?**

**- J'te rappelle qu'il y a une chasse en cours ici … même si ce n'est pas aussi important que ce que, toi, tu fais !**

Dean frappa violemment le volant avec la paume de sa main. Quel petit con ! Il croisa le regard inquiet de Castiel, respira un grand coup et passa sa main gauche sur son visage.

**- Vas-y, raconte !**

Ils échangèrent rapidement les informations concernant leurs chasses respectives et raccrochèrent après un vague « A plus ! » L'aîné des Winchester resta dans la même position pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'ange le tire de sa méditation.

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Non.**

**- Mais je croyais que …**

**- Je connais mon frère, Cas. Et là, j'te l'dis : il me cache des trucs et ça montre qu'il ne va pas bien ! Alors, je te dépose et j'y vais !**

**- Non.**

**- Quoi ?** Demanda Dean, surpris par le ton catégorique qu'avait employé l'ange.

**- Non. Tu t'es engagé à m'aider et j'ai besoin de toi. **

**- Cas, c'est mon frère, bordel !**

**- Je le sais, **tenta-t-il de le calmer.** Le rituel va nous prendre à peine une heure. On pourra toujours rejoindre Sam après. Et, en cas d'urgence, je serai près de lui en quelques secondes. Je m'y engage. **

Dean réfléchit un moment avant d'accepter. Malgré tout, il ajouta :

**- Pourquoi t'as tellement besoin de moi ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut maintenant.**

**- Dès qu'on va commencer, les autres vont venir pour tenter de nous en empêcher.**

**- Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire qu'on va jouer les vers au milieu d'une basse-cour ?**

- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais, c'est l'idée. Il va falloir trouver des moyens pour nous protéger et nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour réussir cette mission.

Le chasseur souffla mais se résigna. Il allait l'aider jusqu'au bout, mais dès que ce serait terminé, il rejoindrait son frère.

***

**- Tu es prêt ?** Lui demanda Castiel, visiblement anxieux.

Dean lui répondit d'un signe de tête. De toute façon, avait-il réellement le choix ? Ils avaient passé dix minutes à essayer de trouver des pièges pour leurs éventuels assaillants. Mais pour la plupart, ils étaient à double tranchant : comme ses frères, Castiel en serait également la victime. Le chasseur ne se faisait aucune illusion : Si les geôliers attaquaient avant qu'ils n'aient réussi à libérer l'ange, ils étaient foutus ! Par quels moyens, un simple humain, pouvait-il faire barrage à une horde de mecs ailés et munis de pouvoirs divins ? C'était pourtant le boulot que lui avait confié Cas : les retenir pendant qu'il terminait le rituel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait devant une situation désespérée mais à chaque fois qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, c'était parce qu'il faisait équipe avec Sammy. Sur ce coup-là, il avait un sale pressentiment et il n'était pas uniquement dû à l'absence de son frère.

Il regarda son complice répandre l'huile sur le sol. Jusque-là, tout se passait pour le mieux mais les regards furtifs de Castiel dans sa direction ne le rassuraient pas. Quand il l'entendit commencer l'incantation, il resserra les poings, prêt à se battre.

**- Ben alors les enfants, on ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas vous mêler des affaires des grands.**

Dean sursauta et se retourna vivement pour face à son adversaire. Le fait de ne voir qu'une seule personne alors qu'il s'attendait à en affronter plusieurs ne le rassura pas pour autant.

**- Raphaël ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer.**

**- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. **

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'archange se retrouva à une vingtaine de centimètres de Dean, et lui balança un revers qui l'envoya s'étaler par terre, quelques mètres plus loin.

**- C'est mieux comme ça ?** Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Visiblement satisfait de sa répartie, Raphaël dirigea son attention sur Castiel, qui poursuivait l'incantation. Le chasseur se releva et se rua sur son agresseur. C'était du suicide pur et simple. Il le savait. Mais il devait à tout prix gagner du temps. Il lui asséna une rafale de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Ceux-ci eurent pour conséquence de faire reculer le punching-ball improvisé de quelques pas. Autre point positif : Il avait regagné son attention. Point négatif : il avait réussi à le mettre vraiment en colère. L'archange l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'envoya traverser l'une des fenêtres de l'entrepôt située à plusieurs mètres du sol. Au moment où il percuta l'immense carreau, il sentit les bouts de verre lui taillader le corps. Malgré tout, ce fut l'atterrissage qui fut le plus douloureux. Il s'écrasa durement sur le capot d'une voiture dont les vitres explosèrent sous l'impact. Le bruit du choc résonna dans la ruelle. Le souffle coupé, il crut perdre connaissance. Mais les cris de Castiel, à l'intérieur, le poussèrent à réagir. Il laissa son corps glisser sur la carrosserie jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Il essaya de s'aider du mur mais il s'avachit lamentablement sur le trottoir. A quatre pattes, il tenta de retrouver sa respiration. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se redressa méthodiquement en s'agrippant à la poignée d'une portière de voiture. Une fois debout, il enchaîna un pas devant l'autre, fébrilement. Enfin, il porta tout son poids sur la porte de l'entrepôt qui s'ouvrit à la volée, le laissant s'affaler de tout son long sur le ciment. Il redressa la tête et constata la violence du combat qui opposait les deux anges. Cas ne lui avait demandé que cinq minutes. C'était quoi cinq minutes ? A peine le temps de prendre un café, d'aller aux chiottes ou de balancer une vanne à Sammy pour le faire bouder ! Mais ces cinq minutes-là devaient être les plus longues de toute sa vie. Le fracas du corps de Castiel contre le mur, l'obligea à se relever pour tenter une diversion.

**- Et ben Raphy ! J'm'éclipse à peine deux secondes et tu me fais déjà des infidélités. C'est pas gentil, ça. **

Raphaël observa le corps de l'ange qui gisait sur le sol. Puis il recentra son attention sur le chasseur, visiblement excédé. Comment cette chose insignifiante pouvait-elle le narguer de la sorte ? Il allait lui faire payer. Dean eut à peine le temps de voir Castiel se relever discrètement que son bourreau avait déjà fondu sur lui. Il se protégea du mieux possible et envoya quelques coups qui firent mouche. Cependant, le combat était inégal. Il se retrouva donc suspendu dans les airs, à l'extrémité du bras gauche de l'archange qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

**- Tu es comme une épine dans mon pied, Winchester ! Ca ne fait pas mal, mais ça irrite. Et je crois qu'il est grand temps d'y remédier.**

Sur ces mots, il frappa le corps de Dean sur le mur à plusieurs reprises. Si sa tête le faisait déjà atrocement souffrir, ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de son dos. Chaque choc lui donnait l'impression de perdre un organe. Puis Raphaël le balança sur le sol comme une vulgaire serpillière et s'approcha de lui pour lui asséner un dernier coup de pied au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Un craquement effroyable se fit entendre à la hauteur de ses hanches. L'insoutenable douleur irradia dans tout son corps. Allongé sur le sol, dans un geste défensif, il essaya de rapprocher ses jambes de son buste mais elles ne lui obéissaient plus. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était paralysé. L'archange s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Winchester, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.**

Puis il se redressa. En une fraction de seconde, Dean vit la semelle de la chaussure de l'archange arriver sur son visage, une lueur blanche éblouissante et pour finir, le noir complet.

* * *

[Alors, il ne s'exprime pas pleinement mon côté sadique là ? Et ben sachez que je peux faire encore pire. Si ! Si ! Vous verrez !

Bon alors là, le chapitre n'est pas terminé : il reste encore un paragraphe. MAIS, je me tâte : dois-je poster la suite ? Ou plutôt laisser un minimum de suspense ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Bon allez ! Dans la mesure où je ne veux pas me faire zigouiller avant d'avoir écrit la fin de cette fic et uniquement pour ceux qui sont intéressés, la suite est plus bas !!!]

* * *

D'abord, il sentit cette savoureuse sensation de bien-être. C'était un peu comme s'il était dans du coton : doux, moelleux, chaud. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir de l'intensité des terribles douleurs qu'il avait endurées. Sa respiration était régulière, calme. L'onde duveteuse parcourait son corps inlassablement. Ensuite, l'obscurité environnante laissa filtrer une lueur tamisée, chaleureuse et agréable. Etait-il mort ? Si Raphaël avait eu raison de lui, alors cette mort lui convenait bien mieux que la précédente. Il se crut définitivement au Paradis lorsqu'il entendit la voix féminine et mélodieuse qui susurrait son nom :

**- Deeeaaaan.**

Il se demanda s'il devait suivre cette femme. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et perdre cette merveilleuse sensation.

**- Dean. Ouvre les yeux !**

A contre cœur, il s'exécuta. En prenant bien soin de ne bouger que ses globes oculaires, il évalua la situation : Il était étendu sur le ciment. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était toujours aussi froid et humide. Il aurait vraiment dû rester où il était. En revanche, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Avec appréhension, il essaya de bouger ses membres. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il constata que toutes les parties de son corps lui obéissaient parfaitement et sans souffrance.

**- Rassure-toi : tu es comme neuf ! Par contre, je n'ai rien pu faire pour tes vêtements.**

Il tourna la tête vers sa sauveuse, à genoux près de lui :

**- Anna ?**

L'ange était bien plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle paraissait également extrêmement faible. Castiel se tenait à ses côtés. Dean commença par s'asseoir.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu … Comment as-tu … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Il posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme.

**- Tu vas bien ? **S'alarma-t-il en la voyant si fragile.

**- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens de puiser dans mes pouvoirs restants pour te remettre sur pieds. Ca m'a un peu affaiblie mais Castiel va s'occuper de moi. Il me doit bien ça, **ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, en dirigeant son regard vers l'ange.

Dean ne releva pas cette remarque, trop absorbé par son inspection visuelle de l'entrepôt.

**- Où est Raphaël ? **S'enquit-il.

Toujours aussi laconique, Castiel évoqua en deux secondes les événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant son inconscience : Il avait pu terminer le rituel et libérer par la même occasion Anna. Raphaël, qui avait failli à son devoir, s'était éclipsé et les deux anges s'étaient attelés à la rémission du jeune chasseur. Dean se redressa soudain :

**- Quelle heure est-il ? Combien de temps je suis resté allongé là ?**

Anna le regarda, interdite. De son côté, Castiel fit son possible pour le rassurer :

**- Il est à peine plus de quatorze heures. Tu vas pouvoir aller retrouver ton frère, maintenant. **

**- Sam ?** Demanda Anna brusquement.

**- Oui, Sam !** Lui répondit l'aîné des Winchester, étonné par sa question. **Je n'ai pas d'autre frère.**

**- C'est que j'ai été enfermée juste après que … A-t-il tuer Lilith ? A-t-il déclenché l'Apocalypse ?**

Les deux hommes restèrent muets mais l'expression de leurs visages était éloquente. Anna se tourna vers Castiel, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

**- J'avais essayé de te mettre en garde mais tu n'as pas écouté. Tout ce qui est arrivé est en grande partie de ta faute.**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?** S'étonna Dean.

Anna se tourna vers lui, visiblement consternée de constater qu'il n'était pas au courant.

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les anges pouvaient-ils mentir ? Après avoir dévisagé la jeune femme afin de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge, il tourna la tête vers Castiel. Celui-ci était planté là, les bras ballants. Tout dans son attitude, même l'expression de son visage, si stoïque en général, affichait sa culpabilité. Dean serra les poings. L'anéantissement qu'il avait ressenti en entendant la nouvelle venait de disparaître au bénéfice de la colère froide qui parcourait insidieusement son corps. Alors, lui aussi l'avait trahi ! D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea lentement vers l'ange tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Arrivés à sa hauteur, il lui glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille qui firent pâlir Castiel. Arrivé près de la porte, il lança un « Merci Anna ! » Puis il sortit de l'entrepôt sans un regard pour les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il rejoignit sa voiture et prit la route pour rejoindre son frère.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic !!! Bisous à ceux qui me laissent de messages. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédents !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Sam venait de refaire le bandage qui maintenait son épaule bien droite. Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à essayer de se rafistoler. Finalement, son poignet n'avait pas été réduit en miettes comme la douleur le laissait présager. Malgré tout, il avait perdu un peu de mobilité au niveau de sa main car c'était toujours gonflé et une teinte verdâtre ornait son bras comme un second bracelet. Il appliqua donc une bande pour le consolider. Respirant difficilement à cause de ses côtes cassées, il était plongé dans ses pensées : vraiment son frère le décevait. Leur conversation téléphonique avait été plus que frustrante. Il admettait sa responsabilité puisqu'il lui avait caché une bonne partie de ce qui s'était passé. Mais le « Dean d'Avant » s'en serait aperçu tout de suite, et il l'aurait cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. Ensuite, il serait monté dans sa caisse et se serait pointé le plus rapidement possible. Sam ne savait pas comment définir ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un mélange de culpabilité et de colère avec une pointe de frustration. Il sentait que son frère s'éloignait de jour en jour et que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire n'arrangerait les choses. Même s'il était dans l'incapacité de lui dire, son aîné lui manquait terriblement. Avant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. La complicité qui les liait autrefois avait-elle disparu à jamais ? Si seulement Dean voulait bien faire un effort et enlever ses œillères … Quel crétin, ce frangin !

Il sortit de la salle de bain en ruminant. Il écarquilla ses yeux de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son visiteur, droit comme un « i », planté derrière la porte.

**- Cas ? Mais t'es con d'apparaître comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**- Sam, il faut que je te parle.**

**- Où est Dean ? **S'inquiéta soudainement le jeune Winchester.

L'ange regarda sa montre avant de répondre.

**- Il devrait arriver dans un peu moins d'une heure.**

**- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?**

**- Il refuse de me parler et j'ai besoin de son aide. Sam, il faut que tu le raisonnes.**

**- Démerde-toi tout seul ! Je refuse de me mêler de vos histoires.**

**- Je ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

L'ange hésita un instant avant de répondre d'une manière pratiquement inaudible :

**- Parce qu'il a dit que si j'apparaissais devant lui, il m'arracherait les plumes une à une comme un vulgaire poulet et qu'il me les ferait bouffer.**

Sam éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir mais ça lui était égal. Castiel venait d'évoquer la menace sur un ton inexpressif, le plus calmement du monde et pourtant ses yeux trahissaient un profond malaise.

**- Ca n'a rien de drôle, **remarqua l'ange.

**- Ah, si, si ! Crois-moi, c'est très drôle ! Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point ? T'as éraflé son bébé avec une de tes ailes ? Tu t'es téléporté sur son sandwich ?**

Castiel le regarda à la fois déconcerté par les deux dernières questions et indécis sur la réponse qu'il devait apporter à la première. Il se décida finalement à révéler la vérité :

**- Il a appris que c'était moi qui t'avais libéré de la panic-room où il t'avait enfermé.**

L'immense sourire et l'air goguenard qui étaient affichés sur le visage de Sam disparurent en une fraction de seconde.

***

C'est au milieu d'un silence gênant que Dean fit irruption dans la chambre d'hôtel, à peine trente minutes plus tard. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Sam, assis devant la petite table où il avait ouvert son ordinateur portable, et qui releva rapidement la tête en direction de son aîné. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il aperçut Castiel, planté devant la porte de la salle de bains. Il redirigea son attention vers son petit frère et lui demanda :

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là le futur déplumé ?**

Alors que le cadet des Winchester ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant la remarque de son frère, l'ange les regarda, apparemment ennuyé. Il tenta de se justifier :

**- C'était les ordres. Je n'avais pas le choix … Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était une erreur.**

Dean lui aurait bien répondu qu'il valait mieux tard que jamais mais il remarqua les traces de coups sur le visage de son frère. Il ne résista pas à le questionner :

**- T'as décidé de te lancer dans le lifting ? C'est quoi ce ravalement de façade ?**

Sam détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il dut sentir les yeux de Dean fixés sur lui car il tenta de faire diversion :

**- Ca t'intéresse de savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ou t'as vu de la lumière et t'as décidé de venir me prendre la tête ? **

D'un point de vue extérieur, l'aîné encaissa la réflexion sans broncher, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait : Ils avait été séparés un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, son visage ressemblait à celui de schtroumph grognon et il n'avait pas le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui !?! Il remarqua également le bandage autour de son poignet droit au moment où son petit frère essayait de le dissimuler en tirant discrètement sur sa manche. Dean se doutait bien que le corps devait également présenter quelques séquelles. Il voulait, plus que tout, savoir ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, il irait castagner les enfoirés qui avait fait ça à son frangin. Il aperçut le regard en coin que Sam lui lança furtivement et la pression retomba d'un seul coup : S'il ne voulait pas lui raconter, c'était son droit. C'était frustrant, voire extrêmement gonflant mais, légitime. En plus, la journée avait été longue, il était fatigué et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec lui alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Il tira donc sur la chaise et s'installa près de la petite table :

**- Vas-y, raconte ! Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?**

***

**- Sam, la combustion spontanée n'existe pas. C'est un mythe.**

Les Winchester se tournèrent vers Castiel dans un même élan. Ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence.

**- Tout comme le Père-Noël et ces p'tits êtres ailés qui sont censés nous protéger**, répondit Sam toujours sur la défensive.

**- J'aimerais vous aider.**

**- Non merci,** répondirent les Winchester en cœur, sur un ton sans équivoque.

L'ange les dévisagea un moment puis s'éclipsa dans un bruissement d'ailes. Sam en profita pour faire part de ses théories à son aîné.

- D'accord, l'interrompit Dean. Demain on ira voir cette gamine, là. Celle dont les parents sont morts cramés dans un accident de bagnole. Je crois que c'est eux le point de départ.

Sam le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Dean n'allait quand même pas lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire alors que, dès le départ, il avait préféré se barrer avec le déplumé et le laisser en plan avec cette chasse !

**- Quoi ?** Lui demanda son aîné en voyant sa moue révoltée.

**- Je te rappelle que c'est ma chasse. Si tu veux m'accompagner demain, pas de problème. Mais ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.**

**- C'est quoi ton problème ? **S'énerva l'aîné tout en fronçant les sourcils.

**- J'peux te retourner la question. Cette chasse ne t'intéressait même pas au départ !**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais moi, je me tiens à mes engagements ! Sans compter que je suis là, maintenant ! **

Sam étouffa un petit rire sans joie et décréta :

**- Ah ouais ? Je croyais que tes engagements, c'était de retrouver Dieu. Tu m'excuseras mais je l'vois pas là. **

**- On a libéré Anna.**

**- Génial ! Mais je te rappelle que c'est pas pour elle que tu m'as lâché ici. Alors pourquoi t'es revenu ? Parce que Cas t'a trahi ? Tu ne peux pas tourner le dos aux gens juste parce qu'ils t'ont déçu, Dean ! **

Voyant que son aîné ne réagissait pas, il l'avertit :

**- J'vais faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**

Sur ces mots, il empoigna sa veste et quitta la chambre, énervé. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'arrêta net. Il regarda la voiture de location puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. La pluie s'était légèrement calmée et il avait une grande envie d'évacuer son stress. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre : Dean continuait de lui donner des ordres et en plus, il agissait comme s'il était un étranger, au mieux un collègue de boulot … mais pas un frère. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il lui en voulait terriblement et en même temps, il savait au plus profond de lui même, que l'attitude de son aîné était la conséquence directe de ses actes.

Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes et serra les mâchoires. Il aurait tellement voulu que l'année écoulée n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il souhaitait pouvoir tout effacer. Malheureusement la réalité était tout autre et même s'il faisait des efforts pour gagner sa rédemption, il sentait que la distance qui le séparait de son frère prenait une ampleur inexorable. Ca lui faisait mal et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il décida donc de faire le tour de pâté de maisons à pieds et s'engagea doucement dans la petite rue piétonne sur sa droite.

***

Sur le parking de l'hôtel, un peu en retrait, le pick-up sombre abritait les deux hommes dont les yeux étaient braqués sur le jeune Winchester.

**- Cette fois c'est la bonne**, affirma le conducteur**. Toi tu prends le volant et tu fais le tour en bagnole et moi je m'occupe de lui avant qu'il atteigne la route principale.**

**- Attends Reggie. Je continue de penser qu'on devrait l'abattre.**

**- Non. Je veux qu'il souffre.**

**- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? J'te rappelle que son frangin est de retour et tu as dit toi-même que …**

**- Justement. C'est peut-être la dernière occase de l'avoir sans être emmerdé par son frangin. C'est maintenant ou jamais.**

**- Mais la dernière fois, on n'a même pas réussi à …**

**- La dernière fois, tu as déconné !**

**- Attends, moi je suis là pour t'aider. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un chasseur comme toi.**

**- Et ça se voit ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : cette fois-ci, j'ai pris ce qu'il faut. Il n'aura même pas le temps de réagir.**

Il se pencha sur le côté pour ouvrir la boîte à gants et en sortit un taser qu'il plaça juste devant les yeux de Mike. Il lui expliqua :

**- Ce petit bijou a une portée de dix mètres, une double visée laser et il peut être utilisé dans les environnements difficiles. Ce qui est franchement bonard quand on voit le temps de merde dans ce bled. En plus, tu peux régler l'ampérage selon l'effet voulu. Comme j'veux pas qu'il crève tout de suite, j'ai pas mis au max. Mais j'me suis arrangé pour qu'il sente bien la décharge et que ça le paralyse direct. Du coup, non seulement je ne peux pas le rater mais en plus je ne prends aucun risque. On va bien se marrer !**

Voyant que Sam était à mi-chemin de la rue piétonne, il ouvrit sa portière et libéra la place conducteur pour laisser Mike s'y installer. Il lança un regard plein de sens à son ami et partit en ajoutant :

**- Que la fête commence !**


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui la mettent en alerte ou en histoire favorite ainsi qu'à ceux qui me laissent des messages.

Très gros bisous à mes deux revieweuses de choc : Jubei/Kazuki et Piratepink!!!

Dans ce chapitre, j'avais envie de vous faire passer par différents sentiments. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Sam poursuivait lentement sa progression vers la rue principale. Pour le moment, il n'était pas pressé de retourner au motel. Il avait besoin d'air pour se calmer, et de temps pour réfléchir. Apparemment, Dean n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de le suivre pour avoir une explication. Mais quelque part, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il jeta un œil aux alentours. Depuis qu'il était dans cette ville, il avait l'horrible sensation d'être seul. Les gens devaient rester cloîtrés dans leurs appartements et lorsqu'ils en sortaient enfin, c'était pour s'enfermer à la hâte dans leurs voitures et s'éloigner rapidement. Le temps ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment et il était normal que les habitants préfèrent être au sec et au chaud chez eux. Malgré tout, pour un dimanche soir, c'était vraiment mort. Un léger bruit, derrière lui, mit tous ses sens de chasseur en alerte. Il glissa discrètement sa main sous sa veste pour saisir son arme. Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour faire face à son éventuel agresseur, il entendit des pneus crisser devant lui. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il reconnut le pick-up. Il entreprit un pas en arrière pour rebrousser chemin et fit volte-face pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien une solution de repli. Malheureusement pour lui, Reggie s'était déjà posté à moins de dix mètres en amont et il n'eut pas le temps de le mettre en joug que les électrodes vinrent le percuter à la poitrine. Il sentit la décharge électrique parcourir son corps en une fraction de seconde. La tétanie de ses muscles précéda la paralysie complète de ses membres. Il s'écroula à même le sol sans pouvoir réagir. Sa chute provoqua une onde de choc dans les parties déjà fragilisées de son corps : une torture lancinante irradiait dans son poignet, ses côtes et son épaule. De surcroît, ses poumons ne semblaient plus fonctionner normalement. Pendant environ cinq secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, l'air refusa d'entrer. Sa tension artérielle s'était accrue et son rythme cardiaque augmenta tant et si bien qu'il estima avec horreur que son cœur allait exploser. Il était incapable d'expliquer si cette sensation était due à l'électrisation ou au stress généré par la douleur. Il crut un moment que cette souffrance allait lui faire perdre la raison. Pour sa survie, il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de ses assaillants :

**- On ne l'attache pas ? **Demanda le gros balèze.

**- On n'a pas le temps, **lui répondit Reggie, après quelques secondes de silence.** Tu le f'ras dans la bagnole**.

Mike le souleva sans aucune difficulté et le balança à l'arrière du pick-up. Il s'installa à côté de lui, ferma la portière et entreprit de le ligoter. De son côté, son acolyte avait déjà regagné la place du conducteur et il démarra en trombe. Il jeta un œil à sa victime dans le rétroviseur intérieur et le menaça :

**- Alors le monstre, tu ne croyais quand même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ? Tu vas voir, j'vais te faire regretter d'être né. Tu vas me supplier pour que j't'achève !**

S'il en avait eu la capacité physique, Sam lui aurait répondu d'aller se faire foutre ! Comment cet enfoiré pouvait-il le traiter de monstre après ce qu'il venait de lui faire ?

L'ensemble des douleurs qu'il avait endurées, quelques minutes auparavant, s'estompaient. Il commençait à ressentir la pression de la corde sur ses poignets. Le picotement au bout de ses doigts lui permit de constater qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir retrouver une partie de sa mobilité. Malheureusement, ses liens entraveraient le moindre de ses mouvements. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir cette fois ? Il pensa à son frère. D'ordinaire, il le savait prêt à tout pour venir le secourir et l'espoir d'être sauvé ne l'aurait pas lâché une seconde. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Tout à l'heure, quand il avait quitté leur chambre de motel après lui avoir balancé toute sa rancœur, Dean aurait dû le suivre. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, avant ! Il aurait été furieux mais il l'aurait rattrapé pour lui demander des explications. Et il aurait été préférable pour Sam d'affronter la fureur de son aîné que de se retrouver seul dans ce pick-up, en route vers une mort douloureuse.

C'est à ce moment précis que Sam fit un constat dévastateur : il avait perdu son frère. Il avait tout perdu. Alors, à quoi bon se battre ?

***

Dean serra les poings. Il arpentait la pièce de long en large. Il en avait plus que marre de cette situation. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Le grand frère d'« Avant » reprenait le dessus et il n'avait plus du tout envie de le réprimer. Il pouvait faire des efforts mais il avait aussi des limites. Il décida de rattraper sa tête de mule de frangin pour en discuter avec lui. Il prit sa veste au passage et sortit en claquant la porte.

A l'extérieur, la lumière des lampadaires scintillait sur les fines lignes brumeuses. L'aîné des Winchester releva le col de sa veste et y enfonça sa tête le plus possible pour se protéger de cette humidité ambiante. A moins que ce ne soit pour empêcher ce sale pressentiment de l'assaillir. Il scruta les environs mais ne décela aucune trace de Sam. La voiture de location était toujours stationnée sur le parking. Le connaissant, il avait dû partir à pieds pour se défouler un peu.

Il avança de quelques pas quand un crissement de pneus attira son attention sur sa droite. Il se précipita à l'entrée de la rue piétonne. A l'autre bout, il assista avec horreur à l'effondrement de Sam. Pendant une seconde, il resta complètement tétanisé. Ces mecs, qu'il ne connaissait pas, venaient de tuer son frère. Le plus petit des deux se retourna et l'aperçut. Puis, il le vit donner un ordre à l'espèce de mastodonte qui l'accompagnait. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, ils embarquèrent le corps inerte de son cadet et s'enfuirent à bord d'un pick-up noir.

Sans perdre plus de temps à réfléchir et les nerfs à vif, Dean rebroussa chemin le plus rapidement possible, sortit les clés de son Impala, se jeta à l'intérieur et enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur.

A l'entrée de la rue principale, il amorça un virage qui décolla les deux roues droites de l'asphalte. En un coup de volant, la Chevrolet se stabilisa et il repéra au loin les phares arrière du véhicule qu'il pourchassait. Au moment où il les avait vu embarquer le corps de Sammy, Dean avait retrouvé l'espoir. Il se rassura au mieux en se rappelant qu'il n'avait entendu aucun coup de feu et que l'agresseur de son frère était placé trop loin de lui pour l'avoir blessé à l'arme blanche. Ces deux enfoirés avaient dû utiliser un taser ou une arbalète ou un truc dans le genre. Une seule chose était sûre : Quoiqu'ils lui aient fait, ils allaient le payer le prix fort ! Il appuya pied au plancher sur l'accélérateur.

Ses futures victimes avaient dû le repérer car le conducteur essayait de le semer en s'enfonçant dans un dédale de ruelles aussi étroites que lugubres. Des morceaux de papiers, et autres détritus divers, volaient dans un tourbillon aérodynamique derrière les voitures, lancées à toute allure. Les lèvres de Dean se crispèrent dans un sourire sadique. Où croyaient-ils aller ? Pensaient-ils réellement lui échapper ? Il gagnait du terrain peu à peu. Encore quelques instants et ces deux enfoirés seraient à lui.

Les deux véhicules finirent par sortir de la ville. Ils roulaient à vive allure sur la route désertique. Dean fit mine de doubler. Devant lui, le pick-up se déporta sur la gauche. C'était le bon moment. Il rétrograda pour donner un nouveau souffle à son bébé. Sous le capot, le moteur rugissait. Il dépassa l'énorme véhicule noir par la droite. Il manqua de se retrouver dans le large fossé quand l'autre conducteur décida de se rabattre sur lui. Les roues de l'impala chassèrent de plus d'un mètre au moment de l'impact. Dean serra les dents. Son bébé ne faisait peut-être pas le poids face au mastodonte à roulettes, mais il était plus rapide. Il stabilisa la Chevrolet et se positionna à une centaine de mètres devant le pick-up. Puis de ses deux pieds, il écrasa la pédale de frein. Le frottement intense des plaquettes sur les roues provoqua un énorme nuage de fumée, obligeant l'autre conducteur à freiner à son tour. Les pneus arrière de l'Impala glissèrent sur l'asphalte et elle s'arrêta en travers de la route. Les deux mains agrippées sur le volant, Dean eut à peine le temps de voir le monstre noir traverser le nuage de fumée et changer de direction pour essayer de l'éviter. Il heurta, de plein fouet, l'extrémité arrière de son bébé. Le choc eut une double conséquence : Après avoir glissé de manière circulaire, la Chevrolet s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route, comme si elle allait emprunter le chemin du retour ; Le pick-up, quant à lui, effectua un tête à queue impressionnant. Avec l'élan, il poursuivit sa rotation jusqu'à effectuer un trois cent soixante degrés parfait. Puis il se stoppa net dans la direction opposée à celle de l'Impala.

Malgré la violence du choc, Dean sortit de la voiture et tira dans deux des pneus de l'autre véhicule, l'immobilisant pour de bon. Puis il essuya le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière d'un revers de manche, afin de retrouver une meilleure visibilité. Il s'approchait prudemment quand le gros balèze descendit du pick-up. L'aîné des Winchester ne comprit pas très bien si ce grand couillon était sonné ou complètement idiot mais il le vit sortir à découvert et sans arme. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et revoyant inlassablement l'image du corps inerte de son frère, il lui tira une balle dans chaque genou. L'énorme masse s'effondra en hurlant son horrible souffrance. Il s'approcha de lui, toujours sur ses gardes. Il vérifia qu'il était bien désarmé et le menaça :

**- Tu fais un seul mouvement, un seul, et j'te jure que je vise plus haut ! T'as compris ?**

L'autre fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre tellement il se tordait de douleur. Il l'abandonna et longea l'énorme véhicule. Dans le rétroviseur extérieur, il aperçut le conducteur qui commençait à bouger. Il se hâta d'ouvrir la portière et braqua son calibre quarante-cinq sur sa tempe. De son autre main, il le délesta de ses armes. En une fraction de seconde, il évalua la situation : Sur le siège passager, il vit le taser. Sur la banquette arrière, Sammy se réveillait lentement. Il était vivant ! Cette simple pensée lui redonna des ailes. Il empoigna le conducteur par le col et le traîna hors de la voiture. Il le plaqua durement contre la carrosserie et commença à l'interroger :

**- Qui es-tu ?**

L'autre le regarda et lui sourit d'un air peu amical. Etait-ce sa façon à lui de le prévenir qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questions ?

**- Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon frère ?**

Devant l'absence de réponse et son attitude insolente, il lui offrit son plus joli sourire sadique et expliqua :

**- Tu sais, je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. Toi, je sens que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de raisonnable et je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Alors, le mieux, c'est que je me débarrasse de toi, maintenant**. Il accompagna ses paroles en appuyant son arme entre les deux yeux du type.

**- C'est ça que t'appelles ta famille, Winchester ? Ce monstre ! Ce désastre humain qui a déclenché l'Apo …**

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le poing de Dean l'avait déjà percuté au visage. Le jeune chasseur rangea hâtivement son arme et déversa toute sa rage sur l'agresseur de son frère. Malgré la force indiscutable de son adversaire, il réussit à le plaquer au sol et le rua de coups. Il allait l'achever quand il entendit Sam :

**- Dean, non !**

Il se retourna pour voir son frère qui l'observait à travers la vitre du pick-up. D'un simple regard, il le suppliait de ne pas tuer cette pourriture qu'il avait entre les mains. Haletant, il redirigea son attention vers la forme ensanglantée.

**- C'est pas un monstre. C'est mon frère. MON frère, tu entends ? Il a tué des démons que t'aurais même pas été foutu d'approcher. C'est un chasseur hors pair et tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville. Et là, je tiens à ce que tu comprennes quelque chose d'important : C'est grâce à lui que je ne t'enfonce pas ton sale nez de petit enfoiré de merde dans ton crâne de piaf ! Avec tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, il cherche quand même à te protéger. Dis-toi bien que tu n'auras pas cette chance une seconde fois ! Si je revois ta sale gueule ou que tu oses encore l'approcher, je te défonce le crâne jusqu'à ce que le peu de matière grise qui te sert de cervelle te sorte par les oreilles ! **

Il le relâcha et l'observa se vider de son sang, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait plus jamais bouger. Puis il ouvrit la portière arrière du pick-up, sortit son couteau et libéra son frère. Pendant que celui-ci récupérait, tant bien que mal, ses armes, Dean attrapa le taser. Voyant que Sam était obligé de s'appuyer contre la voiture pour tenir debout, il le soutint par les épaules et l'aida à rejoindre l'Impala avant de l'y installer. En contournant son bébé, il balança le taser et sa veste pleine de sang dans le coffre juste à côté des vêtements déchiquetés qu'il avait entassés là, quelques heures plus tôt. C'était vraiment une journée de merde ! Il prit des vieux chiffons pour essuyer ses mains et son front écarlates. Il regarda les dégâts occasionnés par la course poursuite et souffla sa consternation. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil aux deux masses qui gisaient sur l'asphalte et s'installa au volant avant de repartir.

***

Dans la voiture, Sam observait son frère du coin de l'œil. Il se demandait à quel moment allait tomber la question fatidique. Avec ce qui venait de se passer et ce qu'il avait entendu, il se voyait mal lui mentir. Dean était là. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. D'ailleurs, il l'avait encore secouru. Et puis, il y avait autre chose. Il s'en était aperçu juste après la bagarre, quand son frère était venu le libérer. Son aîné avait dû le planquer sous ses vêtements quand il était rentré à l'hôtel, sinon il l'aurait vu, c'était certain. Cet objet avait une grande signification pour eux deux. Et ce soir, il pendait à son cou, comme avant : Dean avait récupéré le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant était indescriptible. Il aurait aimé profiter de cette sensation éphémère avant de le décevoir à nouveau. Mais c'était inévitable. Il lui était encore difficile d'évoquer certains points avec lui. Alors, même s'il sentait qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses cordes vocales, il préféra ne pas s'en servir tout de suite. Pour une fois, un morceau d'AC/DC ou de Metallica lui aurait bien plu. Ca aurait eu le mérite de rompre ce silence pesant qui s'était instauré dans l'habitacle. Il sortit soudain de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir de la direction prise par son aîné. Il comprit immédiatement ses intentions et cela ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, il tenta sa chance d'une voix rauque :

**- C'est bon, Dean. Ca va déjà mieux.**

**- Je me souviens très bien des effets du taser sur mon organisme. Alors, on va à l'hôpital !**

**- Ca n'a rien à voir. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances. A la base, le taser est une ALR.**

**- une Quoi ? **

**- Une arme à létalité réduite. Ca ne tue pas, quoi !**

Voyant que son frère se bornait à regarder droit devant lui, il enchaîna :

**- En plus, j'avais plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements sur moi. Ils m'ont protégé. Et là, je t'assure que je me sens mieux … On devrait plutôt aller à l'hôtel … … … Dean.**

Il s'arrêta là. Son aîné ne changerait pas d'avis. Il devait se résigner. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers la vitre. Son vœu avait été exaucé : son insupportable grand frère était de retour !

***

Ils franchirent les portes des urgences sans encombrement. Seules quelques personnes attendaient patiemment d'être prises en charge. Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, Dean le tira vers le bras et l'emmena vers le bureau des admissions. Ils furent interceptés par une charmante jeune femme en blouse blanche. Elle allait leur demander de patienter lorsqu'elle reconnut l'un des deux hommes en face d'elle.

**- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

Etonné, l'aîné regarda son frère qui connaissait visiblement la jolie doctoresse.

**- Claire ? Euh … rien de grave.** Il indiqua Dean d'un signe de tête. **C'est mon frère qui …**

**- Si, c'est grave ! **Le coupa-t-il.** C'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il se fait agresser dans cette ville de tarés. Et cette fois-ci, il s'est pris un coup de taser. Il s'est littéralement effondré sur le sol et lorsque je l'ai récupéré, il était incapable de marcher tout seul. **

**- Je comprends l'inquiétude de votre frère, Sam. Ces armes ont été soupçonnées par _Amnesty International_ d'avoir provoqué au moins cent cinquante décès. **

**- Mais aucune donnée n'a confirmé leurs craintes. Et je ne suis pas mort.**

**- Non. Mais les séquelles …**

**- Les effets sont réversibles en quelques minutes et je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. La preuve : je marche tout seul maintenant,** ajouta-t-il avec un regard réprobateur à l'intention de son aîné.

Celui-ci ne desserra pas les sourcils pour autant et il exposa clairement son point de vue :

**- Crois-moi Sam, tu vas te soumettre à tous les tests que le médecin va te proposer. Et tu vas te laisser soigner, aussi. Parce que sinon, je t'attache sur une table d'analyse et je me charge de ta guérison, moi-même ! **

Sam lui lança un regard assassin mais il ne broncha pas. Dean se tourna vers la charmante urgentiste et avec les yeux les plus innocents du monde, il argumenta :

**- Vous comprenez docteur, j'ai entendu dire que la douleur pouvait être tellement atroce, qu'il arrivait qu'elle fasse perdre la raison aux victimes. Or, depuis tout à l'heure, les propos de mon frère sont incohérents. Il m'a même assuré qu'il avait été protégé grâce à ses fringues. Vous voyez ? Un peu comme un super héros.**

Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public car, dans le cas contraire, l'aîné n'en serait pas ressorti vivant ! Au grand désarroi du plus jeune des Winchester, Claire se tourna vers lui avec une moue compatissante. Elle lui expliqua de sa voix douce :

**- Votre frère a raison, Sam. Vous savez le courant peut traverser plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements.**

Atterré, il essaya de prouver qu'il n'avait pas perdu la tête en exposant ses connaissances sur le sujet, devant le regard moqueur de son aîné. Cependant les mots « axone neuronale », « acétylcholine » et « jonction neuromusculaire » associés à « risques d'asphyxie », « arythmie », « fibrillation ventriculaire », ou encore « crises épileptiformes » effacèrent définitivement le petit rictus du plus vieux des Winchester. Exit la rigolade ! Il était grand temps d'arrêter de papoter et de commencer à soigner son frangin !

Les appréhensions de Dean et les échanges encyclopédiques des deux autres furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une tornade blonde.

**- Claire ? C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est que tu fais encore là ? J'essaie de te joindre depuis un moment ! Tu as terminé ton service depuis plus de trois heures ! **

**- Gaby, tu vois bien que je suis avec un patient.**

La jeune femme se tourna vers Sam :

**- Encore vous !** Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer son visage de plus près. **Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous faisiez des yeux de chien battu pour que je vous laisse entrer et aujourd'hui, vous ressemblez à un lapin bleu qui aurait chopé la myxomatose ! Ma parole, vous êtes sûr que vous êtes agent du FBI ? Parce que moi je vous verrai bien présentateur d'une émission pour gamins attardés !**

**- Gaby ! **La sermonna sa sœur pendant que Dean s'esclaffait à côté. **Veuillez excuser le comportement de ma sœur, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.**

Alors que Sam restait dubitatif quant à l'attitude agressive de la jeune femme, Dean prit les choses en main.

**- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude et je regrette sincèrement de retenir votre sœur de cette manière mais mon frère vient de se faire agresser au taser et je veux le meilleur médecin pour le soigner. Vous savez ce que c'est. C'est notre rôle de les protéger. C'est ça, la famille. J'aimerais vraiment que votre sœur l'examine. C'est extrêmement important pour moi. S'il vous plaît ?! Et, en attendant, permettez-moi de vous offrir un café.**

**- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Gaby. Je vous suis, Monsieur …… Gibbons ?**

**- Dean**, lui répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Sam secoua la tête, dépité. Son aîné était incontestablement le spécialiste de la petite culotte incandescente à distance ! Deux mots et un sourire avaient suffit pour que cette petite blonde démoniaque se transforme en angelot doux comme un agneau.

**- Bon, on vous laisse les deux geeks ! **Murmura Dean à l'oreille de son frère.** Docteur, je vous le confie. Faîtes-lui tous les tests qui vous sembleront utiles,** ajouta-t-il plus fort, avec un regard de défi à l'intention de son cadet.

Claire appliqua une main réconfortante dans le dos de Sam pour l'encourager à la suivre. Elle se retourna vers son aîné et lui ordonna :

**- M. Gibbons, pendant que je prends soin de votre frère, allez donc remplir les papiers d'admission ! **

Alors que Sam lui lançait un sourire satisfait, Dean fit la moue. Encore de la paperasserie ! Seul avantage : il savait sous quel nom s'enregistrer. Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmière de service afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée et de rejoindre la jolie blonde.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde ! La description du prof de maths dans la deuxième partie du chapitre risque de vous paraître barbante mais faîtes-moi confiance, elle sera très utile pour la suite !!!!! J'espère malgré tout que le reste vous plaira.

Merci de suivre cette aventure avec les frères Winchester ! Bisous à Jubei/Kazuki et PiratePink pour leurs reviews.

[PiratePink je ne peux pas répondre à ton dernier message : il n'y a pas le lien sur ton profil]

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Claire avait fait un rapport détaillé sur l'état de santé de Sam. Une fois rassuré, Dean l'avait remercié, prit congé de Gaby et embarqué son frère dans l'Impala. Le petit intermède hospitalier leur avait permis de souffler un peu. L'aîné avait réussi à calmer ses angoisses et sa colère, grâce à la compagnie de la petite blonde. Elle le comprenait plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré car, elle aussi, avait cette fâcheuse tendance à surprotéger sa sœur.

De son côté, Sam avait profité d'être seul avec la jeune urgentiste pour lui poser quelques questions relatives à son enquête. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que Mario avait offert une commode ancienne à son épouse le vingt octobre, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle savait qu'il était allé l'acheter le matin même, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement où il l'avait dénichée. Mais le jeune chasseur n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien. Le mari de Claire était décédé exactement un mois après cet achat. Il avait, sans aucun doute, dégoté la commode chez le brocanteur. Sam était impatient de pouvoir y faire un tour. En attendant, dès son retour à l'hôtel, il décida qu'il éplucherait les dossiers des autres victimes que lui avait confiés Mikael.

Il jeta un œil au conducteur qui venait de stationner l'Impala sur le parking de l'hôtel. Une certaine appréhension vint le submerger à nouveau. Avant toute autre chose, il allait certainement devoir s'expliquer avec son frère.

**- T'as décidé de rester dormir dans la bagnole ?** Lui lança son aîné, penché près de la vitre, à l'extérieur de la voiture.

Sam s'extirpa avec difficulté de l'habitacle. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés et ses articulations résistaient, comme si elles avaient été mal huilées. Il regretta de ne pas avoir encore avalé les anti-douleurs que lui avait fournis Claire. Il avait refusé de les prendre, prétextant qu'ils allaient le faire dormir. Et autant dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça !

Le voyant dans cet état, Dean s'en donna à cœur joie pour lui faire remarquer son manque de souplesse :

**- On dirait Agecanonix … mais sans potion magique et sans la magnifique jeune rouquine qui l'accompagne ! **

La boutade eut le mérite de rasséréner un peu le plus jeune. Il fit donc une première tentative pour lancer le sujet :

**- On devrait peut-être changer d'hôtel, tu crois pas ?**

Dean se retourna vers lui, l'observa avec attention puis pénétra dans la chambre avant de lui répondre.

**- Si tu veux. J'crois pas qu'on va les revoir de sitôt mais … si tu veux.**

Sam entra à son tour et referma derrière lui. Il observa son frère qui lui tournait le dos et fit une deuxième tentative.

**- Dean, heu … tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce soir ?**

**- Non.**

**- Non ?**

- Non. La journée a été infernale. Je suis crevé et puis de toute façon, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, acquiesça le plus vieux en se tournant vers lui. D'abord, tu vas me trouver une explication logique au fait de m'avoir caché l'existence de ces deux enfoirés et ensuite, tu vas me reprocher de m'être mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas et de t'avoir emmené à l'hôpital alors que tu ne voulais pas y aller.

**- Nan**, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de s'expliquer devant le regard insistant de son aîné. **Je veux dire, oui. Mais ce n'est vrai qu'en partie. Ecoute Dean, je tiens à t'expliquer d'où proviennent les « deux enfoirés ». T'as le droit de savoir et j'aurais dû t'en parler avant. Et c'est vrai aussi que je déteste les hôpitaux … comme toi d'ailleurs ! Mais … je ne te reproche pas de m'avoir obligé à me faire soigner. Et encore moins de t'être mêlé de cette histoire. Au contraire, je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Ces derniers temps, tu n'es plus le même et …**

**- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi !?! **Explosa soudainement l'aîné. La surprise qui se reflétait dans les yeux de son petit frère ne l'arrêta pas. **Y'a pas trois semaines, tu me reprochais d'être toujours sur ton dos, à te donner des ordres. Apparemment, tu t'es réfugié auprès de ta pétasse démoniaque à cause de mon attitude trop « protectrice » à ton goût. Et maintenant que je fais tout ce que je peux pour te laisser de l'espace, tu te plains parce que je ne suis plus le même ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux, Sam ! Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point, là : ce serait peut-être bien que tu grandisses un peu !**

Sam resta bouche bée. La conversation était engagée mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne cette tournure. Dean essayait-il de lui expliquer que s'il l'avait lâché c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait essayé de respecter sa volonté d'être plus autonome ? Il déglutit. Soit, son aîné avait mal interprété ses paroles, soit il n'avait pas su lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait exactement.

Il devait faire une tête épouvantable car l'expression affichée sur le visage du plus âgé changea du tout au tout. Il essayait visiblement de se calmer. Plus posé, il reprit :

**- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Il faudrait que je trouve une sorte de … juste milieu. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est dur pour moi. Putain Sammy, ça fait vingt-six ans que tu es mon petit frère. Je suis vraiment désolé que ce statut ne te convienne pas mais je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas réellement envie que ça change.**

**- Moi non plus, Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que … **

**- Je suis un grand frère chiant, qui passe son temps à te donner des ordres et qui ne te laisse pas vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends.**

**- Mais … Dean !**

**- J'ai essayé. J'te jure que j'ai essayé. Mais, regarde ! On s'est séparé vingt-quatre heures et t'as vu où on en est ? Quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure, je t'ai trouvé dans un état pitoyable. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, à peine une heure plus tard, tu te fais agresser par ces deux connards, venus de nulle part. Tu ne te rends pas compte là ! J'ai cru qu't'étais … Enfin, j'te comprends pas : tu n'arrête pas de me casser les burnes en me rabâchant qu'on ne doit plus se séparer et tu profites de la première occasion pour te barrer seul sur une chasse.**

**- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est … juste …**

Jusqu'à présent son frère ne l'avait pas laissé en placer une. Et maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de s'exprimer, il ne trouvait plus les mots. C'était pourtant lui le plus loquace des deux, d'habitude.

**- Sammy, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais moi, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? J'te rappelle que, de nous deux, c'est toi l'intello !**

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un sourire subtil. Mais dans ses yeux, Sam pouvait y lire de la tristesse. Il avait bien compris le message que son grand frère essayait de lui faire passer à travers sa blague foireuse. Son aîné n'avait jamais été capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avec de simples mots. Mais, en gros, il venait d'expliquer qu'il avait besoin de lui.

**- Mais … ce n'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune que je ne m'inquiète pas aussi pour toi. Et quand je t'ai dit ça l'autre jour … je suis désolé … ce n'est pas ce que … c'est juste que … comment veux-tu que j'apprenne si tu es toujours là pour m'empêcher de faire des erreurs ? **

Dean le fixa un moment et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Son regard devint dur et douloureux. D'un ton calme en totale contradiction avec l'expression figée sur son visage, il expliqua :

**- Certaines erreurs, comme tu dis, sont plus graves que d'autres. On ne peut pas toujours les réparer. Et elles ne nous apprennent pas forcément quelque chose, mis à part le fait qu'on est un incapable, un gros débile et une catastrophe pour les personnes qui nous entourent. Et je préfèrerais que tu t'aperçoives de ça en apprenant de MES erreurs plutôt que tu souffres en essayant de réparer celles que tu fais.**

Il s'arrêta là, les yeux toujours braqués sur son cadet, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part.

Sam avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Dean allait mal : il se reprochait toujours d'avoir brisé le premier sceau. Il se rendait responsable de tout, même du fait de ne pas avoir empêcher son petit frère de commettre les graves erreurs de l'année écoulée. Il tenta de le rassurer.

**- Dean, tu n'es pas responsable …**

**- Si je le suis et, même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, j'assume. Ce que je voudrais que tu comprennes, Sammy, c'est que j'ai bien l'intention de me battre pour réparer mes fautes. Et c'est pour ça que lorsque Cas me demande de l'aide, je dois la lui apporter. Et j'aurais aimé … mais bon, c'est pas grave.**

La dernière phrase resta en suspens mais Sam avait compris que son frère aurait préféré qu'il soit présent à ses côtés. Il s'assit sur le lit, alourdi par le profond sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait. C'était lui qui avait abandonné son aîné et non l'inverse. Dean s'aperçut de son malaise et se passa une main sur le visage. Comme à son habitude, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Eh, tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, c'est toi qui a raison ! Quand on est seul chacun de notre côté, il ne nous arrive que des merdes. Et quand on est tous les deux, on est invincibles. Alors crois-moi, t'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi. **Sam releva la tête et lui sourit.** Et, t'inquiète, j'ai compris : c'est ta chasse. Alors c'est toi qui commandes. Mais en ce qui concerne le boulot de grand frère, c'est moi qui gère. J'vais assurer à mort. Tu verras, j'f'rai des efforts. Par exemple, je sais que dès que j'aurai mis un pied dans la salle de bains, tu vas récupérer ton ordi et tes dossiers et tu vas te relancer dans tes recherches. Et bien, je ne vais pas te dire que tu ferais bien mieux de dormir quelques heures, histoire d'être en forme tout à l'heure. Non, non, non, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Après tout, si tu préfères être naze et t'évertuer à chercher quelque chose que tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à trouver tellement t'es crevé, c'est ton problème. Pas le mien. Tu vois ? Je fais déjà des progrès. **Et il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en camouflant, à peine, un sourire vainqueur.

Pendant quelques instants, Sam fixa la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Dean. Il venait d'assimiler une chose importante : même s'il s'était forgé une carapace pour ne pas l'inquiéter, son grand frère allait mal. Il souffrait autant, voire peut-être même plus que lui. Il ne se remettrait jamais de son séjour en Enfer. Il avait fait ce sacrifice car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son cadet. Et ce soir, il avait dû être totalement anéanti quand il avait pensé qu'on l'avait assassiné.

A travers le savon qu'il venait de lui passer, Dean avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de son petit frère. Il s'était enfin confié. Finalement, Sam ne regrettait pas cette discussion : elle avait été bénéfique pour tous les deux. Il se sentait rassuré à plusieurs niveaux et toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée durant ses dernières semaines s'estompa.

Il regarda avec envie les dossiers étalés sur la table et soupira. Même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais, son aîné avait encore raison. Il fouilla dans ses poches, à la recherche de la plaquette d'anti-douleurs et en avala deux. Il enleva ses chaussures et se mit à l'aise avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux pour se détendre et s'endormit avant le retour de son frère dans la chambre.

***

En voyant son cadet assoupi, et harassé par la fatigue, Dean n'avait pas mis longtemps à sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais l'image du corps inerte de son petit frère revint rapidement à la surface et il se réveilla en sueur après avoir dormi à peine deux heures.

A la lueur des lampadaires qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, il regarda le lit voisin et s'assura que tout allait bien. Puis, allongé sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond, il essaya de se détendre afin de se rendormir. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête : Le combat avec Raphaël, la libération d'Anna, la trahison de Castiel, les blessures de Sam, son effondrement sur le sol, la course poursuite, la rage qu'il avait éprouvée vis-à-vis de ces deux mecs qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son cadet et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux avant qu'il ne parte se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il craque juste cinq minutes avant d'aller se coucher ? Il attrapa sa flasque de whisky et but une gorgée. Sam allait mal et son rôle d'aîné était de l'aider à s'en sortir, pas de l'enfoncer d'avantage. Il devait faire abstraction de ses états d'âme et non les lui balancer en pleine figure. Comment son petit frère pouvait-il dormir aussi sereinement ? Il l'observa un instant. Il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois où il l'avait vu aussi calme pendant son sommeil. Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu le visage de son cadet se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait ce qu'il ressentait. A aucun moment, il n'avait souhaité le faire se sentir coupable. Il aurait juste aimé qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait été paniqué quand il l'avait vu s'effondrer. Il refusait qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Parce que, lui aussi, avait besoin de son frère. Sam était véritablement la seule personne qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. S'il se battait, c'était uniquement pour lui. Son frère ne pouvait-il pas s'apercevoir qu'à chaque fois qu'il partait, l'énorme gouffre se reformait ? S'il était aussi pénible avec lui, à le surprotéger sans cesse, c'était avant tout par pur égoïsme : il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'avait déjà vécu une fois et il avait cru devenir fou. Ca avait failli se reproduire quelques heures auparavant et le monde s'était écroulé en même temps que le corps de Sammy sur l'asphalte. Il s'assurerait que ça ne se renouvelle plus jamais. Le plus difficile, dorénavant, serait d'allier les besoins de grandir de son petit frère et son désir de le protéger.

Il soupira. Maintenant, il n'arriverait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il distingua les dossiers empilés sur la petite table. Il se leva et s'installa pour les étudier. A la lumière d'une lampe torche, il entreprit de les parcourir.

Ce journaliste avait abattu un travail de titan. Chaque victime faisait l'objet d'une enquête minutieuse où témoignages et rapports en tous genres conduisaient à diverses théories et conclusions logiques.

Dean venait de terminer l'étude approfondie du dossier de Mario Zuccarelli et ouvrit celui de l'avant dernière victime. Il s'agissait également d'un homme, arrivé dans la région vers la fin du mois d'août. Il était prof de maths et exerçait sa profession dans l'unique lycée public de la ville. Le chasseur s'amusa à lire les commentaires de ses élèves : _« C'était un ancien parachutiste, mais il n'en avait plus du tout la carrure. Par contre il en avait l'attitude : il se tenait toujours bien droit, les jambes écartées, du genre posture militaire. » ; « Il n'était pas très sexy : il était petit, avec un gros bidon et un crâne dégarni comme les moines.» ; « Le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient étaient très noirs alors il était p't-être pas aussi vieux qu'il en avait l'air. » ; « Niveau look, c'était pas la joie : il avait toujours un jean beige ou gris avec une chemise à p'tits carreaux et manches courtes. » ; « C'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais froid : il se baladait sans manteau même quand il faisait un temps pourri. » ; « Un vrai geek avec ses lunettes rectangulaires et légèrement arrondies au bout »_.

Outre son apparence physique, l'ensemble des lycéens interrogés, qu'ils soient habitants de cette ville ou élèves dans l'ancien établissement où il avait exercé durant plusieurs années, s'accordaient à dire que c'était un homme plutôt sympathique : «_ Il ne se plaignait jamais de son divorce. Sa femme avait embarqué ses trois filles avec elle. J'crois qu'il compensait avec ses chiens. Il les emmenait toujours au bahut dans son gros 4x4. » ; « Il adorait l'humour noir mais il n'est pas si terrible qu'il y paraissait. » ; « Il m'avait mis un six et demi mais il avait été cool avec moi pendant la réunion parents profs. » ; « J'ai toujours été nulle en maths mais c'est le seul qui ne m'en a jamais fait la remarque. »_ A l'unanimité, Monsieur M., comme ses élèves aimaient l'appeler, était donc un homme apprécié. Sa mort, aussi horrible qu'elle avait dû être douloureuse, avait affecté l'ensemble de son entourage. L'hypothèse du meurtre avait été rapidement écartée et les conclusions de l'enquête faisaient état d'un malencontreux accident domestique.

Mikael Birman avait surligné quelques passages du rapport légiste : _« Les tissus ont été entièrement consumés » ; « Les organes vitaux ont été totalement détruits » ; « Les marques présentes sur les restes du crâne, montrent clairement que la combustion a débuté au niveau des globes oculaires. » ; « Le corps a été soumis à une température avoisinant les mille cinq cents degrés Celcius »._ Le corps de Dean fut parcouru par un frisson d'horreur.

**- T'es un sale hypocrite.**

L'aîné des Winchester sortit de sa réflexion et tourna la tête vers son petit frère :

**- Quoi ? **Lui demanda-t-il en braquant le faisceau de la lampe torche sur son visage.

Sam ouvrit les yeux, plaça sa main devant lui pour se protéger de la lumière et se redressa afin de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il actionna l'interrupteur et la clarté artificielle vint envahir la pièce. Il bougonna :

**- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas tes propres conseils ? Comment ça se fait que t'as mes dossiers dans les mains pendant que moi je perds mon temps à dormir ? Tu pourrais pas éteindre ta saloperie de lampe ?** Le plus vieux s'exécuta avec un petit sourire malicieux. Son cadet en profita pour regarder l'heure. **Putain, Dean ! Il est presque huit heures et demie. T'aurais pu me réveiller !**

**- Quoi ? Huit heures et demie ! Et on n'a toujours pas pris le p'tit dèj. ! T'as raison, ça craint !**

Sur ces mots, il attrapa le blouson de Sam pour sortir chercher de quoi se restaurer.

**- Eh ! C'est MA veste !**

**- Tout doux, schtroumph grognon ! Il pleut des cordes dehors et j'ai laissé la mienne dans la bagnole.**

Le plus jeune afficha une moue boudeuse et résignée, avant que Dean ne sorte de la chambre avec un rictus amusé. A l'extérieur, le jour commençait à se lever mais le temps maussade empêchait la luminosité de percer les nuages et traverser le rideau de pluie. L'aîné des Winchester s'empressa de parcourir la distance qui le séparait des boutiques de l'autre côté du parking de l'hôtel. La tête enfouie dans le blouson de son frère, il lui était complètement impossible de s'apercevoir qu'un homme venait de frapper à la porte de leur chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bises à ceux qui me laissent des messages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Sam venait juste d'entrer sous la douche. Il avait discuté trop longuement et maintenant il devait se dépêcher afin d'être prêt avant le retour de Dean. Lorsque ce dernier entrerait dans la chambre et tomberait nez à nez avec leur visiteur, l'ambiance risquait d'être explosive. Il arrêta l'eau au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, il entendit :

**_- Sam ?_**

**- Ouais. J'arrive, Dean**, lui répondit-il pour le rassurer.

Tout en se séchant et en s'habillant, il écouta la discussion dans l'autre pièce.

« **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_** Demanda son frère d'un ton sec.

**_- Dean, il faut qu'on parle. _**

**_- Toi ? Tu veux parler ? T'es pourtant pas très bavard d'habitude._**

**_- Je sais que tu m'en veux, je le comprends et je le regrette. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. On a une mission et …_**

**_- Alors, écoute-moi bien : je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber notre mission, comme tu dis. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je te refasse confiance aussi facilement !_**

**_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je comprends. _**

**_- C'est ça, ouais ! Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu as fait ? C'est de la trahison._**

**_- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je t'ai sorti de l'Enfer. Je me suis battu pour toi. Et pour que tu sauves ton frère, j'ai trahi les miens. »_**

Sam se demanda s'il n'était pas temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il approcha la main de la poignée quand il entendit la voix de son aîné. Il avait baissé d'un ton mais ses chuchotements restaient agressifs. Il s'approcha encore de la porte et tendit une oreille attentive.

**« … _passes ton temps à le blâmer. Tu le rends responsable de tout. Dis-toi bien que si tu ne l'avais pas fait sortir, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui !_**

**_- Et s'il n'avait pas fait les mauvais choix, tu n'aurais pas eu à l'enfermer !_**

**_- Il a été manipulé !_**

**_- Tu lui trouves toujours des excuses. Il t'a menti, il t'a trompé alors que tu as toujours eu foi en lui et c'est moi que tu oses accuser de trahison ! _**

**_- Ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi ne te regarde pas ! Il est ma famille !_**

**_- Je suis concerné par les événements qui ont eu lieu. On l'est tous ! Alors son comportement me regarde également. Mais je sais ce qu'il représente pour toi. Et je te le répète : je comprends. Je me suis engagé auprès de toi et je ne lui ferai plus aucun reproche. D'autant plus que j'ai conscience de ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes tous coupables. Je te demande juste de me laisser une seconde chance. Tu me la dois, Dean. »_**

Un silence angoissant s'ensuivit et Sam ne put résister plus longtemps. Il sortit de la salle de bain et les observa tour à tour : Comme à son habitude, Castiel se tenait bien droit. Aucune expression ne se reflétait sur son visage. Il affrontait du regard Dean, qui se trouvait à cinquante centimètres en face de lui. Contrairement à l'ange, l'aîné des Winchester exposait pleinement ses sentiments. Sans amorcer le moindre changement dans son attitude, Castiel formula sa requête :

**- Je veux rattraper mon erreur. Laissez-moi vous aider sur cette enquête.**

Dean tourna la tête vers son petit frère et l'interrogea d'un simple regard. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un haussement d'épaules. Il en comprit immédiatement la signification puisqu'il reporta son attention sur l'ange pour lui faire part de leur décision :

**- C'est d'accord. Mais au moindre problème, …**

La menace étant suffisamment claire pour tout le monde, il ne termina pas sa phrase.

***

Dean stationna l'Impala dans une ruelle désertique. La lumière artificielle qui filtrait à travers quelques fenêtres constituait la seule trace éventuelle d'une forme de vie dans la ville. Il était plus de dix heures du matin et la luminosité extérieure avoisinait celle de l'aube. Les trois hommes scrutèrent le ciel et les alentours avant de sortir du véhicule. Sam camoufla sa tête dans le col de son blouson et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. L'aîné resserra sa veste autour de lui. Elle était déjà humide à cause de son nettoyage succinct effectué par ses soins, dans la matinée. Il continua donc de pester contre le temps épouvantable de ce patelin pourri. En plus, il ne se remettait pas des dégâts apparents à l'arrière de son bébé : Son Impala était défigurée et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y regarder ! Castiel, quant à lui, restait de marbre, laissant la pluie ruisseler sur son visage. Tous trois longèrent la ruelle et tournèrent dans une impasse où se trouvait la boutique. La devanture, en grande partie vitrée, exposait du mobilier ancien ainsi que divers objets tout aussi insolites qu'inutiles aux yeux des deux chasseurs. L'enseigne se résumait à une grande planche de bois gravée au-dessus de l'entrée principale.

Lorsque Dean ouvrit la porte, une petite clochette, accrochée au plafond, se mit à tinter. Il n'avait pas encore mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'un phénomène attira plus particulièrement son attention. Il se tourna vers son frère qui lui lança un regard explicite. La chaleur confinée dans le magasin était tellement élevée qu'elle en était étouffante. Les Winchester ôtèrent leur veste dans un même mouvement devant l'air perplexe de Castiel.

Ils commençaient leurs investigations lorsque la propriétaire s'avança vers eux.

**- Bonjour messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ?**

A nouveau, les deux frères échangèrent un regard éloquent. Cette femme à la mine bon enfant, d'une cinquantaine d'années, était emmitouflée comme si elle se préparait à sortir dans un froid polaire. Avec un sourire convivial, Sam fut le premier à prendre la parole :

**- Bonjour madame. Nous ne faisions que jeter un coup d'œil. **

Devant l'attitude insistante de la brocanteuse, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

**- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous êtes certainement occupée.**

**- Mais non. Pas du tout, jeune homme ! Je suis tout à vous. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?**

Dean s'amusait beaucoup à observer son petit frère essayer de trouver les arguments adéquats. Loin d'avoir envie de l'aider, il écouta la bonne excuse qu'il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé.

**- Oui, heu … je ne sais pas si vous pouvez nous conseiller. Je … euh … nous voudrions offrir un joli cadeau à notre mère.**

**- Oh, comme c'est gentil de votre part ! Mais bien sûr que je vais vous aider. Parlez-moi un peu de ses goûts. C'est pour son anniversaire ou pour Noël ?**

Sam lança un regard de détresse à son aîné. Celui lui répondit par un sourire moqueur avant de lui annoncer :

**- Quelle bonne idée ! Alors toi, tu vois tout ça avec la dame, et moi j'en profite pour faire un tour. On ne sait jamais, je dénicherais peut-être le cadeau idéal pour … maman.**

Il trouva très distrayant que son cadet le fusille des yeux. Puis il changea rapidement d'attitude lorsqu'il vit Castiel ébaucher un mouvement de recul.

**- Sorcière !** S'exclama l'ange en regardant droit devant lui.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction désignée par les yeux écarquillés de Castiel. Derrière un vaisselier, venait d'apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, couleur corbeau, qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses lèvres noires s'accordaient à la perfection avec ses ongles, ses yeux et ses vêtements. Elle fixait Castiel d'un air mauvais.

**- Oh, je vous présente Emmanuelle**, commença la propriétaire des lieux, **ma petite fille. Elle vient m'aider au magasin lorsqu'elle n'a pas de cours, comme ce matin.**

Le plus jeune des Winchester s'approcha de l'ange et lui murmura :

**- Ce n'est pas une sorcière, Cas. C'est une gothique. C'est une façon d'être et de s'habiller …**

**- C'est pour ça qu'elle porte un collier de chien ? **Demanda son interlocuteur à voix haute.

Sam essayait de cacher son embarras alors que Dean faisait son possible pour ne pas exploser de rire.

**- Non mais c'est qui celui-là ?! **S'énerva soudainement la jeune fille. **T'as vu comment t'es fringué ? Tu te prends pour Colombo ? T'es looké comptable miséreux et tu te permets de me juger ! **

Dean s'esclaffa avant de se reprendre rapidement pour expliquer :

**- Désolé mademoiselle. Il est autiste. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.**

***

**- La pauvre petite a changé du tout au tout depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était un drame vous savez …**

Sam écoutait patiemment la brocanteuse tout en jetant régulièrement un œil à ses deux complices. Castiel faisait le tour du magasin sans lâcher des yeux l'adolescente qui conversait avec Dean. Systématiquement, le regard des deux frères se croisait.

**- … et maintenant, il n'y a plus que nous deux. **

**- Je comprends, **finit par répondre Sam pour montrer qu'il suivait la discussion.** Euh … il fait vraiment très chaud ici. **

La femme comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu car elle lui expliqua :

**- Oh, oui, je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis atteinte d'Ischemie digitale paroxytique, appelée plus simplement, maladie de Reynaud. Je suis extrêmement sensible au froid. Je ne quitte mes gants que lorsque je passe mes mains sous l'eau chaude afin de ramener mes doigts à la vie. C'est vraiment douloureux, vous savez. Il paraît que ça atteint les femmes de plus de trente ans et que les émotions peuvent déclencher les crises. Je crains que la perte de mon fils ait accentué ce phénomène,** murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sous le poids du chagrin. Puis elle se redressa et continua sur un ton plus enjoué. ** Mais vous savez, cette maladie est un mal pour un bien. J'ai dû arrêter de fumer et je mange de nombreux aliments riches en vitamine C. Alors, aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je suis en pleine forme !**

Sam lui répondit par un sourire empathique. Elle lui désigna un magnifique coffret à bijoux en acajou. Il fit semblant de s'y intéresser et lui demanda s'il était possible de repasser ultérieurement lorsque son frère et lui auraient pris leur décision.

**- Ce sera toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, jeune homme, **lui répondit-elle, toujours aussi joviale.

Il se dirigea vers Dean. Il avait une furieuse envie de sortir de cette canicule. Arrivé près de lui, il remarqua les cernes noirs sous ses yeux. Les traits marqués de son visage montraient la fatigue qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière son habituel sourire. Sam s'inquiéta. Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point son aîné paraissait épuisé.

En sortant du magasin, les Winchester furent saisis par la différence de température. Ils enfilèrent leur veste et se dirigèrent vers l'impala, suivis de près par Castiel.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés, à l'intention de son cadet.

**- T'as une tête horrible !** Lui répondit-il d'un air faussement décontracté. **On devrait rentrer à l'hôtel pour que tu te reposes un peu.**

Son frère le regarda de travers. Puis il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit les clés de l'Impala avant de marmonner :

**- Si tu veux conduire, t'as qu'à le dire. Pas besoin d'inventer une raison foireuse.**

Sam n'insista pas. Comme à son habitude, Dean venait d'éluder le sujet. Cette attitude était frustrante pour le cadet mais il en avait prit son parti. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur et savoura la symbolique d'être aux commandes de ce véhicule si cher à son frère.

**- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?** Demanda-t-il aux deux passagers.

**- Cette fille est une sorcière,** répéta Castiel.

Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, le plus jeune des Winchester pouvait apprécier la détermination de l'ange, assis bien droit sur la banquette arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Dean fut le premier à prendre la parole, d'une voix vraiment trop faible, au goût de son cadet.

**- J'crois qu't'es pas loin de la vérité**. **Il se passe quelque chose avec cette gamine … J'arrive pas à savoir c'que c'est … Et il y a un truc qui va vous intéresser. J'l'ai vu planquer un bouquin sous le comptoir. J'ai cru que c'était un journal perso, un machin dans le genre, mais la couverture est vraiment bizarre au toucher.**

**- Tu crois que ça peut être une sorte de grimoire ? **Demanda Sam, très intéressé.

**- J'en sais rien. J'aurais bien aimé l'embarquer mais je n'ai pas pu : elle scrutait chacun de mes mouvements.**

**- OK, j'serai d'avis qu'on y retourne cette nuit. En attendant, j'vais vérifier deux ou trois trucs sur les dossiers que m'a filés Mikael. **

Sam ne put s'empêcher de constater que son aîné ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, ses épaules s'affaissaient et les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient prendre de l'ampleur de minutes en minutes. Dans cette position, il paraissait presque … vulnérable. Un frisson parcourut le corps du cadet. Non, il devait se tromper. C'était impossible. Pas Dean.

Malheureusement, l'arrivée dans la chambre d'hôtel montra clairement qu'il y avait un problème. Sam vit son frère s'allonger sur le lit et s'endormir presque instantanément. A aucun moment il n'avait réclamé à manger alors que l'heure du déjeuner avait largement sonné. Pire, il ne profitait pas de ce moment de pause pour aller faire les réparations « indispensables à la survie de son bébé ». Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait et il espérait que ça ne soit pas aussi grave que ça pouvait le paraître. En attendant le réveil de son aîné, il s'installa à la table en prenant bien soin de se placer en face du lit. Puis il commença à éplucher les dossiers avec l'aide de Castiel.


	13. Chapter 13

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bienvenue et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et Bises à ceux qui me laissent des messages et/ou des reviews.

Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais chez moi ce nombre porte malheur ! J'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas également pour Dean !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Des sifflements épouvantables vinrent lui vriller les oreilles. Ils s'intensifièrent jusqu'à devenir étourdissants. Plus qu'un simple crissement, il avait l'impression qu'une femme hurlait son agonie sur ses tympans.  
Il ouvrit les yeux avec l'espoir d'arrêter ce cauchemar. Malheureusement pour lui, non seulement ce ne fut pas le cas mais en plus il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il se remémora les derniers événements. A peine cinq minutes auparavant, il s'allongeait sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel sous le regard inquiet de son petit frère. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait simplement besoin de dormir un peu. Un sentiment de fatigue intense l'avait envahit tout à coup et ses jambes avaient eu du mal à le soutenir jusqu'au lit.

A présent, il était installé dans un fauteuil en cuir marron, devant un écran de télévision brouillé par des points blancs. Avec les yeux plissés de douleur, il scruta la pièce. Il se trouvait dans un salon à la tapisserie vieillotte. Il appela son cadet mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Avec tout ce boucan dans ses oreilles, il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela. Malgré tout, il était apparemment tout seul. Sur un petit guéridon, à côté de lui, étaient entassées quelques photos. Il les saisit pour mieux les observer. Il pouvait contempler un couple avec leurs trois filles. Ils paraissaient très heureux. Il décida qu'il était préférable de vérifier la présence éventuelle d'une de ces personnes. Il se leva et déambula dans la pièce. Il butta ses pieds dans quelque chose de mou. En baissant les yeux, il vit trois bergers allemands allongés sur le sol. Ils redressèrent leur tête en même temps mais ne l'attaquèrent pas. Ce qui était réellement rassurant. A voir leur taille et connaissant la force de ces chiens, si ces gentils toutous le souhaitaient, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. Heureusement, ils restaient docilement allongés sur le tapis défraîchi. D'ailleurs, celui qu'il venait de heurter, le regardait avec des yeux adorables. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sam. Il espérait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne soit surtout pas dans la même situation que lui.

Derrière chacune des trois portes qu'il trouva, il découvrit tour à tour, une chambre, une cuisine et une salle d'eau. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette maisonnette. Il chancela et appliqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Les cris stridents embrouillaient son esprit. La chaleur étouffante n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il essaya malgré tout de garder son calme et de retrouver un minimum de logique. Il devait sortir d'ici et retrouver son frère. La gorge sèche, il décida de partir, avant tout autre chose, à la recherche d'un peu d'eau. Il entra dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet et but quelques gorgées qui ne le désaltérèrent pas le moins du monde. Il s'aspergea le visage mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne ressentait ni l'humidité, ni la fraîcheur de l'eau sur sa peau. Enervé, il s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo et se redressa brusquement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il découvrit avec horreur son reflet dans le miroir. Il palpa son visage et y découvrit des lunettes. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son crâne chauve. Il effectua différentes mimiques pour s'assurer que l'homme qui était devant lui était bien son reflet. Il baissa les yeux pour observer ses vêtements. Il portait une chemise à manches courtes et à petits carreaux gris et bleus qui cachait à peine son gros ventre. Il dut se pencher pour voir la couleur de son pantalon et il en profita pour s'apercevoir qu'il portait d'horribles chaussons molletonnés. Il n'avait pas vu de photo de cet homme mais la description qu'il avait lue ne laissait aucune place au doute : il était dans la peau du prof de maths.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était certainement en train de rêver et il devenait urgent de se réveiller. Il se redressa, essoufflé. La chaleur était étouffante et il ne maîtrisait plus sa respiration. L'air qui entrait dans ses poumons le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. S'il ne pouvait pas sortir de ce cauchemar, il devait impérativement déguerpir de cette maudite maison. Il actionna la poignée mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa main, elle resta collée. Il tira d'un coup sec et y laissa quelques lambeaux de peau. Il hurla de douleur. Il passa sa main sous l'eau qui n'eut aucun effet. Il tenta de se raisonner : puisqu'il faisait un cauchemar, tout cela n'était pas réel. Sa souffrance n'était qu'une sensation envoyée par son esprit. Tout n'était que chimère mentale … Et pourtant ça avait l'air si concret !

De l'autre côté de la porte, il percevait les hurlements à la mort des chiens. Ils devaient gratter pour essayer d'entrer dans la petite pièce d'eau car le battant subissait des coups violents. Dean transpirait tellement qu'il pouvait sentir la sueur dégouliner sur son crâne luisant. Les cris qui résonnaient dans sa tête étaient à deux doigts de le rendre fou. Il jeta un œil aux alentours pour trouver une issue. Sa vue se troubla. Les murs ne présentaient aucune ouverture et ils semblaient se rapprocher, menaçant de l'écraser. Il ressentit une brûlure au niveau des tempes. Il essaya de retirer ses lunettes mais là encore, ça lui était impossible. C'était comme si le métal qui constituait la monture avait fondu pour se souder à sa peau. Il retourna devant le miroir pour constater les dégâts. Ses joues, plutôt rebondies jusqu'à présent, retombaient mollement de chaque côté de son menton. Sa peau, devenue écarlate, fondait comme de la cire soumise à une forte chaleur. Le plastique de la monture avait fini par s'assembler à ses oreilles, constituant une masse informe de chaque côté de son crâne. La chaleur nécessaire à ce phénomène aurait dû le tuer il y a bien longtemps mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il revivait des souffrances qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Désemparé, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et constata que sa chair comme ses cheveux tombaient par fragment. Dans le miroir, il aperçut avec horreur une silhouette enflammée juste derrière lui. L'ampoule qui pendait lamentablement au plafond explosa. Il se retourna vivement. Les flammes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues mais une luminosité morbide subsistait et entourait cette femme à l'allure glauque. Elle s'approcha de lui en se contorsionnant, avec des mouvements saccadés. Elle le fixa intensément de ses yeux sombres. L'esprit de Dean lui ordonnait d'attraper un objet, quel qu'il soit, et de s'en servir d'arme. Mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. D'ailleurs, il se rappela que ce n'est pas le sien mais celui du prof de maths. Il comprit avec horreur qu'il revivait la mort de cet homme en direct et qu'il ne pouvait rien empêcher.

L'immonde femme pencha nonchalamment la tête et prononça quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Le souffle de son haleine sentait la chair brûlée. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant que le verre de ses lunettes explose en des milliers de petits éclats dans sa rétine.

***

**- Il y a certainement un lien. Un truc qu'on a loupé.**

Sam s'énervait sur ses dossiers. Il essayait de chuchoter mais il était à bout de nerfs. Depuis plus d'une heure, Castiel et lui épluchaient les documents pour trouver comment relier les différentes victimes. Ils étaient plus ou moins sûrs d'avoir trouvé l'origine du problème mais ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves. L'ange ne cessait de répéter que la jeune fille était coupable mais pour le jeune Winchester, une simple hypothèse ne suffisait pas à résoudre le mystère. Il voulait en tout premier lieu s'assurer que les victimes avaient toutes un lien avec la boutique et ses deux occupantes. Et dans le cas où il le trouverait, alors seulement, il devrait déterminer le vrai responsable. Il avait déjà vérifié les dires de la brocanteuse concernant sa maladie. Même si son attitude pouvait paraître étrange, ce qu'elle avait raconté était réel. Le style gothique de l'adolescente ne suffisait pas non plus à l'accuser. D'autant plus que le problème ne venait peut-être pas d'une personne mais d'un objet. Rien n'était sûr. Tout était flou. Et c'était réellement frustrant ! Il souffla et reprit depuis le début.

**- Les parents d'Emmanuelle. C'est évident. L'assistante sociale qui s'est occupée de leur dossier. Evident aussi. Mario Zuccarelli. Il a acheté une commode, très certainement là-bas, un mois avant de mourir. Encore évident. Le prof de maths, par contre, c'est un problème puisqu'il n'enseignait qu'aux élèves de dernière année. Dans ce lycée, il y a un bâtiment bien spécifique réservé à ces élèves. Il est situé à quelques kilomètres de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ces élèves ont, en quelques sorte, leurs profs particuliers et sont confinés dans leurs classes. La brochure explique que c'est pour donner une meilleure chance de réussite dans leurs études secondaires. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Emmanuelle et le prof de maths avaient très peu de chance de se rencontrer puisqu'elle doit faire encore deux ans avant d'entrer en dernière année. En plus, le prof est arrivé dans cette ville fin août. Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps entre son emménagement et sa mort. Il est donc peu probable qu'il y ait un lien dans ce cas précis.**

**- On ne le sait pas. Il a pu lui donner des cours de rattrapage.**

**- Non, j'ai téléchargé son dossier solaire hier et elle a d'excellentes notes. Ses enseignants lui reprochent juste son attitude mais ils mettent ça sur le compte de la perte de ses parents. Et ils ne mentionnent pas un quelconque problème avec un professeur.**

**- Il est peut-être allé s'acheter des meubles pour aménager sa maison.**

Sam soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Castiel.

**- C'est possible, **admit-il.** Mais on n'en a pas la preuve formelle. La brocanteuse doit tenir un registre de ses ventes. Il faudrait que je le consulte pour en être sûr. Puisqu'on y retourne cette nuit, j'en profiterai pour jeter un coup d'œil … Enfin tout ça, ça n'explique pas la sixième victime : la jeune femme de vingt-deux ans.**

**- Elle aussi est peut-être allée acheter des meubles.**

**- Là, c'est sûr que non. Mikael est allé rendre visite à son fiancé. Le style de l'appartement était plutôt moderne d'après sa description. Et elle était prof de danse classique. J'vois mal Emmanuelle en tutu rose. Quant à sa grand-mère, il aurait fallu qu'elle enlève ses après-ski pour enfiler des chaussons de danse. Non, là, j'comprends pas.**

**- Moi, c'est toi que je ne comprends pas. On a déjà réussi à relier quatre personnes sur six. Il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps pour que les deux dernières y soit également associées. Et toi, on dirait que tu essaies de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait innocenter cette sor… fille. Pourquoi ? **

**- Cas, il est hors de question qu'on s'en prenne à cette gamine en se basant sur de simples suppositions ! Sa grand-mère m'a expliqué qu'elle adorait ses parents. Alors pourquoi les aurait-elle tués ? **

**- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose de diabolique en elle. Je l'ai senti.**

Sam serra les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec son propre cas. Lui aussi avait quelque chose de diabolique en lui : il avait cette saleté de sang de démon qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait vivre avec. Quel message Cas essayait-il de lui faire passer ? Que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, une personne qui avait ça en elle, finirait forcément sur le mauvais chemin ? Il admettait qu'il avait fait des choix désastreux et il se maudissait pour ça. Maintenant, ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, c'était expier ses fautes. Il ferait tout son possible. Il savait qu'il n'était pas malveillant et il avait terriblement besoin que quelqu'un croit en lui. Instinctivement, il regarda son frère.

Il se mit debout si rapidement que sa chaise tomba derrière lui dans un fracas épouvantable. En une fraction de seconde, il était près du lit de Dean. Il appliqua sa main sur son front et la retira aussitôt tellement il était brûlant. La peau de son aîné avait pris une teinte écarlate et il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

**- Dean. Dean ! Réveille-toi !** Essaya-t-il en le secouant.

Mais ses tentatives n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Non seulement son frère restait plongé dans un sommeil profond, mais en plus il se mit à crier de douleur.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?** Demanda soudainement Castiel, apparemment inquiet.

**- Je ne sais pas ! Dean ! Cas, aide-moi ! Il faut qu'il se réveille !**

Sam sentait la panique l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait réagir, faire quelque chose.

**- Cas, va me chercher de l'eau ! Dean !**

Il continuait de l'appeler et de le secouer en vain. Il renversa le récipient d'eau froide, que venait de lui tendre l'ange, sur le visage de son aîné. Mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction. Il avait l'air de souffrir énormément et sa respiration était sifflante. Etant donné son état, il ne parviendrait jamais à l'hôpital à temps. Désespéré, il prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour se forcer à trouver la solution.

**- Cas, fais quelque chose ! Dean !**

**- Je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai plus ce pouvoir. **

**- Dean, j't'en supplie, réveille-toi ! **L'implora-t-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.** Dean !**

***

[ Et là vous vous dîtes : elle n'a pas osé arrêter le chapitre là ! C'est trop court ! Dean va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Je vous rassure tout de suite le chapitre n'est pas totalment terminé mais pas sûr que vous appréciez la fin. J'vous aurais prévenus !!!]

***

**_- Dean !_**

Au-delà de la douleur, il distingua un son. Quelqu'un l'appelait. La voix n'était qu'un murmure, un vague chuchotement dans le lointain. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle : C'était celle de Sammy et il avait l'air totalement désemparé.

Il lui était impossible de faire abstraction des souffrances qu'il endurait. Toutefois, le simple fait d'entendre à nouveau son petit frère lui redonna la force nécessaire pour se battre. Il fit tout son possible afin de se concentrer sur cette voix si familière.

**_- Dean, j't'en supplie, réveille-toi !_ Dean !**

Il se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était saccadée mais la douleur avait disparu et il était mouillé. Il avait toujours chaud et savoura donc cette délicieuse sensation de fraîcheur humide. Il sentit la main réconfortante de son cadet sur son épaule.

**- Dean ? Ca va ?**

Au son de la voix de Sam, il pouvait aisément deviner qu'il était paniqué. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas rassuré non plus. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce genre de rêve, Sammy et lui avaient bien failli y passer. Aujourd'hui, les circonstances étaient différentes mais il restait persuadé qu'il serait mort s'il n'avait pas été réveillé à temps. Il sentit la deuxième main de Sam se poser sur son autre épaule. Il tenta d'apaiser ses craintes.

**- Ouais, ça va bien. C'était juste un … **

Tout en parlant, il cherchait à tâtons l'interrupteur. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à dormir mais il faisait nuit noire. Il le trouva enfin et l'actionna. Il fut surpris de constater qu'aucune lumière ne diffusait dans la pièce. Il renouvela l'opération tout en maugréant :

**- Putain ! Manquait plus qu'ça ! On n'a plus de jus ou quoi ?**

S'apercevant que Sam ne réagissait pas, il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas voir son petit frère mais il sentait qu'il le fixait. Quelque chose clochait et il voulait en avoir le cœur net :

**- Quoi ? **La réponse se faisait attendre et sa crainte s'amplifia. **Sam !**

**- Dean, heu … il fait jour.**


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou mes fidèles lecteurs !

J'ai un très gros problème de connexion à Internet et un PC qui plante de manière régulière et plus qu'irritante (!) alors j'espère que vous pardonnerez mon retard. J'espère aussi avoir bien répondu à tous vos messages. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, ceux qui la mettent en alerte, ceux qui me laissent des messages et ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews. Bref, merci à vous tous !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**- Tu veux bien arrêter de brasser de l'air. Tu ne m'aides pas, là.**

Sam se stoppa net et l'observa, dubitatif. Son frère était toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Sa température avait baissé en un clin d'œil, sa peau avait reprit une teinte normale, sa respiration était des plus banale et, très bon signe, son sale caractère avait repris le dessus. Tout aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas totalement perdu la vue et gardé ces cernes atroces sous les yeux. Mais c'était malheureusement le cas et, bien évidemment, cette tête de mule de frangin refusait catégoriquement d'aller à l'hôpital. Même Castiel n'avait pas réussi à le faire plier. En plus, Dean venait de leur raconter son cauchemar plus qu'étrange. Sam était donc passé d'inquiet à bouleversé puis de paniqué à épouvanté. Il était à la fois anxieux et déboussolé par ce qui arrivait à son aîné. Alors s'il avait envie de faire les cent pas dans la chambre pour se défouler, il avait bien le droit !

**- Attends, Dean ! Tu viens de revivre la mort d'une des victimes. Avec Cas, on a bien cru que t'allais y passer. Quand tu te réveilles enfin, tu es aveugle ! Et tu oses te plaindre que je brasse de l'air !!! Ben vas-y ! Trouve la solution à notre problème ! Parce qu'à rester avachi comme ça sur le lit, tu ne m'aides pas non plus !**

Dean le fixait de ses yeux vides mais l'expression de son visage l'aida à se calmer rapidement. Il inspira donc un grand coup et reprit :

**- C'est juste que … j'ai plein de questions sans réponse : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as été touché par cette … malédiction ? Pourquoi pas Cas et moi ? Comment tes symptômes peuvent-ils être aussi différents des autres victimes ? Comment ça se fait que tu revives leur mort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?!? … Est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu vas t'endormir, tu vas faire ce genre de cauchemar ? Est-ce qu'on pourra te réveiller à temps, si c'est le cas ? Et surtout, est-ce que tu pourras retrouver la vue ? Et n'y aura-t-il pas d'autres problèmes ? J'veux dire : là, tu as perdu la vue mais la prochaine fois …**

**- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Tu vas me donner mal au crâne avec toutes tes questions. Pour ce qui est de dormir, je pense que je vais m'abstenir jusqu'à c'qu'on résolve l'affaire - Fais pas cette tête-là Sammy, j'essaie juste de trouver une solution. **L'intéressé le dévisagea : même aveugle, son aîné voyait ce qu'il ressentait.** Et ce serait pas mal qu'on y arrive rapidement. Après … j'sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai ressenti une forte envie de dormir quand on était chez la brocanteuse mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la chaleur étouffante et de ce lieu étriqué. Le problème c'est que cette sensation a continué jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir. Donc je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que l'origine de notre mystère est là-bas. Reste à savoir ce que j'ai fait de différent de vous pour avoir choppé cette merde.**

**- Tu as parlé avec la gamine ! Elle a forcément quelque chose à voir là-dedans. On ferait mieux d'y retourner maintenant et d'avoir une petite explication avec elle.**

Sam vit la bouche de son frère s'ouvrir pour riposter mais c'est la voix de Castiel qui résonna dans la pièce :

**- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à elle avant d'avoir trouvé des preuves.**

**- Oui, mais les choses ont changé !** Répondit-il, sur la défensive, tout en l'affrontant du regard.

Avait-il vraiment décidé de le contredire jusqu'au bout ? Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable pour ce qui arrivait à son aîné sans que l'ange s'y mette aussi. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait entraînés dans cette chasse alors il se devait de les en sortir. Et rapidement !

**- Je dis juste que tu avais raison d'étudier toutes les possibilités et de prendre en compte certains faits. **Expliqua Castiel sur un ton neutre mais qui se voulait rassurant.** Même si cette … fille a quelque chose de néfaste en elle et qu'elle est probablement responsable de ce qu'il se passe, il est possible qu'elle soit influencée d'une certaine manière. Et ce serait bien qu'on sache à quoi on a affaire pour trouver comment résoudre notre problème.**

**- Sauf que là, il y a urgence et ce serait pas mal qu'elle réponde à certaines questions … **Répliqua-t-il tout en jetant un énième coup d'œil à son frère.

Il détestait le voir si faible : les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient renforcés. Il restait immobile, assis sur le lit avec les épaules tombantes malgré sa volonté flagrante de ne rien laisser paraître. C'était comme s'il fixait un point droit devant lui, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

**- Le bouquin !** S'exclama Dean brusquement, faisant sursauter son cadet par la même occasion. **J'ai touché ce foutu bouquin à la couverture bizarre ! C'est peut-être de là que vient le problème.**

Sam considéra un instant l'hypothèse de son aîné puis il admit :

**- C'est une idée. J'vais voir ce que je peux trouver là-dessus. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, cette nuit, on va faire un tour là-bas.**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il prit son téléphone portable. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ferait enrager son frère sans aucun doute, mais il prenait le risque. Sa décision avait été mûrement réfléchie. C'était essentiel, voire vital. Il composa le numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur décroche enfin.

***

**- OK ! Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé,** lança Sam au bout d'un temps de recherche sur son PC portable qui parut être une éternité à Dean. **On sait déjà qu'une malédiction est un état de malheur inéluctable qui peut être imposé par un sort … ou le destin. On peut pas dire qu'il nous aide beaucoup celui-là ces derniers temps. **Ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, légèrement parti dans ses pensées.

**- Hors sujet, Maître Google,** le rappela à l'ordre son aîné. **Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as trouvé.**

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Dean imaginait très bien la moue boudeuse de son petit frère. L'idée ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose que l'horrible cauchemar si prenant qu'il venait de vivre et son handicap, qu'il espérait, temporaire.

**- Ouais, bon, je disais qu'une malédiction pouvait être lancée d'une personne à une autre. Mais elle peut aussi être liée à un lieu où s'est déroulée une tragédie.**

**- C'est le cas du magasin ?** S'enquit Castiel.

**- Non,** lui répondit le jeune Winchester. **D'aussi loin que j'ai pu remonter, il n'y a jamais eu aucun drame dans ce bâtiment. Il a été construit en 1912 sur d'anciens marécages. Pas de cimetière à proximité ni aucun meurtre référencé ou tragédie potentielle. **

**- Donc ça écarte la piste du local, **intervint Dean qui commençait à perdre patience. **T'as trouvé quelque chose sur le bouquin ?**

Il se sentait extrêmement las. Son esprit menait un combat acharné contre son corps. La nécessité de dormir devenait inévitable. Seule l'angoisse des conséquences d'un tel acte le maintenait éveillé. A présent, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

**- J'y viens ! **Lui répondit son frère sur un ton quelque peu irrité.** Il existe des sorts de protection des livres. Ils sont utilisés pour décourager d'éventuels voleurs. En général, ça se résume à une petite inscription en tout début ou à la fin des manuscrits du Moyen-Age. Chaque malédiction est unique et concerne un ouvrage en particulier. Souvent, la punition promise était l'excommunication mais ça pouvait aller jusqu'à la damnation. Dans ce cas précis, elle faisait intervenir le regard de Dieu, alors ça avait tendance à dissuader les voleurs. **

**- A cette époque, les gens étaient croyants mais tout a changé aujourd'hui, **fit remarquer l'ange.

**- Oui c'est certain mais il y a quelques menaces qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, même aujourd'hui. Surtout avec ce que nous savons. Tiens, par exemple : Celle-ci est inscrite sur un livre qui serait … **il parcourut des yeux l'écran à la recherche de l'information** … dans un monastère … à Barcelone. Voilà, écoutez ça : « _Celui qui vole, ou emprunte et ne rend pas, un livre à son propriétaire, que le livre volé se change en serpent dans sa main et le pique. Qu'il soit frappé de paralysie, que tous ses membres éclatent. Qu'il languisse dans la douleur, qu'il demande grâce en pleurant, et qui n'y ait de sursis à ses tourments avant qu'il ne soit anéanti. Que les vers lui rongent les entrailles, au nom du Ver qui ne périt pas. Et quand enfin il ira à son châtiment final, que les flammes de l'Enfer le consument à jamais. »_**

**- Sympa ! Même dans le cas où se serait un canular, ça fait froid dans le dos ! Avec tout ce qu'on a déjà rencontré, plus rien ne m'étonne. Et puis j'avais bien l'intention de lui piquer c'bouquin tout à l'heure. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce qui est écrit dessus. **

L'exemple lu par son cadet ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il avait expérimenté la mort du prof de maths et ça n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant. Mise à part cette fatigue harassante, il s'était bien remis et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il en avait toutefois gardé un affreux souvenir. Il avait essayé de minimiser les choses pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement Sammy ou, en tout cas, ne pas le stresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais, une chose était sûre : il refusait catégoriquement de revivre ça une nouvelle fois. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas si le deuxième essai ne serait pas fatal.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par trois petits coups rapides frappés à la porte. Il se mit brusquement debout et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. La fatigue et la perte de la vue représentaient des handicaps monumentaux pour lui. Non seulement, il en était réduit à un état de boulet, et il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être dépendant de quelqu'un ; mais en plus, il était dans l'incapacité d'aider son frère s'il en avait besoin. Il entendit son cadet se racler discrètement la gorge. Il devint aussitôt suspicieux : son frangin était mal à l'aise et il lui cachait quelque chose. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

**- Sam ? Qui est derrière cette porte ?**

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il tendit l'oreille. Il perçut les chuchotements de son cadet à l'intention de Castiel. Le bruissement d'ailes lui indiqua que l'ange venait de partir. Ce comportement montrait clairement qu'il connaissait l'identité de leur visiteur. Il s'énerva :

**- Sam !**

Mais ce dernier se contenta d'aller ouvrir la porte.

***

Le fait d'avoir perdu la vue n'empêchait absolument pas son aîné de le fusiller du regard et ça avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Derrière elle, se trouvait cette magnifique jeune femme au regard si doux.

**- Bonjour Sam !** Lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire empreint de tendresse. **Où est notre grand malade phobique des hôpitaux ?**

**- Bonjour Claire. Je vous en prie, entrez ! Il est … hum … là.**

En indiquant son frère, il ressentit un besoin vital de se justifier auprès de lui.

**- Comme tu n'étais pas particulièrement … motivé pour aller à l'hôpital, Claire a aimablement accepté de t'ausculter à domicile. C'est gentil de sa part, non ?**

Dean lui lança son sourire « T'aurais jamais dû m'faire ça, j'me vengerai !» puis il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

**- Merci docteur. Mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine. Il y a certainement des patients qui ont plus besoin de vous que moi.**

**- Excusez-moi, mais je pense être la seule personne qualifiée dans cette pièce pour en juger, **le renseigna-t-elle sans aucune agressivité.

Elle s'installa près de lui et commença à sortir ses instruments. Même s'il était persuadé que son aîné lui ferait payer cher, Sam s'amusa de la situation. La présence d'un médecin auprès de Dean le rassurait déjà. Le fait que ce soit « ce » médecin était d'autant plus réconfortant. Il l'observa ausculter son frère. Il espérait plus que tout qu'elle parvienne à le guérir même si, au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que cela relèverait du miracle. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Dean avait réussi à se sortir de situations bien pires. Il avait même réchappé de l'Enfer. A ses yeux, il était invincible. Tout petit déjà, il avait cette image de lui. Ce grand frère, qui faisait aussi figure de père et parfois même de mère, prenait des allures de super héros lorsqu'il était enfant. Bien que le temps ait défilé depuis, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, cette représentation restait ancrée. Par conséquent, il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas encore aperçu que Claire et Dean échangeait sur son état de santé. Il se concentra sur la conversation.

**- … raison, sa respiration est sifflante et je vous promets d'y jeter un œil dès que j'en aurais fini avec vous**, concéda-t-elle tout en lançant en sourire bienveillant à Sam. Puis elle reporta son attention sur son patient. **Au premier abord, vos yeux ont l'air tout à fait normaux. Il se peut que ce soit effectivement temporaire. Mais si d'ici un ou deux jours, grand maximum, vous n'avez toujours pas recouvré la vue, vous devriez vraiment faire des examens plus approfondis. La cause peut être multiple. Ca peut aller d'un simple stress, un choc, aux signes, plus inquiétants, d'un AVC. Quant aux conséquences de votre entêtement à ne pas vouloir vous faire soigner, elles peuvent être graves. Dites-vous bien que vous pourriez rester aveugle tout le restant de votre vie, si … enfin si celle-ci ne se trouve pas écourtée parce que vous aurez banalisé les signes d'une maladie plus grave. **

Sam aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce genre de choses. Il fixa son frère comme pour l'obliger à réagir et guérir plus vite. Instantanément, Dean tourna la tête vers lui.

**- T'inquiète pas Sammy. Ca va aller. **

Claire soupira devant un tel entêtement. Malgré tout, elle tenta autre chose :

**- Vous êtes tellement fatigué que je n'arrive pas à prendre votre tension. Entendez-vous des bourdonnements ?**

**- Je dirais plutôt des sifflements.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Cet après-midi.**

Cette information attira tout particulièrement l'attention de Sam. Il consulta rapidement les dossiers jusqu'à trouver le document qu'il cherchait. La prof de danse classique avait passé plusieurs examens médicaux pour comprendre l'origine de sifflements auditifs apparus du jour au lendemain. Elle se plaignait de perte d'équilibre depuis, ce qui était réellement handicapant dans sa profession. Il fouilla dans les autres dossiers médicaux et trouva un document stipulant que l'assistante sociale avait ce qu'on appelait des acouphènes. Il reporta son attention sur le médecin et ne put s'empêcher d'attendre plus longtemps pour lui demander :

**- Claire, je sais que ma question va vous paraître bizarre mais est-ce que ces sifflements peuvent être assimilés à des acouphènes ?**

**- Oui, tout à fait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas de votre frère.**

**- Votre mari en avait-il ?**

Elle le dévisagea un moment avant de lui répondre.

**- Oui, effectivement. Il s'en plaignait, juste avant de … Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un agent du FBI n'est-ce pas ?**

La question le surprit. Après un court échange silencieux comme ils en avaient le secret, les frères Winchester racontèrent brièvement en quoi consistait leur « travail ». Elle les considéra un long moment, estimant certainement qu'ils avaient perdu l'esprit, avant de se remettre à sa tâche. Bien que ce ne soit pas chose facile, elle obligea Dean à se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux et à suivre un traitement qu'elle indiqua sur une ordonnance à l'intention de Sam. Puis elle examina le torse de ce dernier et l'encouragea fortement à se reposer s'il ne voulait pas risquer de se percer un poumon avec une côte cassée. Le plus jeune la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture pour prendre le temps de la remercier.

**- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail.**

**- Oui mais ce n'est pas dans vos fonctions d'être aussi compréhensive. Je veux dire, avec ce que nous vous avons raconté … vous devez nous prendre pour des fous furieux.**

**- Oui et non,** avoua-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant. **Je suis médecin, mais pour tout vous dire … je ne trouve aucune logique à la mort de mon mari. Il n'y a rien de naturel là-dedans. Aucun baratin scientifique n'est valable à mes yeux. Et puis, il n'est pas l'unique victime de ce phénomène. Je suis comme vous : j'essaie de comprendre. Alors si vous trouvez la solution, quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**- C'est promis. Et merci encore.**

Elle ferma la portière et mit le contact. Puis elle abaissa la vitre pour lui rappeler :

**- Et allez vite chercher ce qu'il faut pour votre frère. Il a besoin de reprendre des forces. Il lui faut aussi beaucoup de repos, comme à vous d'ailleurs. Les gouttes que je lui ai administrées devraient l'aider à se détendre en attendant. Elles comportent un sédatif léger.**

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta. Choqué, il resta planté le temps de la regarder s'éloigner une fraction de seconde. Puis son corps accepta de réagir enfin et il se précipita dans la chambre. Trop tard : Dean s'était déjà endormi !


	15. Chapter 15

Oui, oui, je sais ! Je suis vilaine ! Déjà je mets un temps fou à poster le chapitre suivant mais en plus je fais souffrir Dean, et Sam s'en prend plein la tête aussi ! Mais bon, quand on aime, on ne compte pas !!!!

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bises à ceux qui me laissent des messages et/ou des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il était vraiment bien dans ce lit. Le mot exact étant « détendu ». Aucune douleur, pas de fatigue, il était juste légèrement comateux. Il se sentait un peu comme dans un cocon. C'était à la fois doux et chaud, voire même un peu trop chaud. Afin d'être plus à l'aise, il retira partiellement les couvertures. Chose étrange : il ne se rappelait pas s'être allongé dessous. Il faisait tout pour ne pas s'endormir, ça n'aurait donc pas été très judicieux de sa part de s'installer si confortablement. En essayant de rassembler ses esprits, il sentit une présence près de lui. Quelqu'un dormait à ses côtés et venait de poser sa main sur son ventre. Un homme ! Il y avait belle lurette que Sammy ne le rejoignait plus dans son lit après ses affreux cauchemars. Et puis le petit être qui venait se blottir dans ses bras pour se rassurer autrefois, n'avait rien à voir avec cette grosse masse ronflante. Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa respiration. Alors qui était-ce ? Il ouvrit les yeux spontanément. Il perçut la faible lueur des lampadaires filtrer à travers les rideaux. Loin de se réjouir d'avoir recouvré la vue, il déglutit difficilement, marquant inconsciemment son appréhension. Comme pour le conforter dans son idée, les sifflements firent à nouveau leur apparition. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Tout en retirant doucement la main posée sur son ventre, il jeta un œil à son propriétaire. C'était effectivement un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, à la carrure imposante. Il dormait comme un bienheureux. Quitte à vivre un nouveau cauchemar, Dean se dit qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver à côté d'une jolie jeune femme.

Il se leva et fut pris d'un vertige. En voulant se rattraper, il heurta son pied dans une commode d'aspect extrêmement moderne. Il étouffa un cri, prit appui sur le meuble et massa ses orteils douloureux. Il retira la mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui gênait la vue et la coinça minutieusement derrière son oreille droite. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il comprit. Il fixa alors son attention sur ses ongles manucurés, apprêtés d'une manière plus que féminine.

A son grand regret, il s'aperçut que le corps qu'il habitait refusait de lui obéir. En revanche, de ses yeux, il pouvait balayer l'espace autour de lui et satisfaire ainsi sa curiosité. Sur son annulaire gauche, long et effilé, trônait une alliance. Ses bras étaient terriblement menus et sur ses frêles épaules, deux fines bretelles retenaient une nuisette en soie rose. Se retrouver à nouveau dans un de ces horribles cauchemars ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, mais mourir dans le corps d'une femme, ça, c'était exclu ! Il devait se réveiller avant que les choses ne se corsent. Il essaya d'appeler son frère. Malgré sa grande détermination, ses tentatives furent vaines. Rien ne lui obéissait. Il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche ou faire du bruit. S'il avait réussi à réveiller le grand poilu qui venait de prendre toute la place dans le lit, il aurait peut-être pu obtenir de l'aide. Mais non ! Il n'y avait rien à faire. Le corps de la jeune femme se bornait à rester le plus silencieux possible. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé être maître de ses mouvements au cours de sa douloureuse expérience dans la peau du prof de maths. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le même genre de rêve. La chaleur commença à l'assaillir et les sifflements se firent plus intenses comme pour apporter une réponse à son questionnement. Il en conclut qu'il se trouvait bien dans la même situation. Lors de son cauchemar précédent, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Par conséquent, ses mouvements et ses intentions avaient dû être similaires à celles du corps qu'il habitait alors.

Ces hypothèses commençaient à s'embrouiller tant la chaleur qu'il ressentait était prenante. Il se passa une main sur le front et constata qu'il était brûlant et qu'il transpirait abondamment. Il quitta la chambre et longea précautionneusement le couloir. Les sifflements étaient devenus des cris stridents et les vertiges avaient repris de plus belle. Il pénétra dans une pièce entièrement carrelée. Ses doigts trouvèrent directement l'interrupteur et une douce lumière vint envahir la salle de bain. Les murs était recouverts de grands carreaux que Dean reconnut comme étant du marbre. Malgré l'aspect froid que cette matière donnait à la pièce, il avait la sensation de fondre comme neige au soleil. Il s'approcha du lavabo et s'aspergea généreusement d'eau fraîche. Mais, comme la dernière fois, cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

Il s'observa dans le grand miroir installé en face de lui. La femme qui s'y reflétait était magnifique. Les traits de son visage ruisselant étaient d'une extrême finesse. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux bleus indiquaient une grande douceur et une immense détresse. Sa peau rougissait de seconde en seconde. Elle ouvrit sa bouche si délicate pour tenter de retrouver une respiration plus sereine mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se dirigea alors vers la baignoire tout en ôtant son vêtement.

Connaissant son funeste destin, Dean chercha un moyen de se réveiller. Il refusait catégoriquement de revivre cette expérience. Il était comme pieds et poings liés. Il subissait les tortures endurées par ces inconnus sans pouvoir intercéder. Il était dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider cette femme puisqu'elle était déjà morte. Cette impuissance le rongeait de l'intérieur. De manière générale, il se moquait éperdument de souffrir physiquement si l'enjeu était la survie d'une personne. Parce que c'était ça son job : sauver des gens ! Mais là, il était inutile, il ne servait à rien et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Pour ne rien arranger, il y avait de très grandes chances pour que ce cauchemar se ponctue par sa propre mort. A quoi servirait-elle ? Partir dans ces conditions n'était pas concevable. Il devait se battre ! Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Il devait empêcher que d'autres personnes subissent le même sort. Et surtout, il devait se réveiller pour Sammy. Ils avaient mutuellement besoin l'un de l'autre et il refusait de l'abandonner.

La dernière fois, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre la voix de son frère. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre signe de sa présence. Sam était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il savait toujours pouvoir compter sur lui pour faire son maximum pour le sortir de là. La confiance sans borne qu'il lui accordait lui fit retrouver une once d'espoir. Malheureusement, seuls les sifflements envahissaient ses conduits auditifs. A présent, ils étaient devenus si intenses qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des gémissements de douleur. C'était comme si une femme hurlait son agonie. Il trébucha de nouveau et s'appuya contre le mur. La peau de ses bras avait pris une teinte écarlate. Installé dans la baignoire, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide au maximum et passa le pommeau de la douche le long de son corps. Une fine vapeur l'enveloppa alors comme si la pluie tombait drue sur un feu de camp. Mais si cette femme devait ressentir un léger apaisement, il n'en était rien pour lui. Il continuait de brûler de l'intérieur. Il sentait que son sang frémissait. Il visualisait parfaitement les petites bulles se former dans ses vaisseaux sanguins sous l'effet de la chaleur.

**_- Sammy !_** Hurlait-il au plus profond de son subconscient. **_Aide-moi !_**

Mais ses supplications restaient irrémédiablement confinées dans son esprit. Epuisée, la femme tomba assise dans la baignoire. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement pour solliciter l'aide son ami mais seule de la vapeur d'eau s'évacua de sa gorge. Les gargouillis produits n'auraient même pas suffit à couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui continuait de s'écouler. Elle étouffait. Ses mains s'agrippèrent de chaque côté et elle essaya de se redresser mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Dean pouvait ressentir sa panique. De son côté, le désespoir l'envahissait. Sous l'épiderme, des lignes écarlates se gonflaient et dessinaient un réseau infernal sur l'ensemble de son corps. Au niveau de ses membres, quelques vaisseaux éclatèrent, libérant de fins filets de sang. Le contenu de la baignoire prit d'abord une teinte rosée avant de virer totalement au rouge.

Dean n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Malgré tout, il constata qu'il commençait à ressentir les bienfaits de l'eau froide sur son corps. C'était vraiment étrange, voire complètement illogique puisqu'il assistait à la formation de grosses bulles dans le liquide écoeurant où il était plongé contre son gré. Cette pauvre femme était en train de frire dans son propre fluide corporel et elle était toujours en vie, incapable de réagir malgré sa volonté indiscutable, priant pour que la mort mette définitivement fin à ses souffrances. Cette idée le révulsa.

Du coin de l'œil, un mouvement attira son attention. La femme qui suffoquait dans sa baignoire dut l'apercevoir également car elle tourna légèrement la tête et il eut tout loisir d'observer le spectacle horrifique qui venait d'apparaître. Un brasier infernal, venu de nulle part, s'avançait vers lui. Les flammes léchaient le plafond et les hurlements avaient atteint le summum des ondes acoustiques que pouvaient supporter ses tympans. Dean savait pertinemment que cette apparition était synonyme de mort imminente. Il se concentra pour entendre la voix salutaire de son frère mais rien n'y faisait. Soudain, l'embrasement diminua, laissant la place à la même chose qu'il avait aperçue dans son précédent cauchemar. Ce qui ressemblait à une femme, entièrement vêtue de noir, se contorsionnait en tous sens dans des mouvements saccadés plutôt insolites. Puis ses oscillations s'atténuèrent en même temps que ses gémissements.

Le cœur de Dean cessa de battre, tout comme ses poumons refusaient obstinément d'emmagasiner l'air ambiant. Alors que l'espèce de chose désarticulée venait lui murmurer des mots incompréhensibles, il distingua enfin la voix de son frère qui paraissait totalement désemparé. D'où il était, il pouvait même entendre ses larmes couler. Il se concentra sur lui : sa voix, sa présence, son odeur, sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une seule image apparut avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau plongé dans le noir total : Il était toujours assis dans une baignoire pleine d'eau sanguinolente. Il ne put en conclure qu'une seule chose : il avait échoué. Il ne s'était pas réveillé. C'en était fini. Sa vie ne défila pas devant ses yeux mais ses pensées s'orientèrent sur une unique personne. Inconsciemment, il hurla son nom :

**- Sammy !!!!**

***

Enfin ! Il avait ouvert les yeux. Et même s'il paraissait complètement hagard et encore plus faible qu'avant, il était réveillé. Pour lui, c'était tout ce qui importait.

**- Tout va bien, Dean ! Je suis là,** essaya-t-il d'articuler dans une tentative désespérée de se rassurer mutuellement.

Son soulagement n'était que partiel. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il faisait son possible pour que son aîné reprenne enfin conscience. Il avait tout tenté, même si son cœur menaçait sérieusement d'exploser sa cage thoracique pour s'échapper de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Pour faire descendre la température, il avait plongé Dean, tout habillé, dans la baignoire qu'il avait remplie d'eau froide. A présent, il essayait de calmer la panique qui l'avait insidieusement envahi tout en maintenant fermement la tête de son frère au-dessus de la surface de ce liquide rougeoyant, composé en trop grande partie du sang de son aîné.

La main de Dean sortit soudainement de cette substance répugnante et lui agrippa fermement la chemise.

**- Sa…mmmmy**, articula-t-il difficilement. **Faut … plus … qu'je dorme, hein ? Faut … qu'tu m'aides,** l'implora-t-il, la respiration haletante et les yeux dans le vide.

**- Oui, j'te le promets, Dean.**

Ses larmes n'en finissaient plus d'inonder son visage. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait que son frère était vivant. Ce sursis n'était que provisoire et il le savait trop bien. Il devait agir vite. Il allait prendre soin de lui et dégommer cette chose qui lui faisait autant de mal. La gamine avait tout intérêt à ne pas être mêlée à cette histoire, ni se mettre en travers de son chemin car, sinon, il n'hésiterait pas à la liquider.

Pendant que l'écœurant liquide évacuait la baignoire, il commença à déshabiller son frère.

**- Qu'est-ce que … tu fous ?** Lui demanda faiblement Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Mais aussitôt, l'expression de son visage se radoucit et sans attendre une réponse, il ajouta : **Tu voudrais pas plutôt aller me chercher des fringues … que j'aurais pas besoin d'essorer.**

**- J'veux d'abord savoir d'où vient tout ce sang**, se justifia-t-il en continuant son inspection, la pudeur n'étant pas de rigueur dans ce genre de situation.

Rien ! Il n'y avait rien ! Aucune coupure, pas une blessure, pas la moindre plaie ouverte. Seules la teinte rouge de l'eau qui finissait de s'évacuer et la pâleur du visage de Dean montraient clairement l'hémorragie qui venait d'avoir lieu.

**- Comment tu te sens ?** Se renseigna-t-il, plus qu'inquiet.

**- La grande forme, docteur Quinn !** Ironisa son aîné avec un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

***

Assis chacun sur leur lit, Sam écoutait le récit de Dean. Il l'observait, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements, s'inquiétant des signes de fatigue qu'il affichait. Son aîné dirigeait son regard vers lui bien que sa vue lui fasse toujours défaut. Son débit de paroles ne reflétait en aucun cas la lassitude due à cette nouvelle baisse de tension. Il faisait tout pour ne pas inquiéter son cadet plus que nécessaire. Sam le savait bien et ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Ne pouvait-il pas prendre soin de lui au lieu de s'inquiéter des états d'âmes de son petit frère ? Ce deuxième cauchemar avait été bien plus long que le précédent et les séquelles qu'il en avait gardées avaient un effet dramatique sur son corps. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, un peu comme s'il l'avait transpiré par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses cernes noirs envahissaient la moitié de son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés, le laissant paraître vingt ans de plus. Il était dans l'incapacité de rester debout plus de dix secondes et il s'essoufflait pour un rien. Il devenait urgent de résoudre le problème et les indications que son grand frère lui fournissait avaient, à ses yeux, une valeur inestimable.

Dean finissait de raconter son cauchemar lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Marquant son inquiétude, l'aîné fronça les sourcils. Sam observa discrètement par la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir à Castiel. L'ange le dévisagea puis jeta un œil au-dessus de son épaule, en direction de Dean, avant de lui demander :

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Dean vient de revivre la mort de la prof de danse**, lui expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres, en le laissant entrer.

**- Je croyais que tu devais le surveiller et l'empêcher de s'endormir, **remarqua-t-il sur un ton neutre.

Castiel avait un don certain pour exprimer à voix haute les reproches qu'il se faisait intérieurement. Déjà, s'il n'avait pas lourdement insisté pour faire cette chasse, son frère ne se trouverait pas dans cette galère. Toutes les souffrances qu'il subissait aujourd'hui relevaient de son unique responsabilité. Il aurait dû être plus vigilent. En voulant lui porter secours par l'intervention de Claire, il n'avait fait qu'aggraver son état. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

**- Sammy ! Arrête ta séance d'auto flagellation ! **Intervint soudainement Dean qui lisait incontestablement dans son esprit. **Tu n'es pas responsable. Rien n'est de ta faute. Et j'ai besoin de toi. J'suis pas en état … Il faut qu'on arrête tout ça … Sois rationnel ! S'il te plaît … Et Cas, t'étais où bordel ?**

**- Sam m'a demandé d'aller chercher Anna,** expliqua-t-il tout naturellement.** Mais elle ne viendra pas. Elle ne peut rien faire pour nous aider. Elle n'a plus de pouvoirs. Mais elle a une théorie …**

**- Laquelle ? **Demandèrent les deux frères de concert.

**- Elle pense que la manière dont la malédiction te touche est en relation avec le fait que tu as été ressuscité deux fois par des anges.**

**- Comment ça, 'deux fois' ?** S'exclama Sam, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Castiel souleva un sourcil interrogateur et Dean fronça les siens tout en reformulant sur un ton sec :

**- Anna ne m'a pas ressuscité. Elle m'a aidé à me réveiller, elle m'a remis sur pieds … Dis ça comme tu veux mais je n'étais pas mort donc elle ne m'a pas ressuscité ! **Il se passa la main sur le visage, dirigea son attention vers son petit frère et lui expliqua : **La libération d'Anna a été plus difficile que prévu mais ça s'arrête là. On n'va pas se prendre la tête pour ça. On a fait notre boulot et c'est tout ce qui compte.**

**- Raconte !** Exigea le plus jeune en s'installant à nouveau en face de son aîné.

Dean soupira et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de résumer l'altercation avec Raphaël. Sam était effaré : son frangin avait failli mourir mais n'avait pas jugé important de lui en parler ! Il contenait difficilement la rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

**- T'aurais dû m'le dire !** S'emporta-t-il.

Il vit son aîné prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains et se frotter les yeux d'un geste las. Il reprit plus calmement :

**- Mets-toi à ma place ! Comment tu aurais réagi si je t'avais caché …**

**- T'as raison, j'aurais dû te l'dire, **le coupa Dean.

Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son frère montraient qu'il admettait son erreur. Mais l'expression de son visage ne portait pas à confusion : Il avait tout intérêt à ne rien cacher à son aîné s'il ne voulait pas découvrir quelle réaction il aurait effectivement eu à sa place. Comme si la menace voilée n'était pas suffisante, il sentit que Castiel l'observait avec un regard dur. Il se tourna vers lui.

**- Quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-il, quelque peu sur la défensive.

**- Je me demandais juste à quel moment tu avais pris le temps de t'informer de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. C'est évident que Dean compte beaucoup pour toi alors je suis étonné que tu ne t'y sois pas intéressé avant.**

Sam déglutit difficilement. Encore une fois, l'ange venait de lui faire exploser son égoïsme en pleine figure. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait raison. De nouveau, son sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

**- Putain, vous me fatiguez tous les deux,** intervint Dean. **On pourrait pas en revenir à notre affaire.** **J'aimerais bien qu'on en finisse et qu'on quitte ce bled de merde !**

La réflexion de son frère le fit réagir. Il perdait vraiment trop de temps à se lamenter et se remettre en question alors que son aîné était en train de dépérir juste devant ses yeux. Il était bien décidé à tout faire pour l'aider et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais.


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic jusque-là ! Et bisous à tous ceux qui, en plus, m'ont laissé leurs adorables messages et leurs gentilles reviews. _

_Normalement, je devais poster chacun des trois paragraphes qui composent ce chapitre à quelques jours d'intervalle, histoire de faire monter la pression. Mais bon, comme je suis méga à la bourre, j'ai tout mis d'un coup ! J'espère que le suspense que j'ai essayé d'instaurer va quand même vous atteindre !!!! Muahahahaha !!!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Assis à l'arrière de son bébé, Dean avait entrepris un combat acharné pour ne pas s'endormir. Son frère avait bien pris soin de l'abreuver d'un nombre incalculable de cafés mais son corps était décidément trop faible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon après une semaine de nuits blanches. Le fait d'être plongé dans le noir n'améliorait pas la situation. Mais la peur de vivre une nouvelle mort sans pouvoir intervenir l'aidait à se concentrer. Toutefois, c'était l'attitude de Sam qui l'encourageait le plus à se battre. Son cadet dégageait une force et une volonté à toute épreuve. Il avait encaissé les critiques de Castiel sans rétorquer ni même cherché à se justifier. Il s'était affairé à préparer le matériel et avait élaboré un plan avec l'ange comme s'ils étaient des amis de toujours. Par cette attitude, son petit frère lui montrait un soutien sans faille et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. D'un commun accord, il avait été convenu qu'il les accompagnerait. Sammy ne voulait pas le laisser seul à l'hôtel et de son côté, il était exclu que son cadet aille chasser sans lui. Même s'il se sentait totalement inutile. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne leur serait d'aucun secours et qu'il aurait même tendance à être une charge mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait être présent. En revanche, il était prévu qu'il reste près de la voiture. Il admettait bien volontiers qu'un aveugle inexpérimenté dans une brocante soit similaire à un chien dans un jeu de quilles : pas très discret !

Malgré le sifflement incessant qui était revenu envahir ses oreilles, il se concentra sur la conversation qui s'était engagée à l'avant du véhicule.

**- Je pense que c'est moi qui devrais prendre le livre**, insistait Castiel, **je suis un ange, ça réduit les risques.**

**- Ecoute, moi aussi, j'aurais des gants et puis qui nous dit que tu es immunisé ? Alors le premier qui le trouve le prend et on sort**, rétorqua Sam.

**- Mais on ne sait pas si cette précaution est suffisante.**

**- Cas, on ne sait même pas si c'est ce bouquin qui est à l'origine des malédictions. En fait, on ne sait pas grand chose. Mais j'suis à peu près sûr que la grand-mère est protégée grâce aux gants qu'elle porte …**

**- Si ce n'est pas elle qui est à l'origine du problème ! **Rappela l'ange.

Même sans voir son cadet, Dean savait quelle tête il faisait. En revanche, il s'étonna du ton calme qu'il employa pour expliquer :

**- C'est pour ça qu'on a réglé le taser. Si une des deux nanas se pointe, on aura de quoi se défendre sans, pour autant, leur faire trop de mal. On est paré pour un certain nombre d'éventualités et on ne peut pas perdre plus de temps.**

L'aîné devina le regard de son petit frère braqué sur lui, se refléter dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Puis la Chevrolet décéléra jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, les trois hommes descendirent de voiture. La pluie tombait averse mais cette fois-ci, Dean était plus que ravi de rester en dessous. La fraîcheur qu'elle lui apportait était salvatrice à deux points de vue : elle faisait baisser sa température corporelle et elle le réveillait. Avec toute cette eau qui ruisselait sur lui, il se sentait revigoré !

**- Dean, tu serais peut-être mieux à l'intérieur, non ?!** Remarqua son petit frère.

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un sourire. Il sentait bien que Sammy se préoccupait de son état de santé et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Sa survie était entre ses mains à présent et cette idée ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Il voulait le remercier de prendre soin de lui mais d'un autre côté, c'était une situation plus qu'étrange. Les rôles étaient inversés et il avait du mal avec ce mode de fonctionnement. Sam dut le percevoir car il ajouta :

**- L'entrée du magasin est à moins de cent mètres sur ta gauche. En longeant le mur, tu y accèderas facilement. Normalement, on n'en a pas pour longtemps. Je vérifie un ou deux trucs sur le registre des ventes, on retrouve ce foutu bouquin et on revient. On avisera de ce qu'on fait, après. OK ?**

Par ces quelques mots, son petit frère l'avait rassuré. Tout d'abord, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pourrait les rejoindre dans le cas où ils auraient besoin de lui. Ce qui le rendait moins inutile, tout à coup ! Ensuite, il l'avait tranquillisé sur les risques éventuels de cette mission : _« On rentre et on ressort. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'apercevoir de notre absence et donc de t'inquiéter pour nous ! »_ Bon point ! Et enfin, il lui avait assuré qu'aucune décision ne serait prise sans l'avoir concerté avant. Bien joué ! Pour finir, il lui demandait s'il était d'accord avec ça. Mais bien sûr ! Et puis, ce ne serait pas réellement Sammy, s'il ne terminait pas son monologue sans une petite question ! Il le reconnaissait bien là : Impressionnant la facilité avec laquelle il utilisait les mots pour faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ou faire passer un passage. Dean se dit qu'il avait dû être absent le jour où on avait distribué ce gêne. L'attitude de son cadet lui redonna du baume au cœur. Il décida de jouer le jeu et lui balança sa réplique de grand frère :

**- OK ! Mais faîtes gaffe ! Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on ne sait pas grand chose et ça pourrait mal tourner.**

Il les entendit s'éloigner. A plusieurs reprises, il sentit le regard de Sam braqué sur lui puis, plus rien. La pluie avait toujours le même effet sur lui. C'était relativement réconfortant. Même les sifflements avaient disparu. Il contourna sa voiture et l'examina à tâtons. Il commença à râler lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'amplitude des dégâts occasionnés par le Pick-up. La porte arrière, côté conducteur, était enfoncée et il n'était plus possible de l'ouvrir. Les dommages s'étendaient pratiquement jusqu'au coffre. Celui-ci résistait un peu à l'ouverture mais fonctionnait encore correctement. L'essieu, quant à lui, avait certainement été touché puisqu'il couinait, sans discontinuer ! Il s'en était aperçu alors qu'il était affalé à l'arrière de l'Impala, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ces sifflements incessants.

**- Mon pauvre bébé, ta première rencontre avec un Pick-up a été plutôt brutale, hein ?!** Murmura-t-il à l'intention de la Chevrolet. **T****'inquiète pas j'vais bien prendre soin de toi …**

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Il sentait une présence. Quelqu'un le fixait, debout à quelques mètres derrière lui. Et cette personne n'était ni Sammy, ni Castiel. Le fait que l'inconnu reste planté en silence près de lui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se redressa tout en saisissant son arme et fit volte-face.

***

***

Il avait vraiment eu du mal à le laisser là, tout seul. La décision avait été prise d'un commun accord mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'y résigner. Il voyait son aîné regarder dans sa direction sans réellement le voir. Et il avait cette appréhension qui le tiraillait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Il se raisonna. Ils n'en avaient que pour quelques minutes.

Il prit ce qu'il avait besoin dans le coffre de l'Impala et s'obligea à ne pas regarder le tas de tissus informe, qu'il avait balancé violemment dans un coin un peu plus tôt. En préparant le matériel, il était tombé sur les vêtements déchiquetés de Dean. Des sueurs froides lui avaient parcouru le dos. Il était furieux mais cette colère était dirigée envers lui-même. Rien que l'état pitoyable de la veste montrait à quel point son frère avait dû souffrir. Et pendant que son aîné se battait pour sa survie et accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était imposée, lui, se morfondait dans des divagations qui lui paraissaient tout à fait futiles à présent. Castiel avait raison : il se comportait vraiment comme un sale gamin égoïste. Mais tout ça, c'était terminé ! Il avait reproché à son aîné de l'empêcher de grandir mais il venait de réaliser qu'il se complaisait parfaitement dans cette situation. C'était tellement confortable de savoir toujours compter sur quelqu'un, de pouvoir le rendre responsable de tout ce qui clochait dans sa vie et de le faire ensuite apitoyer sur son sort, histoire de se faire pardonner, sous prétexte qu'on est plus jeune et donc plus vulnérable. Dean avait subi un conditionnement mental de la part de leur père sur le fait qu'il devait protéger son petit frère. Et lui, en tant que tel, avait entretenu cet état des choses par son attitude. Mais ça allait changer ! Son aîné avait besoin de lui et il lui avait confié sa vie sans hésiter ; pas parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais juste parce qu'il avait confiance en lui. Alors, il ne le décevrait pas.

Il avait tenté de joindre Bobby. Leur ami s'était vraiment inquiété pour eux, d'autant plus qu'il était bien trop loin pour pouvoir les rejoindre dans les meilleurs délais. Toutefois, il s'était engagé à chercher un moyen de résoudre leur problème et lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler régulièrement pour donner des nouvelles.

Il était arrivé devant la porte du petit magasin avec Castiel. Il n'eut aucun souci à déverrouiller l'entrée. Puis il se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout : Il était capable de neutraliser la plus sophistiquée des alarmes mais il se trouvait totalement démuni devant une pauvre petite clochette accrochée au plafond ! L'appartement de la brocanteuse étant situé juste au dessus, il estima ses chances de ne pas la réveiller à zéro. L'ange s'éclipsa alors pour réapparaître derrière la porte. Il décrocha précautionneusement le très bruyant petit objet et ouvrit la porte en grand. Avant d'entrer, Sam inspira un grand coup et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son frère, qui était adossé sur sa chère voiture, comme si de rien n'était.

Quand il pénétra au milieu de ce bric-à-brac de meubles anciens, la sensation d'étouffement le submergea de nouveau. Il se concentra sur sa tâche. Castiel était déjà derrière le comptoir. Après y avoir parcouru le moindre recoin, il se redressa et regarda le jeune chasseur en lui faisant un léger signe de tête négatif : Le fameux livre ne se trouvait plus où Dean l'avait vu la dernière fois. Puis il s'éclipsa de nouveau. Il était convenu que l'ange fouille l'appartement au premier étage, pendant que lui, de son côté, inspecterait le commerce. A son tour, Sam se dirigea donc vers le comptoir. Il se saisit du registre des ventes et l'étudia rapidement. Il n'eut aucun souci à déceler le nom du prof de maths, qui était venu à plusieurs reprises chercher du mobilier. En revanche, il ne trouva aucune trace de la danseuse. Que ce soit à son nom de jeune fille ou même de femme mariée, il n'y avait rien. Il persévéra : il devait absolument relier toutes les victimes. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. C'est là qu'il découvrit enfin la pièce manquante. Deux miroirs avaient été vendus à une association de danse. L'achat avait eu lieu juste un mois avant le décès de la prof. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de doute possible et l'une des deux femmes était forcément coupable des atrocités commises. Il serra les mâchoires : quelle que soit la responsable, elle allait le payer, et très cher !

Il continuait ses investigations au milieu du fouillis lorsqu'une ombre apparut juste à côté de lui. Il sursauta.

**- Putain Cas !** Chuchota-t-il, énervé. **T'as trouvé quelque chose ? **Finit-il par demander, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

**- Non, rien,** répondit l'ange, tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il était encore plus laconique que d'habitude.

**- Il doit bien être quelque part quand même.**

**- Oui, mais il n'est pas là-haut et la gamine non plus !**

**- Quoi ? Mais elle est où alors ?** S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement, sans espérer réellement de réponse.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita à l'extérieur. D'où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir l'Impala mais il constata avec horreur que son frère n'y était plus. Il accéléra sa course tout en scrutant l'intérieur de la voiture. Non ! Il ne le voyait toujours pas. Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques minutes ! C'était vraiment impossible. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir disparu en si peu de temps. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il se rappela le sale pressentiment qui l'avait assailli un peu plus tôt. Il chassa cette pensée épouvantable. Il allait le revoir. Il y avait une explication logique et il allait bien, c'était certain ! Il ne lui était rien arrivé. C'était Dean, bordel ! Il ouvrit la portière à la volée et inspecta l'intérieur sans succès. Paniqué, il se redressa d'un bond et hurla son nom par-dessus le capot de la Chevy.

***

***

**- DEAN !**

**- Sammy ! Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça. J'te rappelle que j'suis aveugle, pas sourd !**

Il tourna spontanément la tête en direction de la voix rassurante de son aîné. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, dans l'obscurité, à l'abri sous une sorte de auvent. Le soulagement qu'il venait d'éprouver ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. A côté de Dean se dessinait une silhouette qu'il reconnut facilement : Emmanuelle ! Une bouffée de rage s'empara de lui. Il empoigna le taser et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'adolescente. Le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit à mesure qu'il s'approchait puis des éclairs menaçants se mirent à jaillir de ses yeux. Sam continua sa progression sans s'en inquiéter mais stoppa net lorsque son frère s'interposa. Ce dernier venait de se placer devant la chose aux allures malsaines et brandissait une main tranquillisante dans sa direction.

**- Du calme, le tigre !** Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser. **Tout va bien.**

Interdit, il observa son aîné un instant. Bien sûr, avec son handicap, il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point le visage de la jeune fille s'était métamorphosé. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus rien d'innocent et elle paraissait plus maléfique que digne de confiance ! Mais Dean fronça les sourcils et lui fit un signe de tête imperceptible, lui indiquant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il devait lui faire confiance, puis il ajouta le plus sereinement du monde :

**- Emmanuelle était justement en train de me raconter ses malheurs. Ca te dit de les entendre ?**

Devant les certitudes de son aîné, Sam abdiqua. Mais il resta malgré tout sur la défensive. Il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait rester aussi calme. De son côté, il aurait bien tordu le cou à cette petite merdeuse !

**- Oui, beaucoup,** affirma-t-il sèchement, en les observant tour à tour.

Le visage de l'adolescente se détendit et son expression redevint plus naturelle. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers Castiel qui venait de rejoindre le petit groupe.

**- Ah, non pas lui**, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, **pourquoi vous avez emmené l'autiste avec vous ?**

Dean s'empressa de la rassurer. Sam l'observait. Son aîné avait toujours su parler aux jeunes et aux plus petits. Il y a encore peu de temps, il préférait penser que c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas réellement grandi et qu'il était resté, par conséquent, un enfant. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait pertinemment que son aîné n'avait jamais eu d'enfance et que, dès son plus jeune âge, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'occuper de son petit frère. Cette aptitude n'était peut-être pas innée, certainement forcée par le destin, mais bien présente. Et c'était une qualité et un atout souvent bien utiles dans ce genre de situation.

Emmanuelle commença donc ses explications : Elle n'avait aucun souvenir du moment où elle avait trouvé le grimoire mais elle se souvenait de l'inquiétude de ses parents quant à son soi-disant changement d'attitude. Au début, ils avaient pensé que c'était l'adolescence mais sa maman avait vite ressenti quelque chose de mauvais dans cet ouvrage que sa fille emmenait partout avec elle. Alors, ils avaient essayé de lui soustraire mais le livre réapparaissait comme par enchantement près d'elle le matin. Et puis finalement, ses parents étaient décédés alors qu'ils rentraient d'une sortie en amoureux, tard dans la soirée. Elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible cette nuit-là. Elle avoua que c'était comme si elle avait été avec eux dans la voiture au moment de leur mort.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler. Sam ne voyait plus en elle la chose maléfique, ni même l'adolescente gothique mais une jeune fille effrayée et complètement anéantie par le décès si brutal de ses parents. Il était évident qu'elle se reprochait tout ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle n'en était pas responsable.

Avec les encouragements de Dean, elle reprit son récit :

**- La première personne à qui j'ai voulu en parler, c'était l'assistante sociale. Elle était vraiment très gentille et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle a regardé le livre et elle l'a emmené avec elle. Mais … le lendemain matin, il était de retour dans ma chambre et un mois plus tard … je faisais à nouveau un cauchemar et … après … j'ai appris qu'elle était morte. J'ai vu comment c'est arrivé et c'était horrible ! … Et je ne pouvais rien empêcher puisque c'était dans un rêve ! J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de ce bouquin. Une fois, je l'ai même mis dans la cheminée.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demandèrent les deux frères en même temps.

**- J'ai perdu connaissance et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans mon lit, avec le grimoire à côté de moi. **

**- Les autres victimes avaient-elles touché le livre, elles aussi ?** Se renseigna Castiel.

Emmanuelle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et poursuivit :

**- Quand j'ai compris ce qui se passait, j'ai fait en sorte d'avoir le grimoire toujours près de moi. Comme ça, je pensais pouvoir le contrôler. Mais à chaque fois qu'une personne venait me parler ou s'intéressait un peu plus à moi, le livre se retrouvait comme par hasard dans un endroit accessible et ils le touchaient inévitablement.**

**- Mais, ça a toujours eu lieu au magasin. Comment tu expliques qu'il n'y ait pas de victime au lycée, par exemple ? **

Elle regarda Sam de son regard perçant et finit par lui répondre :

**- J'ai fait en sorte que personne ne m'approche. Même les profs me laissent tranquille. Ils croient tous que je suis cinglée et c'est bien mieux comme ça. En général, au magasin, c'est pareil. Il n'y a que quelques inconnus qui viennent me voir. Et le pire, dans tous ça, c'est que ce sont des gens sans préjugés et vraiment gentils … mais ils meurent tous … et c'est à cause de moi.**

**- Tu n'y es pour rien, **essaya de la consoler Dean.** Et la bonne nouvelle c'est que maintenant qu'on sait exactement ce qui s'est passé, avec mon frère et mon pote, on va pouvoir t'aider et arrêter tout ça ! On est des spécialistes.**

**- Mais vous avez touché le grimoire !** Rappela-t-elle, bouleversée.

**- Ah mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ! Et puis, mon frère là tu vois, c'est un vrai geek : il va forcément trouver la solution à notre problème. Et moi, j'suis un expert en bottage de cul ! Alors ton bouquin, là, il ne me fait pas peur. **

Inconsciemment, Sam esquissa un sourire. C'était bien son frère ! Puis il avisa Emmanuelle et lui demanda :

**- J'aimerais bien voir ce fameux grimoire.**

Elle l'observa, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à sa requête. Au bout d'un instant, elle ouvrit le sac cabas qu'elle avait placé en bandoulière autour de son cou. Elle sortit un ouvrage d'aspect sinistre, noirci comme s'il venait de sortir des flammes. Elle prit bien soin de le garder près d'elle tout en exposant sa couverture au jeune chasseur.

Il ne voyait pas bien les inscriptions, ni les éventuelles illustrations qui devaient orner le grimoire il y a quelques siècles. Il s'approcha. Elle esquissa un pas en arrière.

**- Je veux juste le voir de plus près**, lui expliqua-t-il doucement tout en continuant sa progression.

**- NON !** Se mit-elle à hurler soudainement avec une voix étrange.

Aussitôt, son visage se transforma. La jeune fille redevint la chose malsaine. Ses traits se durcirent. Sa peau prit une teinte maladive. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en un rictus démoniaque. Son regard s'assombrit. Même ses cheveux, si soyeux jusqu'à maintenant, s'alourdirent et se crêpèrent en une tignasse folle. Sam s'arrêta instantanément mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle déblatérait des mots sans aucun sens. Un vent violent, venu de nulle part, s'abattit sur eux. Il eut juste le temps de voir Dean se redresser et Castiel se rapprocher de lui dans un geste défensif, avant de sentir ses pieds décoller du sol.


	17. Chapter 17

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, qui la mettent en alerte ou en histoire favorite ainsi qu'à ceux qui me laissent des messages.

Très gros bisous à mes revieweuses de choc !!!

Jubei/Kazuki, j'espère effectivement que ça va te plaire parce qu'il y a des spéciales dédicaces pour toi !

Piratepink, j'aime bien tes suppositions, continue !!!

Désolée, c'est un bébé chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Autant le décollage le surprit, autant la douleur qu'il ressentit à l'atterrissage était prévisible. Son corps s'écrasa brutalement sur le sol, tassant quelques vertèbres et comprimant ses côtes miraculeusement rescapées jusque-là. Sa cage thoracique expulsa en un jet bref, l'oxygène contenu dans ses poumons. Il glissa ensuite sur le bitume pendant plusieurs mètres. Malgré la protection que constituaient ses vêtements, il perçut rapidement les brûlures dues au frottement. Puis il se heurta au trottoir, dans un craquement sourd : En dépit du bandage censé la consolider, l'épaule, déjà mal en point, se déboîta au passage. Sa course folle s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'il percuta le mur opposé de la rue. L'impact fit décoller le crépi qui s'effrita en pluie fine sur sa tête. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de crier sa douleur : ses poumons ne contenaient plus suffisamment d'air et le choc l'avait complètement sonné. Il se força à rester conscient malgré tout : son frère avait besoin de lui.

***

Dean avait senti que les choses dégénéraient avant même que l'adolescente ne se mette à hurler. Cette fille était réellement instable, comme possédée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il avait voulu réagir, mais ses réflexes n'étaient plus au rendez-vous. En dépit de toute la bonne volonté du monde, la fatigue prenait le dessus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il comprit que Sam était en danger qu'il réussit à se dégager de ses liens invisibles. Mais il réalisa que c'était malheureusement trop tard ! Si encore il avait pu voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, il aurait pu parer l'attaque, protéger son cadet.

En désespoir de cause, il se jeta sur la jeune fille. Il se heurta à une sorte de mur, ou plutôt une plaque de plexiglas. Ce n'était pas totalement rigide mais carrément indestructible. A moitié assommé, il essaya malgré tout de le contourner pour atteindre sa cible, sans succès. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'ce truc ? Il essaya de le briser en se ruant une seconde fois dessus mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. Paniqué lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus son frère, il se focalisa sur ses sens restants. Il devait se reprendre et faire quelque chose.

***

Il avait vraiment tenté de s'interposer mais cette maudite créature avait été plus rapide. Il l'avait vu envoyer Sam de l'autre côté de la rue avec des mots qu'il n'avait plus entendus depuis des siècles. Il les avait pourtant prévenus que cette fille était une sorcière. Il l'avait senti dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Et puis, il avait vu Dean se jeter sur elle mais il avait été stoppé net par un mur invisible. Cette saleté avait de la ressource et il ne se rappelait pas avoir dû affronter une telle créature auparavant. Même lui était dans l'incapacité de l'approcher. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aider les deux frères sans provoquer plus de dégâts matériels ou pire, corporels. Les Winchester n'étaient que des humains. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Mieux, il avait appris à apprécier ces deux hommes et il était important pour lui de les protéger. Il conclut qu'il était préférable de partir en retraite et de revenir affronter cette chose lorsqu'ils seraient mieux armés. Cette décision fut facile et rapide. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'était de trouver un moyen pour arriver à ses fins.

***

Il se remit debout avec toutes les peines du monde. Il souffrait atrocement et le fait de se redresser lui donnait des vertiges. Mais il tenait à sortir son aîné de cette situation. Le problème qui se posait maintenant était de savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre ?! Si la situation avait été inversée, comment Dean aurait-il réagi ? Première chose, il aurait fait abstraction de la douleur et aurait entrepris tout son possible pour mettre son frère en sécurité. Conclusion : il devait l'éloigner du danger. Pas facile ! Connaissant son frangin, il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir tout tenté pour exterminer cette chose. Il inspira un grand coup, refusant de prêter attention à la souffrance qui irradiait au cœur de sa cage thoracique. En voulant faire un pas en avant, sa jambe droite dédaigna le soutenir plus longuement. La gauche n'étant pas plus stable, il trébucha et s'affala sur le trottoir. D'accord, c'était pas gagné ! S'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa force physique pour entraîner son grand frère loin du danger, il devait trouver un moyen de le faire venir jusqu'à lui. Il n'y réfléchit qu'un court instant et se maudit de ne pas y avoir songer plus tôt : il connaissait une méthode imparable ! Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

**- Dean !** Hurla-t-il en laissant ses souffrances s'exprimer librement.

***

Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'il commence à se diriger vers cette voix si familière et si empreinte de douleur à la fois. L'entendre l'appeler de cette manière lui avait fait le même effet que s'il avait reçu un coup de défibrillateur. L'onde électrique avait parcouru son corps qui s'était mis à bouger avant même qu'elle n'arrive complètement au cerveau.

Malgré tout, ça n'avait rien de simple lorsqu'on était plongé dans le noir, avec une menace à proximité et la peur au ventre qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de dramatique à son petit frère. En plus ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Ses muscles étaient mous, sans force, comme dénués de toute vie. Il serra les dents et s'obstina à poursuivre sa progression. Le seul avantage était que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas dans un de ses foutus cauchemars. Il pouvait réagir et il se devait de le faire.

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait quitté le auvent lorsque la pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur lui. Il constata une nouvelle fois que cette douche improvisée était bénéfique pour son organisme, voire salvatrice et lui apportait le regain d'énergie dont il avait besoin. Il se concentra sur son audition, attentif au moindre signe de menace ou de traces quelconques de la présence de Sammy. Il entendit alors la voix calme de Castiel derrière lui. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il pouvait raconter mais ça n'avait que peu d'importance. L'ange ne s'adressait pas à lui de toute façon. Il était certainement en train de faire diversion en discutant avec Emmanuelle ou, tout du moins, l'être qui avait pris possession d'elle. Il se focalisa sur ce qui lui paraissait le plus important à cet instant précis.

**- Sammy, Parle-moi ! **Lui demanda-t-il pour s'orienter.

***

**- Je suis là. Vas-y, avance tout droit !**

Ca fonctionnait parfaitement. Dean n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. En plus, Castiel avait pris les choses en main et s'occupait de distraire l'adolescente.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est grave ? Tu peux marcher ? **s'inquiéta son aîné qui venait de le rejoindre.** Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici**.

Accroupi près de lui, il entreprit de l'ausculter avec ses mains, un peu trop brutalement au goût de Sam qui venait de découvrir de nouvelles douleurs sous les doigts de son frère.

**- J'me suis encore démis l'épaule. Ca fait un mal de chien. Tu peux m'aider ? … T'as raison, on ferait mieux de se tirer d'ici.**

Ca l'arrangeait bien que ce soit Dean qui ait proposé de partir. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour le moment, mis à part se mettre en danger inutilement. Il observa son aîné, installé près de lui pour remettre son épaule en place. Il poursuivait l'inspection de son corps meurtri, attentif à la moindre blessure qu'il aurait pu omettre de lui avouer. Ses gestes étaient imprécis et tremblants. Son visage était blanc, voire livide, et il était totalement essoufflé. En le voyant aussi mal, une vague de remords l'envahit. Même si ses intentions étaient louables, il l'avait obligé à se surpasser physiquement en lui faisant croire qu'il était à l'agonie. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'éloigner un peu du danger, il devait absolument rétablir la vérité et le rassurer :

**- Dean, arrête ! J'vais bien. **

**- Te fous pas de moi ! T'as la respiration d'un asthmatique, t'es avachi sur le sol comme si t'étais Jabba le Hutt, ton bras est placé dix centimètre trop bas et j'ai bien entendu comment tu m'as appelé y a deux secondes. **

**- J'ai peut-être exagéré sur ce dernier point,** avoua-t-il timidement.

Il vit Dean froncer les sourcils avant de placer ses mains stratégiquement aux niveaux de son bras et de son omoplate. Il s'arrêta dans sa démarche et lui demanda :

**- Tu peux me dire ce que fait Cas ?!? Il drague la gamine ou quoi ?**

Sam se redressa un peu pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. Il commença à décrire la scène :

**- J'sais pas. J'crois qu'il parle avec elle. Mais elle a pas l'air d'accord, si j'en crois l'expression de son visage. J'pense pas qu' on ait encore beaucoup de répit dev …** **Oh, putain !** Gémit-il par-dessus le craquement que venait de provoquer la remise en place de son épaule.

Dean lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

**- C'que tu peux être douillette, princesse ! **Se moqua-t-il, tout en s'assurant malgré tout que ça allait.** Tu peux conduire ?**

**- Ouais, c'est bon ! **Répondit le plus jeune sur un ton boudeur.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il força sur ses jambes et prit appui sur le mur pour se redresser.

**- OK, alors on se casse ! **Rappela son aîné en se levant à son tour.

En longeant discrètement le mur et en se soutenant l'un l'autre, ils regagnèrent l'Impala. Sam l'aida à s'installer puis il se mit au volant et démarra. Chacun de leur côté, ils se demandaient comment aider Castiel à se sortir de là lorsqu'il débarqua, venu de nulle part, à l'arrière du véhicule. Dean n'eut aucun souci à l'entendre arriver car la clochette qu'il avait soustraite au magasin tinta généreusement dans sa poche au moment de son apparition.

**- Vous en avez mis du temps ! On peut s'en aller maintenant ?** Leur reprocha-t-il.

**- Cas, quand je t'ai dit que j't'accrocherai une clochette autour du cou, je plaisantais !** Ironisa Dean sur un ton qui montrait malgré tout à quel point il était soulagé de le savoir avec eux.

Le conducteur démarra en trombe en direction du motel.

**- Vous croyez qu'elle va nous suivre ? **S'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Non, je ne pense pas**, lui répondit l'ange. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Sam dans le rétroviseur, il poursuivit. **J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de nous puisque nous ne savions rien sur elle et qu'on n'avait aucun moyen pour la vaincre.**

**- Et elle t'a cru ? Elle t'a laissé partir, juste comme ça ?! **S'étonna Dean, vraiment sceptique.

**- Non. **

Sa réponse n'étant, de toute évidence, pas suffisante, il s'expliqua :

**- Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait patienter … que nous n'étions effectivement pas une menace puisque nous allions disparaître rapidement, et que …**

**- Quoi ? **Demandèrent les deux autres excédés.

**- Dean. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne te restait que quelques heures, que cette nuit serait ta dernière.**

Cette révélation eut la fâcheuse conséquence d'énerver Sam. Son sang se glaça à la simple idée qu'il pourrait perdre à nouveau son aîné. Il serra les mâchoires, plus déterminé que jamais à le sortir de là. Il jeta un œil à son frère, installé à côté de lui et qui ne bronchait pas. Il n'avait aucune réaction et se contentait de rester assis là, sans rien dire. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne s'était quand même pas résigné à mourir ?! Dean devait absolument garder l'espoir. Il devait lui faire confiance car il allait trouver une solution. Il lui avait promis quelques semaines auparavant : il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il ne l'abandonnerait plus. Il décida de le lui faire savoir :

**- Et ben moi, je sais à quoi on a affaire ! Et je vous jure que je vais trouver un moyen de buter cette saloperie ! C'est elle qui vit sa dernière nuit !**


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors la voilà la vraie histoire qui n'est pas forcément une histoire vraie. Les faits relatés existent réellement, vous pouvez vérifier !!! Faîtes comme Sam : il était un peu coincé sur cette affaire alors je l'ai mis sur la voie ! lol ! Et merci Internet !

Bisous aux revieweuses et à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs adorables messages. Merci de suivre cette aventure avec les frères Winchester !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Il aurait dû réagir, sortir une bonne vanne ou juste lui dire qu'il avait confiance en lui, histoire de le rassurer. Il sentait bien à quel point Sammy s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais il n'en n'avait plus la force. Il était exténué. Même le simple fait de garder les paupières ouvertes, relevait de l'effort surhumain. Il s'était donc contenté d'un simple sourire qu'il avait espéré suffisamment explicite.

Sam avait estimé que ça leur prendrait trop de temps de revenir à l'hôtel. Il avait soumis l'idée, ou plutôt pris la résolution, de « squatter » les bureaux du journal de Mikaël qui se situaient à quelques pâtés de maisons. Dean n'y voyait qu'une objection : il aurait aimé pouvoir vérifier l'état général de son petit frère avant d'entreprendre quoi que soit d'autre. Mais celui-ci pestait en affirmant qu'il allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Dans la mesure où il n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour se battre avec lui, il avait cédé. Un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche !

Sammy avait stationné l'impala devant l'entrée tout en vérifiant que personne n'aurait la bonne idée d'appeler les flics en les voyant investir les locaux. Pendant qu'il fracturait la serrure et neutralisait l'alarme, Dean, soutenu par Castiel, accumulait les bienfaits de la pluie qui n'en finissait plus de tomber. Une fois installés dans un des bureaux dépourvus de fenêtre, l'aîné des Winchester entendit son cadet pianoter nerveusement sur les touches du clavier. Sa respiration était sifflante, ce qui montrait inconsciemment les blessures internes dont il pouvait souffrir. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il leur racontait ce qu'il avait trouvé :

**- C'est ça ! Quand j'ai vu le grimoire, ça m'a rappelé cette histoire ! Alors, ça commence dans les alentours du IXe siècle, en Europe du nord. Pendant les chasses aux sorcières, une femme du nom de … Ahriman, aurait été soumise au supplice du bûcher. Une personne non identifiée aurait emporté son cadavre calciné. Il est écrit ici que le visage de la sorcière affichait encore une expression de haine et de douleur.**

Dean se remémora instantanément l'image abominable de cette personne qui se contorsionnait au milieu des flammes. Dans ses cauchemars, lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui, il avait bien repéré dans son regard noir ce mélange de ressentiment et de souffrance. La description que Sam faisait d'elle correspondait tout à fait. Il sut d'instinct que son petit frère était sur la bonne piste.

**- Personne ne sait pourquoi il a piqué le cadavre mais quelques années plus tard, le fameux bouquin faisait son apparition ; avec ces p'tites recettes de sorcellerie écrites en caractères gothiques, comme tout bon grimoire qui se respecte. Mais ce qui n'est pas ordinaire en revanche, c'est que les gens disaient qu'il avait été entièrement fabriqué avec la peau de la sorcière ; c'est-à-dire les pages, comme la couverture.**

La sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait effleuré l'ouvrage lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. De la peau humaine ! Son corps entier fut parcouru par un frisson d'horreur !

**- L'ouvrage s'est passé de générations en générations. Qu'il soit perçu comme un valeureux cadeau ou une dangereuse malédiction, il a été enfermé, tour à tour, dans des vitrines et des armoires de fer, sous bonne garde et parfois même dans des pièces hermétiquement closes. Mais malgré toutes ces précautions, il réussissait toujours à « s'échapper ».**

Ce phénomène rejoignait sans aucun doute les explications d'Emmanuelle. Le livre étant un objet inanimé, il devait posséder une personne sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive pour sortir de sa prison.

**- Et puis, il a disparu pendant quelques siècles. Il a été retrouvé au milieu des cendres de la maison d'un brocanteur qui a brûlé de fond en comble. C'est un diamantaire d'Amsterdam qui le récupère en 1566. Un mec plutôt bavard qui raconte ça : _« J'ai voulu nettoyer mon grimoire. La reliure était toute maculée de fumée. Mais à peine avais-je commencé à le frotter que le livre s'est échappé de mes mains et qu'il a littéralement plongé dans une cuve d'eau qui était devant moi. Cette eau, qui l'instant d'avant était toute fraîche, s'est mise à bouillonner… Incroyable ! »._**

L'épisode de la baignoire se rappela au bon souvenir de Dean qui tressaillit. Aussitôt, il se retrouva avec un verre en plastique rempli d'eau dans la main. S'étant aperçu des bienfaits de ce breuvage sur son frère, Sammy avait chargé l'ange de lui en fournir à la demande. L'aîné des Winchester fit la moue : toute cette eau commençait à lui donner l'envie d'aller aux toilettes. D'un autre côté, elle lui permettait de garder l'esprit clair et de réduire considérablement sa somnolence. Il avala donc d'un trait le gobelet tout en écoutant son cadet.

**- Enfin, il aurait mieux fait de la boucler parce qu'il s'est fait piquer le grimoire et du coup, il disparaît encore pendant deux siècles. Il fait son grand retour à Prague au XVIIIe siècle au centre d'une dispute de deux frères qui se défient en duel pour l'obtenir. Après la mise à mort de l'un des deux, l'autre emporte sa récompense chez lui. Il habite la rue des alchimistes qui est hyper connue. Ca me fait penser qu'il avait les capacités de se servir du grimoire. Enfin bref, le lendemain, sa maison est ravagée par un incendie et on n'en entend plus parlé jusqu'au début du XXe siècle quand John J. Astor l'assure chez la compagnie Lloyds.**

**- Attends, attends ! John J. Astor ? Le John J. Astor qui a coulé avec le Titanic ?!**

**- Oui, Dean. C'est celui-là. Et quand le Titanic a sombré, le grimoire d'Ahriman était à son bord ! Et on n'en a plus entendu parler depuis.**

**- Ouais, enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quelle saleté ! Et comment on va se débarrasser de c'truc ? Parce que là, d'après ce que tu racontes, c'est pas en le faisant flamber qu'on va le détruire. Cette saloperie a survécu à plus d'incendies qu'un peloton de pompiers !**

**- J'aimerais savoir qui était Ahriman**, intervint Castiel.

**- Oui moi aussi, **répondit Sam en pianotant à nouveau sur le clavier**. Pour moi, on voit trop le grimoire comme un simple bouquin mais je vous rappelle qu'il aurait été fabriqué avec la peau de la sorcière. Il faut donc trouver un moyen de la détruire, elle !**

Dean entendit alors la sonnerie du portable de son frère. Il devait être près de trois heures du matin et il se demandait qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-là. Il perçut le soupir de son cadet au moment où il décrocha. Aussitôt, une voix furieuse qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva du combiné.

***

**- Merci Bobby … oui, je n'y manquerai pas … sur c'coup-là, je te fais confiance. Ouais, à plus.**

Il raccrocha. Il observa tour à tour Dean, qui avait froncé ses sourcils, et Castiel, qui le dévisageait. Ce fut l'aîné qui posa le premier la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

**- Que j'étais un idiot**, avoua-t-il, décontenancé.

Il changea d'humeur lorsqu'il vit le subtile sourire en coin de Dean. Les traiter d'idiots, de débiles ou de crétins, était l'unique moyen qu'avait trouvé Bobby pour exprimer tout l'amour paternel qu'il éprouvait envers eux ! Dans le même registre, leur vieil ami avait promis de sortir de son fauteuil pour leur botter les fesses s'ils oubliaient une fois encore de lui donner des nouvelles. Tout en esquissant un sourire à son tour, Sam garda cette information pour lui et revint au sujet qui les intéressait tous :

**- Il m'a donné des infos sur Ahriman. Déjà, il dit que ce n'est pas ELLE mais IL ! On l'appelle aussi Angra Mainyu. Il symbolise l'esprit démoniaque dans le zoroastrisme. C'est en quelque sorte l'incarnation du mal.**

**- Il fait concurrence à Lulu ?** Demanda Dean, sous le regard interrogateur de l'ange.

**- Je ne crois pas. Il serait né de l'obscurité et des Ténèbres et surtout, c'est le chef des daevas !**

**- Tu veux dire comme les p'tits copains de notre amie Meg ?!**

**- Oui.**

**- La dernière fois, tu les as attaqués à grands coups de lumière aveuglante pour nous en débarrasser, **lui rappela son aîné.

**- Ouais, mais j'ai peur que cette fois ce ne soit pas suffisant. J'ai pensé à autre chose : Les zoroastriens basent leur religion sur la dualité. Alors, ce serait peut-être pas mal qu'on suive la voie de son ennemi de toujours.**

**- A savoir **

**- Spenta Mainyu.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Spenta Mainyu, appelé aussi Ahura Mazda, l'esprit du bien. Dans cette religion, c'est le grand créateur. Il s'oppose en tous points à Ahriman.**

**- Il n'existe qu'un seul créateur, **rectifia Castiel.

**- Oui, comme il n'existe qu'un seul Lucifer, **se justifia-t-il pour clore le débat.** Je dis juste qu'il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté … et on n'a pas beaucoup d'options, là ! J'ai trouvé un site qui dit** **qu'Ahriman ne peut pas être détruit mais qu'il devra un jour mourir. Une fois qu'il aura amené toutes les calamités sur cette terre, il devra être lui-même anéanti et disparaître, s'il n'a pas pu obtenir la victoire.**

**- Ca, ca nous fait une belle jambe, **intervint Dean, plus qu'énervé.** Ecoute Sammy, moi ce que j'ai vu c'est une folle tordue noircie qui allume tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de toucher son foutu bouquin. Alors j'vais t'dire : je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie quand tu parles d'Ahriman et de son grimoire et je te fais confiance quand tu dis qu'il faut inviter son ennemi à notre petite sauterie. Mais si on doit suivre cette théorie et attendre qu'il s'extermine tout seul, ce sera sans moi ! Et sans toi non plus, parce qu'on sera tous morts avant ! Il faut qu'on prenne une décision et qu'on s'y tienne. On perd trop de temps à bavasser. Et je suis sûr que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire.**

Il avait déballé son discours d'une traite et Sam s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Dean avait raison, leur temps était compté et il était impératif de faire vite. Ils devaient tenter leur possible s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivants. Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit lorsqu'il comprit à quel point son aîné s'en remettait à lui. Castiel présenta un nouveau verre d'eau que Dean refusa dans un premier temps et avala rapidement dans la seconde qui suivit. C'est à cet instant précis qu'une révélation fit irruption dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Il lança une nouvelle recherche sur Internet.

*******

**- Dean, dis-moi exactement ce que tu ressens lorsque tu bois de l'eau.**

**- Tu veux dire, mis à part le fait que je préfère, de loin, le goût du whisky et que, là tout de suite, j'ai très envie de pisser ?!**

**- Dean ! **L'entendit-il geindre, sur le ton de reproche qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se décida donc à répondre à la question.

**- C'est un peu comme si j'avalais une forte dose de caféine mélangée à un tube entier de vitamine C. J'ai moins envie de dormir et j'ai les idées plus claires.**

**- Et quand tu es sous la pluie ?**

**- Pareil … sauf qu'en plus, j'ai l'impression de reprendre des forces physiques.**

**- OK, alors je crois que Spenta Mainyu est déjà dans le coin.**

**- Quoi ? **S'étonnèrent Castiel et Dean en même temps.

**- Mais oui, réfléchissez ! Depuis qu'on est ici, il n'y a pas eu une seule seconde sans que ça pleuve ! Et c'est de pire en pire !**

**- Ben, c'est un peu normal pour la fin d'un mois de novembre, non ?** Lui rappela-t-il.

**- Ben, non ! Justement, pas ici ! La dernière fois qu'il est tombé autant c'était il y a environ cent ans. Et puis apparemment, les gens d'ici se plaignent de ne pas avoir eu d'été cette année. La pluie tombe sans discontinuer depuis environ deux ans.**

**- Depuis les premières victimes, **ajouta Castiel qui avait compris où Sam voulait en venir.

**- Exactement. Ou au moins depuis qu'Emmanuelle a trouvé le grimoire.**

**- Ok, donc ce que vous essayez de me dire là, c'est que toute cette flotte est due à la présence de Spenta « machin chose » parce qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de contrecarrer les plans d'Ahriman.**

**- Mais oui, regarde : A chaque fois que tu étais pris par un de tes cauchemars, je n'ai réussi à te réveiller qu'après t'avoir aspergé ou t'avoir plongé dans la baignoire. Et puis, quel est le meilleur moyen pour combattre le feu ?**

**- L'eau, **répondit-il comme si tout devenait évident tout à coup.

**- L'eau**, confirma Sam.

**- Et si … Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand tu nous as parlé du diamantaire qui essayait de nettoyer le grimoire quand il s'est échappé de ses mains pour plonger dans une cuve d'eau …**

**- Ouais.**

**- Et si c'était pas le bouquin qui s'était échappé mais l'eau qui l'avait attiré … un peu comme un aimant, tu vois ?!**

**- C'est exactement ce que je pense,** soutint son petit frère. **Je crois qu'on a trouvé comment le détruire.**

**- Il faudrait peut-être bénir l'eau**, ajouta Castiel qui avait suivi le raisonnement des deux chasseurs. **Pour plus de précautions.**

**- Je pensais utiliser l'eau de pluie, mais tu as raison, **conclut Sam.** Il nous reste à espérer que cette solution soit la bonne.**

**- Il y a autre chose, **rappela l'ange.** Emmanuelle ne nous laissera pas approcher du grimoire.**

**- Sauf si Ahriman est déjà occupé ailleurs.**

**- Dean, de quoi tu parles ? **Intervint Sam d'une voix anxieuse.

**- Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Emmanuelle tout à l'heure et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer dans mes cauchemars, Ahriman nous fait l'honneur de sa présence quand c'est le moment de … Enfin bref ! Le temps que je l'occupe, vous pourrez vous occuper du grimoire.**

**- Non, Dean ! C'est hors de question !**

**- Désolé Sammy, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.**

**- Toi, peut-être, mais moi j'ai une idée qui devrait fonctionner.**

**_  
_**

***

**- Sam, j'ai dit non !**

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'expliquer la fin de son plan que Dean s'était déjà mis debout malgré la fatigue qui le terrassait. Dans un même temps, il avait froncé les sourcils et l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il ne tolèrerait aucune discussion à ce sujet. Il essaya malgré tout de le raisonner :

**- Dean, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. L'incantation que m'a donnée Bobby ne sera efficace qu'à cette condition.**

**- Prenez le mien, **intervint Castiel. **Je suis le seul de nous trois qui n'a pas à souffrir de blessures corporelles.**

**- Mais tu es un ange et on ne sait pas si ça va …**

**- Stop ! **Le coupa son aîné.** Le corps de Jimmy est humain. Alors c'est très clair : soit on prend le sang de Cas, soit on utilise mon plan. Mais il est hors de question que tu t'affaiblisses plus que tu ne l'es déjà.**

Jusqu'à présent il avait réussi à garder son calme mais maintenant, Sam sentait la colère monter en lui et il n'avait plus les moyens de s'empêcher d'exploser. Il tenta d'exprimer clairement sa façon de penser :

**- Parce que ton plan est bien meilleur que le mien ! C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux que ce soit toi qui te sacrifies ! Heureusement que tu ne te vois pas parce que tu es une vraie loque. Tu as perdu trop de sang et tu ne pourras pas combattre Ahriman dans l'état où tu es. Alors que moi …**

**- Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'y vois rien que je ne m'aperçois pas de ton état ! Tu ferais un putain de cas d'étude pour des étudiants en médecine ! Dans ta situation, ils seraient foutus de t'autopsier sans penser une minute que tu es toujours vivant !**

**- Mais tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance !**

**- Et c'est toujours le cas mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça me servira si tu es mort ! **Il prit une grande inspiration et se passa la main sur le visage d'un geste las. Plus modéré, il expliqua :** Sammy, tu as besoin de toutes les forces qui te restent pour nous sortir de là. Qui nous dit que tu ne fais pas une hémorragie interne en plus des blessures que…**

**- Je le sentirais, Dean, **essaya-t-il de le rassurer sur un ton calme mais ferme. **Je t'assure que je ne vais pas si mal que tu peux le croire. On a déjà vécu pire que ça.**

**- Il n'empêche que tu ne peux pas te permettre de donner une si grande quantité de sang. Rappelle-toi l'espèce de grand bol que remplissait Meg quand elle passait ses … « coups de fil » … Je compte sur toi. Alors ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais aussi bien moi que j'ai raison.**

Il ne répondit pas. Dean comprit que ce silence était synonyme d'acquiescement car il se rassit, soulagé d'avoir eu le dernier mot. De son côté, Sam ruminait : bien sûr que son aîné avait raison mais si le sang de Castiel ne fonctionnait pas, il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à attendre les bras croisés que son frère meurt. Et il refusait tout net le plan B qui consistait à ce que Dean serve d'appât. Il valida donc leur première idée tout en gardant l'option « je ferai ce que je pense être le mieux dans l'intérêt de mon aîné » !!!! Il jeta un œil à l'heure et brisa le silence :

**- Il est tard. On y va !**


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou mes fidèles lecteurs ! Ca y est, c'est le début de la fin ! lol !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, ceux qui la mettent en alerte, ceux qui me laissent des messages et ceux qui m'écrivent des reviews. Bref, merci à vous tous !!!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Il voyageait avec les Winchester depuis un moment maintenant, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas leur attitude. Il avait pourtant eu le temps de les étudier longuement. Durant cette période, les deux frères étaient passés par des moments extrêmement douloureux, des instants qui auraient brisé n'importe quel type de relation. Malgré tout, ils étaient toujours ensemble, plus forts et plus unis que jamais. Leur amour fraternel était tel qu'ils pouvaient affronter les pires situations. Dans les cas désespérés comme aujourd'hui, ils n'hésitaient pas une seconde à se sacrifier dans l'intérêt de l'autre. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Même leurs disputes illustraient l'importance qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement. A deux, ils formaient une équipe soudée et invincible. Et bien que tout, autour d'eux, montrait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, à aucun moment, ils ne perdaient espoir.

Le plus étonnant pour lui, c'était la ténacité à se battre dont ces deux frères faisaient preuve pour se protéger réciproquement. Leur destin était écrit : un jour, ils devraient dire oui. En tant que simples humains, ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement que s'y soumettre. Mais pas eux. Comment des mortels pouvaient-ils croire qu'ils étaient maîtres de leur avenir ? Pourquoi pensaient-ils pouvoir échapper à la volonté de Dieu ? Ces deux-là étaient une énigme. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se surprenait à souhaiter qu'ils parviennent à atteindre leur objectif.

Il était un ange, un être supérieur. Il avait existé des siècles durant, mais jamais il n'avait vécu une telle situation. A aucun moment, il n'avait eu ce type de relation avec qui que ce soit. Le rapport avec ses frères à lui se limitait à une entente autrefois cordiale. Ils étaient tous liés par le respect et la totale soumission qu'ils manifestaient à l'égard de leur Père. Mais ils n'étaient pas proches comme pouvaient l'être Sam et Dean. Les sentiments qu'il avait développés à leur contact étaient quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

Ces deux êtres étaient des humains et, en tant que tel, ils étaient imparfaits. Avec leurs erreurs parfois graves et leurs caractères souvent atterrants, ils avaient indiscutablement le pouvoir de lui montrer des valeurs et des émotions encore inconnues pour lui jusque-là. S'il devenait comme eux par la force des choses, il ne combattait pas pour autant cette perspective. Ce que ses frères auraient appelé une régression, lui le voyait comme une nouvelle expérience enrichissante … une bénédiction.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose en cet instant, que les Winchester se sortent de cette situation inextricable. Il était partagé entre l'appréhension qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de dramatique et la certitude inexplicable qu'ils s'en sortiraient une fois de plus. Leur plan comportait de nombreuses imperfections mais les connaissances de Sam, l'instinct de Dean et leur volonté commune à se battre jusqu'au bout constituaient un excellent présage.

Sa première mission consistait à localiser Emmanuelle et le grimoire. Après avoir jeté un œil rapide dans la rue, il avait entrepris la fouille minutieuse de l'appartement. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, encore humides d'avoir couru sous la pluie torrentielle. Son visage était détendu. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la chose démoniaque qu'il avait rencontré quelques instants auparavant. Elle paraissait totalement vulnérable, petite chose sans défense dans un environnement austère. Les murs de sa chambre étaient d'un blanc crasseux, sans couleurs, ni photographies, ni posters. Les meubles, d'une simplicité extrême étaient disposés de manière aléatoire dans la petite pièce. Seuls quelques cahiers et classeurs trônaient sur le bureau. L'ensemble paraissait très impersonnel. Castiel éprouva de la compassion pour cette jeune fille qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Sam et Dean n'étaient pas les deux seules personnes qu'il faudrait sauver cette nuit.

Il observa le grimoire qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses bras frêles. Il approcha précautionneusement. Aussitôt, une légère ride apparut entre les deux sourcils d'Emmanuelle. Il stoppa net. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller le temps que Sam n'avait pas fabriqué le piège qu'il destinait à Ahriman. Il se contenta donc d'aller vérifier le sommeil de la grand-mère avant de ressortir du bâtiment pour rejoindre les Winchester.

Il apparut à une distance raisonnable de Sam afin qu'il décèle sa présence sans sursauter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette attitude qu'avaient les deux frères mais il respectait leur requête. Il s'avança donc en marchant sous la pluie, tout en observant les faits et gestes du jeune Winchester. Il était en train de s'affairer sous le auvent qu'ils avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant. Régulièrement, il jetait des regards furtifs à l'Impala, ou plutôt, à son occupant. Dean était assis sur le siège passager et il gardait les yeux ouverts malgré l'évidente fatigue qui le terrassait. Là encore, la volonté dont il faisait preuve le consternait. Tout comme son petit frère qui s'évertuait à tracer le piège malgré sa difficulté évidente à respirer. Ses blessures étaient bien plus graves qu'il ne l'admettait. Il ne voulait certainement pas inquiéter son aîné mais c'était peine perdue car Dean n'était vraiment pas dupe. Comment pouvait-ils se connaître aussi bien ?

Sam détourna alors son attention de son frère et se tourna vers lui tout en l'interrogeant d'un simple regard. Il entreprit de lui faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il avait observé puis il saisit le couteau et s'entailla généreusement le poignet. Son sang ruissela dans le calice prévu à cet effet. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique ni même la fatigue qu'aurait dû provoquer cette hémorragie. En revanche, il avait cette sensation bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. C'était comme si une main géante écrasait son buste, lui vrillait les entrailles et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il était conscient que tout ceci ne se déroulait que dans son esprit. Cette impression avait commencé au moment où il avait pensé que ce plan n'allait pas fonctionner. Il le sentait, il le savait. La certitude que tout se passerait bien venait de s'évaporer et laissait la place à ce nouveau sentiment que les Winchester auraient défini comme étant de l'angoisse.

***

Connaissant son frère, Sam savait très bien que si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, Dean se laisserait rapidement sombrer dans le sommeil pour attirer Ahriman jusqu' à lui et leur laisser le temps de détruire le grimoire. Alors régulièrement, il vérifiait qu'il avait bien les yeux ouverts et qu'il ne tombait pas dans l'inconscience. Ses propres blessures physiques ne lui faisaient rien comparées à la douleur qu'il ressentait à voir son frère dans cet état : il avait le visage et les attitudes corporelles d'un vieillard. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient noirâtres et prenaient des proportions étonnantes. Ses pupilles avaient pris une teinte vitreuse, opaque. Et même son esprit était devenu embrouillé. Une seule chose comptait désormais pour lui : que son petit frère s'en sorte vivant. Et malheureusement, Sam savait trop bien que son satané frangin était prêt à tout pour ça. Il s'empressa donc de tracer le piège et fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'Emmanuelle était bien tranquillement endormie dans son lit avec le grimoire près d'elle.

Castiel était un atout précieux dans cette affaire. Il suivait les consignes à la lettre et son questionnement était toujours pertinent. Il le voyait se vider de son sang sans broncher, toujours aussi stoïque. Il était évident que l'ange cherchait réellement à les aider. Chose étonnante, il s'aperçut soudainement que son ami affichait un certain malaise : il avait visiblement du mal à respirer et son visage était livide. Lorsque le niveau atteint fut suffisant pour l'incantation, il s'empressa de lui bander l'avant bras sous son regard perplexe.

**- Cas ? Tu te sens bien ?** Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Je ne sais pas**, lui répondit-il, apparemment troublé.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Tu as peut-être perdu trop de sang.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt … et si on n'arrivait pas à l'aider ? **Avoua-t-il doucement en désignant Dean d'un regard.

**- Je vois … Moi je pars du principe qu'on va tous s'en sortir … Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- J'habite le corps de Jimmy alors son sang ne sera peut-être pas adapté pour ce que tu veux en faire.**

**- Ben, on va savoir ça tout de suite.**

Lui aussi ressentait cette appréhension mais il refusait l'idée de perdre son frère. Alors si le sang de Castiel ne permettait pas de réussir, il utiliserait le sien.

**- Dean ne voudra pas**, lui chuchota l'ange en réponse à ses pensées.

Il le regarda, incrédule. Depuis quand pouvait-il lire dans son esprit ?

**- Tu montres tant de détermination à vouloir sauver ton frère qu'il n'est pas difficile de savoir ce que tu penses,** expliqua Castiel posément. **Mais, je suis persuadé que Dean a raison quand il dit que tu as besoin de toutes tes forces.**

**- Je sais que Dean a raison, **s'énerva-t-il en saisissant la feuille de papier où il avait recopié l'incantation énoncée par Bobby.** Dean a toujours raison, mais je ne resterai pas les bras ballants à le regarder mourir**

**- Je comprends, mais … **Il hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.** Comment peux-tu être sûr de ne pas te sacrifier inutilement ? Je me demande … si mon sang ne fonctionne pas, qui nous dit que le tien sera plus efficace ? **

Après un moment de stupéfaction totale, il comprit où l'ange voulait en venir. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à son questionnement. Il commença l'énoncé de l'incantation en refusant de penser que le sang de démon qu'il avait en lui pourrait être un obstacle à la survie de Dean.

Tout avait été conçu exactement tel que Bobby lui avait expliqué mais, malgré cela, rien se produisit. Il patienta un temps qui lui parut bien trop long. Finalement, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors qu'il empoignait le couteau, il jeta un coup d'œil indécis à Dean. Etonné, il constata que celui-ci le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. D'accord, son aîné le connaissait parfaitement mais aveugle et à une telle distance, il lui était impossible de deviner ce qu'il envisageait de faire ! Pourtant, ils se fixèrent, se défiant d'un simple regard durant un moment. Méfiant, il baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de philosopher sur la question car son subconscient l'alerta. D'un geste brusque, il se retourna en direction de son aîné. Il s'était focalisé sur Dean mais son regard avait décelé quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose de menaçant, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Il cessa de respirer. Elle se tenait juste derrière son frère et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Elle avait orienté son visage immonde vers Sam et le narguait avec un sourire sadique, à travers le rideau obscure et broussailleux de ses cheveux.

***

Le problème en étant assis bien confortablement dans sa voiture à l'odeur si familière, c'est qu'il résistait difficilement à l'envie de fermer les paupières. Il ne sentait même plus son corps. C'était comme si seul son esprit fonctionnait encore. Quoique, il n'était pas totalement sûr que ce soit le cas. Il devait déjà se concentrer pour respirer tellement c'était épuisant de faire fonctionner ses poumons. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait péniblement pour faire entrer l'air et s'affaissait lamentablement en le laissant s'échapper. Son cœur continuait-il ses battements ? Il ne les entendait même plus. Il était au milieu d'un silence … assourdissant.

Malgré tout, il résistait autant que possible. Il devait le faire pour Sammy. C'était sa manière de lui prouver toute la confiance qu'il lui portait. Et puis si lui se sentait en parfaite sécurité dans sa voiture, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au danger auquel était exposé son frère. Cas était un ange, il s'en sortirait quoiqu'il arrive mais Sammy était déjà très mal en point et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il succombe. Ca l'énervait d'être assis là, inutile, pendant que les deux autres étaient au front. D'un autre côté, avec son handicap, il était une charge, un caillou dans le rouage bien huilé du plan de son frère. Il se maudissait pour ça. Cependant, il se berçait d'une douce consolation : si les choses venaient à se dégrader, et avant même qu'elles n'aient le temps de dégénérer, il était dans une position idéale pour s'endormir et attirer Ahriman jusqu'à lui. De cette manière, ses deux complices auraient suffisamment de temps pour détruire le grimoire et s'en sortir. Castiel prendrait-il soin de son frère s'il venait à disparaître ? Putain ! Même le fait de penser le fatiguait !

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se maintenir éveillé. Il ne devait pas sortir de la voiture mais Sammy avait pris soin de lui laisser une bouteille d'eau près de lui en cas de besoin. Il envisagea de la récupérer mais son corps refusait tout net de lui obéir. Ses tentatives l'essoufflèrent tant qu'il fut pris de bouffées de chaleur et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Ca c'était de la baisse de tension ou il ne s'y connaissait pas ! Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement : il voulait cette bouteille d'eau et il l'aurait ! Il renversa donc sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les paupières et en prenant une grande inspiration. D'ordinaire, cette façon de faire lui permettait de se calmer et de lui redonner des forces. Malheureusement, l'air ambiant était trop chaud pour le revigorer suffisamment. Enervé, il souffla violemment et rouvrit les yeux.

Un événement auquel il ne s'attendait pas se produisit. Il était ébloui par la lumière des lampadaires. Il plissa les paupières pour se protéger, ne laissant qu'une petite fente le temps que ses rétines s'habituent à cette luminosité. Puis il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de retrouver une vision correcte. Ce n'était pas normal. D'autant plus que le sifflement dans ses oreilles ne l'avait pas lâché. S'était-il endormi sans s'en rendre compte ? Il était comme paralysé, prisonnier de son propre corps. Il essaya de se calmer, en se forçant à respirer lentement. Puis il observa minutieusement tout ce qu'il avait la possibilité de voir.

Tout d'abord, il était bien lui-même. Déjà un point positif. Ensuite, il se trouvait exactement là où il était censé être, c'est-à-dire dans l'Impala. Encore une bonne chose. Et à l'extérieur, il pouvait guetter tous les faits et gestes de Sammy. Castiel l'avait rejoint. Ils lui tournaient le dos et attendaient visiblement quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Le sang de Castiel n'avait peut-être pas fonctionné. Ou il y avait un souci quel qu'il soit qui empêchait le rituel de marcher. Il pouvait le voir à l'attitude de son frère. L'ange ne bougeait pas d'un pouce mais d'où il était il pouvait voir son visage concentré. Sammy, en revanche, tanguait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il lançait des regards autour de lui et vérifiait régulièrement que son aîné était bien assis sagement, à sa place. C'était dans ces moments-là que Dean pouvait apprécier les ravages qui avaient eu lieu sur le corps de son petit frère. _J'vais bien Dean !_ Se remémora-t-il avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Quand ils seraient sortis de cet enfer, il aurait deux mots à lui dire !

Au bout d'un moment les deux hommes sous le auvent échangèrent un regard qui lui déplut fortement. Puis, il vit son cadet empoigner le couteau et regarder une nouvelle fois dans sa direction. _P'tit con ! Si jamais tu oses approcher la lame à moins de cinq centimètres de ta peau de gringalet, j'te jure que je vais descendre te botter le cul ! _Sam le regardait visiblement indécis. _« Ben oui, j'te vois ! Alors ne fais pas l'idiot ! » _Lui ordonna-t-il sans avoir recours à l'usage de la parole. Au bout d'un moment, il le vit baisser les yeux. Il savait que Sammy considérait la question mais que, au bout du compte, il ne trahirait pas son engagement envers lui. Pourtant son angoisse revint au galop. Cette fois-ci, il entendait parfaitement bien les battements de son cœur ! Ils surpassaient même les hurlements présents dans ses oreilles. Lorsque Sam se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, il avait déjà compris que l'immonde chose était derrière lui.


	20. Chapter 20

Bon ben voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et je pense avoir comblé tous mes besoins et envies sadiques !!!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! lol !

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous à ceux qui me laissent des messages et/ou des reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**- Espèce de sale ... !** Commença-t-il tout en s'exhortant au calme.

Il ne devait pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur la raison. Ca lui avait déjà coûté trop cher et il refusait de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. En une fraction de seconde et avec l'aide d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène, il retrouva ses esprits et élabora un nouveau plan :

**- Cas ! Le grimoire ! **Rappela-t-il furtivement à l'ange avant de se précipiter pour secourir Dean.

Il avait stationné l'impala à une distance qu'il avait estimée adéquate. Elle était assez éloignée du piège prévu pour Ahriman et suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse veiller sur Dean et lui porter secours en cas de besoin. En quelques enjambées, il avait donc réduit considérablement l'écart entre lui et le véhicule. Il sortit discrètement son arme. Il ne voulait pas tuer Emmanuelle mais il ne laisserait pas la créature qui avait pris possession du corps de la jeune fille, faire du mal à son frère. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part. Elle se contentait de le fixer, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, les cheveux en désordre et collés sur son visage blafard et lugubre. Elle ne se détachait pas de son sourire malveillant. Sur la place avant, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, Dean était toujours avachi sur son siège, comme s'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Seuls ses sourcils froncés, les traits crispés et les regards douloureux qu'il lui lançait difficilement montraient qu'il connaissait la situation mais qu'il était dans l'impossibilité d'agir.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Son cœur s'était emballé et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'obliger à le faire battre plus raisonnablement. Il savait que le moindre faux pas lui ferait perdre Dean. Alors il resta sur ses gardes, attentif à tout élément nouveau. Il continuait doucement sa progression lorsqu'il fut stoppé par un mur invisible. Il fit un pas en arrière, stupéfait, et observa le phénomène. La pluie ruisselait sur ce qui semblait être un bouclier transparent qui l'empêchait d'accéder à l'Impala. Il essaya de le contourner mais l'espèce de cocon ainsi formé englobait le véhicule et ses occupants.

A l'intérieur de la Chevrolet, Dean se mit soudainement à hurler. Paniqué et en désespoir de cause, Sam se rua sur la cloison invisible mais celle-ci résistait alors que son corps faiblissait. Il se plaça alors sous un angle approprié, visa de son arme l'immonde créature et tira. Malheureusement, la balle traversa péniblement la surface de protection et retomba mollement de l'autre côté de ce mur d'enceinte. Même la détonation du colt avait été étouffée en un _plop !_ lamentable. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il s'aperçut que le bruit avait été couvert par le vacarme réalisé par les trombes d'eau qui se précipitaient du ciel, rebondissaient sur le bitume éclaboussant tout sur leur passage et s'accumulaient dans la petite impasse, jusqu'à former une sorte de rivière.

Le poids de l'eau l'écrasait littéralement mais le point positif était que le bouclier se dégradait rapidement devant l'expression mauvaise de la chose qui avait cessé, pour un temps, de torturer son aîné. Elle avait perdu son sourire et lorsqu'elle le vit passer à travers la protection, elle commença à psalmodier de longues tirades qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre.

Il attrapa la poignée de la portière arrière et tira dessus avec une colère froide. Malgré toute la force qu'il avait déployée, les séquelles de l'accident déjouèrent son action. A bout de nerfs, il pointa le canon de son arme sur Emmanuelle. A cette distance, il ne pouvait pas la rater. Il tira sans plus de succès que précédemment. La balle n'atteignit même pas la vitre. Il sentait la rage l'envahir mais refusait de lui obéir. Il fit donc un deuxième essai avec la portière du conducteur. S'il ne pouvait pas exterminer cette chose, il pouvait au moins sortir Dean de là. A son grand soulagement, celle-ci céda sans encombre. Au moment où il plongea dans l'habitacle, il subit l'assaut d'une vague de chaleur épouvantable qui lui brûla le visage. L'air y était irrespirable et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de ressortir pour apprécier les bienfaits de la pluie.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée car ses pieds décollèrent du sol et une fois encore, il fut projeté sur le mur, de l'autre côté de l'impasse. Il s'écrasa durement et son corps continua de s'encastrer dans l'épaisseur du crépi jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le béton. Le souffle coupé, il essaya désespérément de garder conscience. Les yeux fermés, il rassembla toute l'énergie qui pouvait lui rester pour se dégager mais c'était peine perdue. Il se résigna à ouvrir les paupières. D'où il était, il pouvait voir que son frère avait la tête baissée, le haut du corps penché en avant. Avait-il perdu connaissance ? Il devait aller vérifier, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas … Il se débattit pour sortir de sa prison virtuelle mais une brûlure atroce irradia dans ses poumons. Il devait poursuivre le combat mais sa volonté était soumise à rude épreuve. Pour l'encourager, il avait juste besoin d'un signe. Il était indispensable que Dean bouge un peu, juste un peu … qu'il lui montre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, qu'il ne se battait pas pour rien. Désespéré, il l'appela dans un hurlement rauque en expirant le peu d'air qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner.

***

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il se débattait pour se sortir de l'emprise de cette folle tordue. Mais son combat, sa lutte n'avaient lieu que dans sa tête. Physiquement, il n'arrivait à rien. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de force musculaire ou de terminaisons nerveuses. Non, c'était plus vicieux que ça ! Il ressentait parfaitement la douleur due en partie, à l'extrême chaleur contenue dans l'habitacle. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il transpirait beaucoup mais en réalité, c'était sa peau qui était en train de fondre. D'ailleurs son dos adhérait à ses vêtements qui, eux-mêmes, étaient scellés au siège. Le simple fait de baisser la tête lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il était persuadé d'y avoir laissé un bout de peau. Il s'exhorta au calme et essaya d'évaluer la situation. A l'intérieur de la Chevy, il y avait cette foutue chose qui se délectait de le faire souffrir avant de lui asséner le coup fatal. A l'extérieur, Sam se débattait contre une paroi invisible. Il avait tiré une balle et regardait, interdit, le résultat de son action ratée. Cas, quant à lui, avait totalement disparu de son champ de vision.

Soudain, un nouveau vacarme vint supplanter les sifflements et la voix étrange d'Emmanuelle derrière lui. Depuis moins d'une minute, elle débitait des tirades de mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Soit elle venait de s'arrêter, soit il ne l'entendait plus. Une quantité d'eau astronomique tombait dans l'impasse et résonnait en atterrissant sur le capot de l'Impala. Du coin de l'œil, il constata les efforts de son frère pour pénétrer dans la voiture. Il voulait plus que tout lui donner un coup de main mais son dos restait désespérément collé au siège. La hargne qu'il éprouvait, en revanche, lui octroya la possibilité de bouger les mains, puis légèrement les bras. La portière, côté conducteur, s'ouvrit à la volée et Sammy s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Il en ressortit instantanément, le visage rougi et suffoquant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste vers lui, qu'il le vit s'envoler et s'encastrer sur le mur d'en face. Il était comme scellé à la bâtisse et ses yeux étaient clos. Il paraissait souffrir terriblement.

Il devait faire quelque chose, intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se rappela alors la bouteille d'eau posée à ses pieds et baissa la tête pour mieux réussir à la situer. Puis il décolla le haut de son dos dans un déchirement atroce pour tenter de l'attraper. La souffrance était intense et malgré tout, il ne s'était pas penché suffisamment pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif.

Lorsqu'il entendit Sammy hurler son nom dans un souffle, il rassembla toute son énergie et tira d'un coup sec. Il sentit avec effroi la brûlure provoquée par la perte de sa peau sur ses muscles dorsaux. Il ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur et fit son possible pour canaliser son esprit sur la bouteille désormais accessible. Il l'empoigna fermement et son pouce s'enfonça dans le plastique gluant. Il observa rapidement le phénomène. La chaleur intense qui régnait dans sa voiture devait faire fondre la matière. Elle se répandait de part et d'autre de ses doigts, se mêlant à chaque cellule de sa peau devenue informe et brûlant ce qu'il restait de sa main

Avec toute la rage qu'il laissa s'amplifier à loisir, il fit pivoter son corps meurtri et écrasa la bouteille sur le visage de la chose qui avait pris possession d'Emmanuelle. Le plastique céda sous la violence du choc et l'eau éclaboussa toute la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Elle se répandit sur la créature qui se mit à hurler. Son corps se contorsionna dans des mouvements saccadés et irréels. Dean se sentit alors partir. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers le lieu où il avait vu Sam la dernière fois. Il le vit accourir vers lui avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

***

Oui, il voulait un signe que Dean était toujours en vie ! Mais ce hurlement horrible, il aurait pu s'en passer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Où avait-il mal ? D'où il était, il ne voyait aucune blessure apparente sur le corps de son frère. En revanche, il pouvait discerner ses gestes et il assista, effaré, à l'écrasement de la bouteille d'eau sur le visage d'Emmanuelle. Au milieu des cris horrifiés de la créature, il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il devait agir vite. Enfin libéré de ses liens, le quadrupède mollement écrasé sur le trottoir sauta maladroitement sur ses deux grandes jambes et courut aussi vite que possible vers le véhicule. Il sauta par-dessus le coffre de l'Impala et en ouvrit, d'un geste brusque, la portière arrière qui donnait du côté trottoir. Il attrapa la chose hurlante par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur de la voiture où elle se débattit férocement. Il dut déployer toute l'énergie possible pour éviter ses coups et tenter tant bien que mal de la maîtriser. De toute évidence, elle n'appréciait pas du tout être exposée au déluge qui persistait à l'extérieur du véhicule.

Alors qu'il lui assénait un grand coup de crosse sur la tête pour l'assommer une bonne fois, il discerna une luminosité anormale se refléter sur le miroir que constituait la surface de l'eau. Alerté, il se tourna pour voir danser des flammes sur le dos de son frère.

**- Dean !** S'époumona-t-il en voyant que son frère était agité de convulsions.

Il ouvrit la portière, saisit son aîné par le col de la veste et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la Chevy. Le simple fait de plonger son corps dans le torrent formé par l'accumulation de la pluie diluvienne, l'aida à éteindre le brasier. Au bout de quelques secondes, les spasmes se transformèrent en tremblements puis en légère agitation pour se terminer en calme plat. Il le tenait toujours fermement, attendant impatiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il marmonne quelque chose, qu'il esquisse un geste, quel qu'il soit … mais rien ne venait. Il ne semblait même plus respirer ! Du bras gauche, il soutint sa tête fermement et de sa main droite, il essaya désespérément de trouver son pouls.

**- Dean, ne fais pas ça ! Ne m'abandonne pas**, le supplia-t-il.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! C'était injuste, totalement dénué de sens. Devant l'impassibilité de son grand frère, le désespoir fit place à la colère et il se mit à hurler :

**- T'as pas intérêt à … ! Je refuse, tu m'entends ? Bats-toi, bordel ! Bats-toi ! Tu es plus fort que ça ! Tu t'es sorti de situations bien pires !!!! Merde Dean, réagis ! Fais quelque chose, putain ! DEAN !**

Il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de secouer le corps amorphe de son frère. Il s'arrêta, laissant toute son angoisse s'exprimer à travers ses larmes.

***

Les flammes, la chaleur, l'atroce douleur due aux brûlures, l'étouffement, voilà les seules choses qu'il savait voir, qu'il pouvait ressentir, qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Puis … extinction des feux ! Il était, apparemment, dans une cave, une lumière vacillante au-dessus de sa tête, une cuve de chaudière à sa droite, une cage d'escalier devant lui et Elle, la chose qui le regardait et débitait ses conneries dont il ne comprenait pas un mot ! S'éloigner d'Elle, partir d'ici, rejoindre la vie réelle, c'était le mot d'ordre ! Sammy, il devait penser à Sammy !

Il fut alors transporté par une sorte de tourbillon dans un autre lieu, une nouvelle situation. Cette fois-ci, le brasier ardent s'éteignit sur une pièce déjà rencontrée … la petite salle d'eau du prof de maths. Dans le miroir, il pouvait l'observer encore indemne, avec son corps bedonnant mais dont le visage rond affichait une expression paniquée. En levant un peu les yeux de son reflet, derrière son épaule gauche, Elle était là ! Encore. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée. _Sammy, aide-moi !_

Le chaos du transport suivant menaça de lui faire vomir tripes et boyaux. L'insoutenable douleur se raviva en un éclair pour s'atténuer petit à petit, diminuant dans un même temps l'intensité lumineuse des flammes qui dansaient sur son corps … de femme ! Il était recroquevillé dans une baignoire pleine d'eau limpide, transparente, sans bouillonnement. La même scène sans les visions d'horreur ! Il tourna la tête vers Elle. Sa tignasse noir corbeau dissimulait mal son sourire sadique. _Sammy, fais quelque chose !_

L'atterrissage fut violent. Il était en train de se consumer, à quatre pattes, dans un lieu réduit. L'incendie qui ravageait son corps disparut dans un énorme bruit de succion et un appel d'air étourdissant. Il était nu, encore dans un corps de femme. Sur ses mains, la peau était légèrement flétrie. Sa silhouette, plutôt bien entretenue, portait des marques qui trahissaient la cinquantaine bien sonnée. Il se trouvait dans un bac à douche carrelé de blanc et de bleu clair. L'eau sortait à grands jets du pommeau et il tremblait violemment. Derrière le rideau de douche, il perçut sa présence. Il vit son ombre. Il sentit son odeur de charogne carbonisée. Si ce corps lui avait appartenu, il serait sans aucun doute en train de vomir tout son saoul. _Sammy, s'il te plait !_

C'était l'enfer ! Il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! Cette fois, sa mort était un aller simple vers la damnation éternelle … sans retour possible. Il souffrait tellement que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement ! L'espoir de s'en sortir l'abandonna tant le supplice était intense. A nouveau, l'incendie s'étouffa lentement et il put reprendre un simulacre de raison pour observer autour de lui. Il était au volant d'une voiture, arrêtée à un stop. Dehors, la nuit était sans lune et, de chaque côté, les lampadaires avaient été vandalisés. Seul celui de la rue voisine soumettait une légère lueur. Les essuie-glaces fonctionnaient à plein régime et le rideau de pluie obstruait la visibilité que procuraient les phares. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui : dans l'obscurité ambiante, il vit une femme d'un quarantaine d'année, terrorisée essayant vainement de sortir du véhicule. Elle hurlait mais il n'entendait rien. Il ne voyait que sa bouche se distordre dans des cris silencieux et son expression horrifiée. Le regard des deux passagers se croisa et Dean se retrouva instantanément dans la même voiture mais à la place du passager. Il eut tout loisir de constater que le conducteur qu'il venait de quitter était tout aussi terrifié par la situation. Puis tout bascula à nouveau. Il ne cessait de passer d'un corps à l'autre, vivant l'horreur de la situation, ressentant leur frayeur et leur souffrance, désespérant que cette atrocité se termine enfin ! C'est alors qu'il la vit, plus menaçante que jamais, son image stroboscopique se reflétant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle ne souriait plus et son regard n'était que haine.

_Dean !_ La violence des passages d'un corps à l'autre lui faisait perdre la raison. _Dean !_ La chose qui le fixait intensément à chaque fois qu'il réintégrait la place du conducteur le hantait. _DEAN !_ La révulsion à souffrir de nouveau le terrorisait. _DEAN !_ Telle une marionnette de chiffon, il sentait qu'on le secouait sans ménagement et il n'avait plus la force de résister. **DEAN !** … Sammy ? … Tout devint noir et il se sentit partir pour un ultime voyage.

***

Avant même d'arriver dans la chambre d'Emmanuelle, il savait que sa mission serait compromise. Il avait d'ailleurs fait part de ses doutes à Sam. Toutefois, il devait faire preuve de la même volonté que les Winchester pour mener à bien la tâche qu'ils lui avaient confiée. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit que le lit était vide. La fille, il savait où elle était mais le grimoire, où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Tout en fouillant chaque recoin de la petite pièce, il se rappela l'évocation des rêves de Dean. A aucun moment, il n'avait vu la sorcière accompagnée de son ouvrage. Par conséquent, ce livre maudit devait bien être quelque part !

A l'extérieur, il entendait la tempête se déchaîner. La pluie s'abattait fortement sur le toit de la bâtisse et des coups de tonnerre brefs et sourds se faisaient entendre par moments. A moins que … Il se positionna devant une fenêtre qui donnait du côté de l'impasse. La barrière de pluie l'empêchait d'observer les détails de la lutte qui se déroulait à l'extérieur mais il devina que ce qu'il avait entendu ne se résumait pas à la foudre : C'était des coups de feu. Il devait aller les aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner dans une telle situation. La recherche minutieuse n'ayant rien donné, il vérifia rapidement que la grand-mère était toujours assoupie et regagna expressément la rue.

Il sut que la scène qu'il découvrit à cet instant resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Sam sortait péniblement son frère enflammé de la voiture. Il esquissa quelques pas en avant pour leur porter secours lorsqu'il vit la sorcière, à quelques mètres d'eux, étendue sur le dos et agitée de convulsions. En tombant sur elle, l'eau provoquait de larges bandes de vapeur qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. Son torse se déformait et son ventre ondulait comme si une créature cherchait à s'échapper de ses entrailles. Complètement abasourdi devant ce spectacle, il eut du mal à détacher son regard. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin, ce fut pour constater que Sam avait eu raison du brasier qui consumait son frère. Il était à genoux et maintenait son aîné dans ses bras, lui procurant visiblement les soins nécessaires à sa survie. La pénible sensation le tirailla de nouveau. Et si Dean était … ?

Pendant un instant, il perdit la notion du temps. Il eut cette désagréable impression que tout ceci était irréel. Mais un chuintement le rappela à l'ordre : la sorcière semblait se désintégrer. Il longea le véhicule pour s'en approcher. Tout en passant, il jeta un œil inquisiteur dans l'habitacle pour vérifier que le grimoire ne s'y trouvait pas. Sans réelle surprise, il valida son absence. Il reporta son attention sur la chose agitée de spasmes devant lui. Effaré, il assista à la délivrance de la jeune fille.

Son visage exprimait toute la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Ses yeux écarquillés se révulsaient à chaque soubresaut de son corps. Sa bouche se tordait comme si elle voulait crier mais sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. De ses deux mains, elle saisissait fermement la chose qui refusait d'évacuer son corps. Au niveau de son ventre, sa peau et ses vêtements étaient devenus translucides. Ils laissaient apparaître un objet sombre et de taille conséquente par rapport à la frêle silhouette d'Emmanuelle. Le fait de la voir fouiller ainsi dans ses entrailles pour pouvoir y arracher le grimoire perturba l'ange au plus au point. Il restait démunit face à cet acte désespéré. Dans un dernier effort, il la vit expulser le livre maudit qui retomba près d'elle. Aussitôt, les traits de son visage se détendirent, son corps devint inerte, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il s'approcha plus près de l'adolescente et du pied, il éloigna le grimoire de son hôte. L'ouvrage se consumait tel un morceau de viande soumis à de l'acide. Sans lâcher des yeux le corps d'Emmanuelle, il entreprit de bénir l'eau où baignait ce qui restait du livre. La détérioration s'amplifia. Une fois la couverture totalement dégradée, les pages se liquéfièrent à leur tour et le courant emporta toute trace de son existence.

Il se redressa et contempla la scène, interdit. C'était comme si le temps s'était à nouveau arrêté. Il était debout, au centre d'un spectacle affligeant. Devant lui, le corps de l'adolescente gisait inanimé. De l'autre côté de l'Impala, Sam blessé serrait le corps inerte de son frère dans ses bras. Un silence troublant s'était abattu dans l'impasse. Même la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Le calme après la tempête, songea-t-il.


	21. Chapter 21

Ca y est dernier chapitre !!!!! Entre plantage intensif du PC et beugage épouvantable de la connexion Internet, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le poster, je l'avoue !!!! Exceptionnellement, les remerciements sont à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Bip … bip … bip … Il était dans le noir total et son esprit encore brumeux s'éveillait doucement. Bip … bip … bip … Ses derniers souvenirs émergèrent de sa mémoire et il réprima un haut-le-cœur. Bip … bip … bip … Il prit une grande inspiration et se calma instantanément. Il n'y avait plus de visions d'horreur. Il ne souffrait pas. Il se sentait même reposé. Bip … bip … bip … Cette main, qu'il sentait posée sur son avant-bras, était une source de réconfort inébranlable. Il savait à qui elle appartenait. Il avait reconnu cette odeur si familière malgré l'éther qui flottait dans l'air et cette respiration lente et régulière qui indiquait qu'il s'était assoupi près de lui. Bip … bip … bip … Malgré tout, pour s'assurer que Sammy allait bien, il entreprit d'ouvrir les paupières. Il les referma aussitôt tant la luminosité était intense. Bip … bip … bip … Il recommença l'opération plus lentement, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer. Bip … bip … bip … La première chose qu'il vit fut le blanc stérile de sa chambre d'hôpital. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient et réchauffaient la petite pièce. Bip … bip … bip … En inclinant légèrement la tête sur sa gauche, il constata la position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle était son petit frère. Bip … bip … bip … Il était assis sur une chaise, penché en avant avec sa tête posée sur le bord du lit. Bip … bip … bip … Il dormait, visiblement épuisé. Bip … bip … bip … Il portait cette chemise horrible d'hôpital. Bip … bip … bip … Et des bandages recouvraient différentes parties de son corps. Bip … bip … bip … Il savait que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Bip … bip … bip … Puisqu'il était blessé, ne devait-il pas y avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ?!? Bip … bip … bip … Comment se faisait-il que personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui dire d'aller se coucher !? Bip … bip … bip … Lui dire ?! Non ! L'obliger, lui ordonner d'aller se coucher ! Bip … bip … bip … Surtout que, derrière son frère, se trouvait un lit vide. Certainement le sien. Bip … bip … bip … Non mais ? Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'cet hôpital qui ne prenait pas soin de ses patients ? Bip … bip … bip …

Putain de bip de merde ! De sa main droite, il éteignit d'un geste sec le monitoring. Instantanément, Sam se réveilla. Son visage exprima tout d'abord sa peur panique avant de se relâcher et d'exposer au grand jour son soulagement. La bouche pâteuse, il déversa sa flopée de questions :

**- Dean ? T'es réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? Tu me vois ? Je suis là. T'inquiète pas, hein ?!? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? **

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un escadron d'infirmières pénétra dans la chambre pour l'examiner. Il tenta tant bien que mal de protester mais elles restèrent sourdes à ses objections. Vaincu, il les laissa l'ausculter sous le regard amusé de son petit frère.

***

Il avait été réinstallé sans ménagement sur son lit et le rideau qui le séparait de Dean était tiré. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de discuter un peu avec lui et ça le frustrait. Il avait failli devenir fou avec cette angoisse qui le tiraillait inlassablement. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il le perde et personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Ca faisait trois jours qu'il attendait impatiemment qu'il se réveille, qu'il lui parlait, qu'il restait à ses côtés, qu'il prenait soin de lui et maintenant que son frère émergeait enfin, on le séparait de lui ! D'un autre côté, il était conscient qu'il était préférable que des professionnels vérifient ses constantes et s'assurent que tout allait bien. Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, il se remit debout, bien décidé à imposer sa présence. C'était viscéral : il devait s'assurer par lui-même qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, que son aîné était réellement de retour et surtout qu'il allait bien. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que le personnel médical n'était pas le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de son frère ! A l'instant où il allait ouvrir le rideau, il entendit une des infirmières minauder :

**- Mais oui, M. Gibbons … ah oui, pardon … Dean … mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit … je dis bien de quoi que ce soit, hein ?!? N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Vous voyez, c'est ce p'tit bouton … là !**

C'était rassurant de constater que les vieux défauts de son frangin refaisaient surface. De toute évidence, non seulement il était de retour mais en plus, il était en forme ! S'il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à s'inquiéter pour lui, il aurait trouvé ça dépitant !

Après le départ de toute la tribu de piailleuses, il tira enfin le rideau et se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère. A le voir engoncé dans sa chemise d'hôpital, il aurait dû trouver ça drôle mais l'expression intimidante placardée sur son visage le refroidit aussitôt.

**- Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?** Lui demanda-t-il, sans réellement attendre de réponse.

**- Que … quoi ? …Hein ?** Balbutia-t-il avant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. **Non mais, et toi ?**

**- Ben apparemment, d'après ces charmantes dames, ça fait trois jours que je pionce alors autant dire que ça va plutôt bien. Et même vraiment bien ! **Lui assura son aîné. **C'est étonnant d'ailleurs. J'veux dire avec tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est bizarre que j'ai si peu de séquelles, **réfléchit-il à haute voix en se secouant la tête comme si ses idées allaient se remettre en place toutes seules !

**- J'ai une explication logique pour tout ça.**

**- Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre !**

**- Tu devrais peut-être te recoucher avant, non ? Tu … tu veux un verre d'eau ?** Hésita-t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

**- Sammy, j'ai tellement bu de flotte que j'ai commencé à rouiller ! Et ne change pas de sujet ! C'est toi qui vas te coucher et j'veux plus te voir debout sans un motif valable. **

Pour accompagner ses paroles déjà très autoritaires, il avait pointé un index menaçant dans sa direction. Sam eut l'impression d'être à nouveau un enfant. D'ordinaire, il aurait renvoyé balader son foutu frangin, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il était adulte maintenant. Mais, ce jour-là, il était trop heureux de le voir en relative bonne santé et de bénéficier à nouveau de son côté surprotecteur. A cet instant, il voyait le Dean d'avant tout ce merdier, le grand frère qui lui avait tant manqué. Comme il ne souhaitait pas lui faire part de ce sentiment, il s'exécuta tout en râlant pour la forme !

Dean prit la chaise et s'installa près de lui. Bien qu'il essayait d'être discret, Sam s'aperçut qu'il venait de l'examiner à distance. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut l'aîné qui reprit la parole :

**- Bon, question n°1 : fais-moi la liste exhaustive de tes blessures.**

**- C'est pas une question ça, **rétorqua-t-il en essayant de prendre un air assuré.

Dean se contenta de le fixer et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter une nouvelle fois. Il souffla, agacé. C'était quand même irritant cette façon qu'avait son aîné de l'obliger à faire des choses dont lui n'avait pas envie ! A voir ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux marqués par l'inquiétude, il s'attendait même à se faire sermonner pour l'inconscience dont il avait fait preuve face à la gravité de ses blessures. Ce fut donc sur le qui-vive qu'il attendit la réaction de son frère quand il s'arrêta de parler. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il reçu un taquet à l'arrière du crâne.

**- Non mais t'es pas bien ?!** S'exclama-t-il en tentant de faire paraître sa totale désapprobation.

**_- Je vais bien Dean ! T'as pas à t'en faire_**, l'imita son aîné, d'une façon qu'il estima complètement exagérée.

**- Oh, Dean**, commença-t-il pour le raisonner. Il avait pris grand soin d'utiliser un ton faussement désolé afin de le convaincre au mieux. **On n'avait pas trop le choix et l'important c'est qu'on s'en soit sortis.**

**- Mouais, **abandonna-t-il au plus grand soulagement du plus jeune.** J'imagine qu'ils nous ont fait des radios. Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit pas sur une table d'examen en train de se faire dépiauter comme E.T. ?**

**- Claire s'est occupée de tout. Elle est venue me poser des questions et m'a assuré qu'elle garderait le secret. Elle a également fait en sorte que nous soyons dans la même chambre.**

**- Sympa la p'tite doctoresse. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier**, indiqua-t-il avec cette lueur coquine que Sam n'apprécia pas du tout.

Dean lui fit un grand sourire malicieux et le rassura :

**- T'inquiète ! C'est ton cul qu'elle n'arrête pas de mater, pas le mien !**

**- Dean, elle vient de perdre son mari.**

**- Justement, elle a besoin de réconfort.**

On y était, c'était inévitable : Dean était de retour dans toute sa splendeur et il avait réussi le tour de force de l'énerver ! Plutôt que de lui dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait incontestablement par la suite, il préféra se murer dans le silence.

** - Boude pas Sammy ! J'te rappelle que tu es adulte maintenant,** ironisa-t-il, se servant de ses propres arguments pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. **Allez, j'ai très envie d'entendre ton explication logique.**

Il regarda son aîné et constata que derrière son attitude désinvolte et qui se voulait spirituelle, il cachait des angoisses et un malaise bien ancrés. Du Dean tout craché ! Du Dean d'avant ! Du Dean qui lui avait tant manqué ! Celui-ci s'inquiétait décidément trop pour lui mais étrangement, il en ressentait un profond soulagement. Finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait depuis un long moment maintenant : il avait retrouvé son grand frère. A cette simple pensée, il ne put réprimer un sourire et commença son récit.

***

**- Quand on a éliminé le grimoire, on a détruit un lien fort que possédait Ahriman pour atteindre les humains. Mais Ahriman en soi, n'a pas été anéanti, tout comme Spenta Mainyu. Ce sont des puissances que nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'évincer aussi facilement.**

Les explications de Sam étaient d'une limpidité à toute épreuve. Bien qu'il aurait préféré mille fois le laisser dormir, il ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Et puis un nombre incalculable de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Il s'empêchait de les soumettre à voix haute mais Sammy devançait ses pensées et se faisait une joie de lui répondre. Il avait déjà appris ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il ait perdu connaissance, le temps de sa convalescence et bien plus encore. Son cadet avait dû poursuivre ses recherches pendant qu'il était inconscient car il avait appris que la ville avait subi une vague de suicides inhabituels. La plupart des habitants mettaient ça sur le compte du temps maussade mais la seule présence du grimoire suffisait à les déprimer. Autant dire que son petit frère avait plus bossé que pris soin de se remettre de ses blessures !!! Malgré tout, il décida de le questionner une dernière fois avant de l'obliger à se reposer.

**- Comment va Emmanuelle ?**

**- A son arrivée ici, elle a été admise aux soins intensifs. L'urgentiste qui s'est occupé d'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était plongée dans un coma si profond. Alors, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée le jour suivant, il a préféré la garder en observation. Si j'ai bien compris elle devrait sortir de l'hôpital dans les heures à venir.**

**- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant**, lui indiqua-t-il tout en se levant de sa chaise pour l'inciter à s'allonger plus confortablement dans son lit. **Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai une furieuse envie de quitter cet hôpital pour retrouver le monde extérieur. Et on n'le fera que lorsque tu seras totalement rétabli.**

**- Non, attends Dean**, le contra-t-il en attrapant son poignet. **Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu avais eu des flashs concernant les victimes juste avant leur mort. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout en détails.**

**- Plus tard.**

**- Non, Dean. Je ne pourrais pas dormir le temps que je ne saurai pas. J'ai une théorie que je voudrais vérifier. S'il te plaît ? **

Sacré frangin ! C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'il lui lançait son regard de chien battu. C'était bien la seule chose qui arrivait à ébranler la forteresse de sa détermination. Enfin ça, c'était avant. Il eut soudain la sensation que l'ensemble de son corps était écrasé dans un étau. Il avait cessé d'espérer de retrouver un jour son petit frère. Trop d'événements avaient eu lieu ces dernières années et l'angoisse de le perdre s'était muée en une certitude profonde. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il voyait cette expression sur son visage, l'espoir se frayait insidieusement un chemin dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il hésitait entre céder à ce bonheur retrouvé ou se battre pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau. La déception était un fardeau tout aussi difficile à porter que son sentiment de culpabilité. Finalement vaincu, il se rassit et évoqua son dernier cauchemar sous le regard plus qu'attentif de Sammy.

**- J'en étais sûr !** S'exclama le plus jeune soudainement. **Au début de l'enquête j'ai fait des recherches sur la combustion spontanée. De nombreux scientifiques ont fait des examens poussés sur ce phénomène. Ils expliquaient** **que les victimes étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger à ce moment-là et que si elles étaient près d'une source de chaleur, il suffisait d'un simple accélérant pour qu'elles s'enflamment.**

**- Ouais. Et alors ?**

**- Je pense que dans notre cas, Ahriman provoquait des hallucinations à ses futures victimes. De cette manière, elles étaient paralysées par la peur. L'adrénaline et la dopamine se déversaient dans tout leur système sanguin et servaient d'accélérants. La source de chaleur, c'était Emmanuelle. Elle utilisait son corps pour … allumer !**

**- Dégueu ! … Attends ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que ma peau ne s'est pas réellement détachée de mon corps et que du coup, je ne vais pas en retrouver sur le cuir de ma bagnole !?!**

**- C'est ça ! **Le rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans ta caisse mais finalement tu n'as que des brûlures superficielles sur le dos. Ben oui parce qu'elle a tout de même réussi à … t'allumer !**

**- Normal ! Je fais cet effet-là à toutes les filles ! **Se vanta-t-il pour plaisanter.

Il vit Sam secouer légèrement la tête pour montrer à quel point il était dépité par son attitude. Il estima que c'était le moment idéal pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était fier de lui.

**- Sammy … hum … t'as vraiment fait du bon boulot.**

**- T'es impressionné. Ca t'étonne, hein ?** Fanfaronna le plus jeune, visiblement tout aussi gêné que ravi du compliment de son aîné.

**- Non**, répondit-il sans attendre.

Devant le regard interdit de son petit frère, il se dit qu'il aurait tout intérêt à justifier ses dires.

**- Sur ce coup-là, j'ai toujours su que tu en serais capable et que je pouvais compter sur toi alors non, ça ne m'étonne pas. C'est juste que … j'aurais pas fait mieux, voilà. **

Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec ce genre de discours. Mais son objectif était atteint : Sam avait retrouvé son visage juvénile et comblé. Puis il le vit s'installer confortablement avant de s'endormir sereinement. Il resta un bon moment sur sa chaise à l'observer. Malgré toutes les épreuves traversées, ils étaient toujours ensemble et ils s'en étaient encore sortis.

***

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Dean était toujours assis près de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la durée de son sommeil mais avait noté que son aîné s'était habillé et que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Ils évoquèrent le fait d'aller chez Bobby dès leur sortie de l'hôpital. Leur ami le lui avait expressément fait promettre lorsqu'il l'avait appelé pour donner des nouvelles. Une personne frappa à leur porte et Claire fit son apparition. Elle resta plantée sur le seuil, visiblement surprise avant de demander :

**- Sam ? Vous êtes couché ?!**

Dean l'observa d'abord étonné, puis il finit par reporter son attention sur son petit frère avec un regard bourré de reproches. Comme si le malaise qu'il éprouva à ce moment-là n'était pas suffisant, elle lui lança un sourire malicieux et satisfait avant de s'avancer vers eux. Elle s'adressa à son aîné avec toute la douceur dont elle savait faire preuve.

**- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. D'après vos examens vous serez en mesure de partir dès demain matin.**

**- Et pour mon frère ? **Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger signe de tête dans sa direction.

**- Et bien, ça va dépendre de lui**, expliqua-t-elle, son sourire entendu refaisant surface. **Si cette fois-ci, il se repose suffisamment - et par là, je veux dire qu'il reste sagement dans son lit, sans ordinateur portable ni autre source potentielle de travail - et qu'il promet de prendre son traitement correctement dans les jours à venir alors il devrait également pouvoir sortir demain.**

**- J'y veillerai,** s'engagea Dean. **Merci Doc.**

**- Sur ce point, je vous fais confiance. Et ne me remerciez pas, c'est mon travail. Oh ! Une jeune fille dans le couloir demande à vous voir, je peux lui dire d'entrer ?**

Ils acceptèrent et le médecin s'éclipsa pour laisser la place à une adolescente dont l'attitude montrait sans conteste son appréhension. Ses cheveux châtains étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval. Une petite frange surplombait ses yeux noisette et ses joues roses trahissaient son malaise. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat à capuche bleu. Après s'être mordu les lèvres plusieurs fois, elle se lança en bafouillant :

**- Je … euh … je voulais vous remercier. Pour … vous savez … vous m'avez sauvé la vie … alors, merci. Et aussi, je voulais vous dire que … euh … je suis désolée … enfin … pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait … vous voyez … je regrette … vraiment …**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien,** l'interrompit-il.

**- Sam a raison**, intervint Dean, visiblement touché et désarmé devant la détresse de la jeune fille.** Tu n'es pas responsable, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Emmanuelle et sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans les bras du plus vieux des Winchester qui eut beaucoup de mal à réagir face à ce débordement émotionnel. Malgré tout, il lui passa une main dans le dos dans une tentative maladroite pour la réconforter. Il jeta un regard de détresse à son petit frère afin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui offrir son plus beau sourire désinvolte, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'il le laissait se débrouiller seul sur ce coup-là ! Emmanuelle se détacha doucement de son aîné, le gratifia d'un sourire et se jeta sur Sam avant de l'enlacer à son tour. Dean ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer l'expression goguenarde qu'il lui connaissait bien.

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à les quitter lorsque Castiel entra à son tour dans la chambre. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant qu'elle n'ouvre finalement la bouche :

**- Rhâ, les trois mousquetaires au complet : Aramis, Porthos et Craignos !** Plaisanta-t-elle en désignant tour à tour Dean, Sam et l'ange en imperméable.

Elle le remercia également et repartit devant le regard bourré d'incompréhension de Castiel. Les frères Winchester pouffèrent d'un rire commun.

Toujours aussi stoïque, l'ange brandit les clés de l'impala. Dean les saisit, les observa un moment et regarda son cadet, une expression troublée sur le visage. Sam attendit que son aîné comprenne par lui-même. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Il le vit sourire, ses yeux exprimant toute la gratitude qu'il lui portait. Demain, Dean repartirait au volant d'une Chevrolet Impala de 1967 rutilante, comme neuve. Il se rendrait chez Bobby, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père, avec son petit frère à ses côtés et la certitude qu'un ange veillait sur eux.

* * *

_Rhâ, non ! C'est finiiiii ! Snif, vous allez me manquer mes adorables lecteurs !_

_Le dernier chapitre reflétait ma nostalgie des premières saisons. Désolée, mais je suis en manque !!! Quant au grimoire d'Ahriman, je vous invite à aller vérifier sur Internet. Mais si, mais si ! C'est une vraie histoire !!!_

_En tous cas, j'espère garder le contact avec toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je communique régulièrement !!!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire "Cursed"._

_Petite dédicace à mes muses et autres inspiratrices du moment :_

_ - Claire et Gaby, que je me suis éclatée à intégrer dans cette fic ;_

_ - Ma sœur Lolotte, qui est une pro-Sam dans l'âme (du coup je n'ai pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi avec Sammy !)_

_ - Ma p'tite Jeanne, qui a su me décrire parfaitement certains éléments que j'ai pu intégrer à « Cursed » ;_

_ - Tobys, qui, pour une fois, voulait que ce soit Sam qui sauve Dean ;_

_ - et Jubei-Kazuki, qui, elle, préfère que ce soit Dean qui prenne soin de son frère et non l'inverse._

_Merci les filles, autant dire que là, vous m'avez fait relever un défi !!!! lol ! J'espère avoir comblé vos attentes ! Dans le cas contraire, merci de ne pas m'assassiner ! mdr ! _

_Et puis bien évidemment, un énorme gros bisous à Glammazone (ma petite « Supernatural's sister » !),Ouiamsammy, Valdora, Kimberly68, Hecate, Tobys, Jubei-Kazuki, Piratepink, Trekkie02, Jess62, Celyn6414, Darklou, 1348Zelda, July40 … ainsi que tous ceux qui préfèrent rester dans l'ombre ou qui m'enverront des commentaires à l'avenir. Un grand merci pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse._


End file.
